


Traveling With My Heart

by xNamikaze



Category: SHINee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Skyrim, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 02:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze/pseuds/xNamikaze
Summary: Jonghyun is a werewolf who was separated from his pack as a cub, and he's been on his own for years. One day he meets another lone wolf, Jinki. They start to fall in love and begin searching the land for more werewolves who lost their packs, eventually creating a pack of their own.





	1. A Little Life

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim is and always has been my favorite game of all time. I saw this prompt and was immediately thinking about writing it in the Skyrim universe. This one is precious to me and I hope you all like it too ^^
> 
> Special thank you to Doylebaby and Charlot1081 for helping me out. <3  
Thank you The SHINee Halloween Mod Team for making this event happen once again!

* * *

_''To me.._   
_ You are perfect.''_

  
  
The doors of Jorrvaskr slammed open, instantly silencing the drunken yells and loud conversation as two shadows, one slightly shorter than the other, stumbled in. Aela, a member of The Companions snapped her head up in alarm at the rough entrance, ‘’What’s the meaning of this?’’ She demanded but then realized the shorter man was dragging another man along who looked a lot like Jinki. 

  
‘’I need a healer!’’ Jonghyun yelled then adjusted his hold around Jinki’s waist as the man moaned in pain. ‘’Are you sure this is the right place?’’ He pressed his lips together while eyeing two bulky twins coming their way with slight fear.

  
‘’We take him from here.’’ One of them said, hands reaching out to take Jinki from him but Jonghyun was doubtful and tightened his hold slightly. ‘’Yes, It’s alright Jonghyun.’’ Jinki took a moment between pains to smile up at him, ‘’Farkas and Vilkas are good friends.’’

  
  
Still not completely convinced, he allowed the twins to take Jinki away, his injuries were more important than Jonghyun’s trust issues. 

  
  
‘’Care to tell me what happened?’’ The same woman from before approached him while the others looked on from afar. Jonghyun wondered who these people were, Jinki had mentioned how he was a lone wolf like him but it didn’t look like the older man was alone at all. 

  
  
‘’That idiot followed me and got himself stuck in a beartrap.’’ Jonghyun rubbed his temples while following the woman down the steps towards a firepit and a set of tables decorated with food, from meat to pie as well as tankards with Ale. 

  
Aela clucked her tongue and sat down at the table, ‘’Why am I not surprised.’’ She muttered and gestured for him to take a seat. ‘’He’s a clumsy man, please sit down and have a hot meal while we wait.’’ 

  
Jonghyun thought about taking her offer since he hadn’t had breakfast yet but he wasn’t here to wait, eat and socialize with these people. ‘’I can’t stay.’’ His Mocha eyes flickered to the door. ‘’Thank you for the offer though.’’ He couldn’t stay, not when he didn’t trust these people and felt like bringing bad luck. Just look at what happened with Jinki. It was his fault the other followed him and got himself in trouble with a bear trap. 

  
  
‘’Wait!’’ She grabbed his wrist. ‘’Don’t you want to see Jinki at least?’’ Slowly he turned to her, a frown on his sharp features. ‘’Why should I?’’ He replied harshly, yanking his wrist from her hold and making another attempt to leave this place. 

Aela crossed her arms over her Ancient Nord Armored chest, ‘’I thought you two were acquaintances or friends.’’ Jonghyun froze in his steps, a snort leaving his lips, ‘’We aren’t friends.’’ He denied, no one was his friend, and those who were had been lost a long time ago.

  
  
‘’I don’t believe that.’’ She uttered, ‘’Why else would you care to help him and bring him all the way here?’’ Why indeed? Jonghyun wondered that too, what was so special about Jinki that he felt guilt and regret for leaving him behind in that bear trap when they were in the forest then came back for him and dragged Jinki all the way to Whiterun so his friends could heal him?

‘’I-i d-don’t…’’ He breathed through his nose, eyes averted to his feet, feeling confused about his own feelings and that scared him. If there was one thing he always had control over in his life then it was his heart. 

  
The footsteps coming up the stairs distracted Jonghyun from his internal struggle. ‘’Jinki is alright.’’ Farkas said as he approached the two, ‘’It was just a deep cut, nothing a healing potion can’t heal.’’ Jonghyun released a breath of relief which he didn’t realize he was holding and that bothered him greatly. ‘’He wants to see you.’’ the deep voice from Farkas had him look up with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Oh really?’’ 

Farkas shrugged, ‘’Up to you kid.’’ then he walked off to join the others, leaving Jonghyun to mull things over before giving the woman a nod to lead the way, he just had to accept the fact that he couldn’t leave before seeing Jinki one last time. Aela smiled at him as she stepped past him but remained silent. He followed after the woman without further comment down a flight of stairs and through a door. 

  
‘’These are our sleeping quarters, the whelps just pick a bed to fall in when they’re tired.’’ She told him as they walked towards a room at the other side of a long hallway with shields on the walls and tables pushed against the sides with snacks on them. 

‘’Look, lady, I could care a less. I’m just here to see Jinki then I’m leaving.’’ Jonghyun pointed out, the less welcomed he felt, the sooner he had the urge to leave. 

She frowned, ‘’Suit yourself.’’ Jonghyun followed her around a corner and saw Jinki lay on one of the 8 beds in the room, one foot bandaged and a half-empty bottle of healing potion on the nightstand. 

  
Aela neared the Brunette, slapping his shoulder. ‘’I’m highly disappointed that a beartrap got you, what were you thinking?’’ Jinki peeked an eye open, glaring at her through it although a cheeky smile grew on his lips. ‘’I was distracted alright!’’ He closed both eyes as she sighed profoundly than to Jonghyun’s surprise, stroked his hair.

  
  
‘’Be careful next time.’’ She scolded him with a fonder tone. ‘’You were lucky someone was there to bring you back.’’ Jinki opened his eyes at that, instantly catching sight of Jonghyun standing a bit away from the bed. 

‘’Jonghyun!’’ He breathed, immediately trying to sit up in bed although his injury didn’t like all the jostling causing Jinki to cry out in pain. Jonghyun hurried over, hands hovering over the older man before he eventually put them on Jinki’s shoulders. ‘’Stop moving!’’ He grumbled, pushing Jinki back down and throwing the fur blankets over him for more warmth and comfort. 

‘’Why do you have to hurt yourself like that?’’

Jinki grinned, like a kid getting his favorite ice-cream, ‘’Because I like to be with you.’’ His voice sounded so sincere then, the black-haired man felt speechless and unable to do anything but stare. Why was Jinki like that? This man came out of nowhere, offering to be a companion while traveling to Riverwood, Jonghyun had run off then but this man had been persistent.

Even their one-night stand and Jonghyun leaving _again _hadn’t stopped Jinki from going after him only to stumble into that bear-trap. 

‘’You don’t know me.’’ Jonghyun narrowed his eyes, feeling like he was repeating himself for the fifth time which was probably the case with this stubborn mule in front of him. ‘’Why are you so obsessed with me? I’m not giving you any reason to like me at all!’’ 

Aela glanced between them before leaving the room, it wasn’t her place to ask questions. These two obviously had something going on and while humans were curious by nature, she had other things to do then stay and bother them. 

Jinki watched Jonghyun with pity, the poor guy seemed so insecure and bend on talking himself down. ‘’You gave me plenty, you just aren’t aware of it,’’ Jonghyun grumbled darkly under his breath. ‘’You don’t understand...no one does.’’ His tone was shaky, eyes filled with sadness and mouth turned down. ‘’I-i need to go.’’ 

Fleeing was something he was always good at and now it wasn’t any different.

However, he didn’t get far as Jinki grabbed his hand and pulled him back before he could even take a step away from the bed, in the progress toppling over Jinki and landing on a soft pillow-like surface. Moments later grasping the fact that his head had landed on the other’s chest.

  
Autumn and Apples filled his nostrils, a scent he was all too familiar with nowadays. "What's your damage?" Jonghyun whined, pushing himself up as the warmth of the other’s body touched his skin, not expecting to be this close to Jinki’s face. He found out that he liked looking into those almond-shaped eyes of his, felt a certain warmth emanating from the brown depths.

‘’Make me understand,’’ Jinki replied softly, a sturdy hand sliding up his bicep, shoulder blade, neck, eventually cupping his chin. ‘’Make me understand your world.’’ 

If there is one thing Jinki taught then it was to not never give up on someone, they both had a rough past and while his life was significantly better then Jonghyun’s, it didn’t mean he couldn’t relate and help in any way he could. 

Jonghyun’s breath hitched, Mocha eyes wide and startled, like a puppy getting cornered and seeing no way out. The smaller man though, always tried to escape, no matter what. ‘’It’s none of your business.’’ He snarled, wild eyes and gritted teeth, slapping Jinki’s hand away. 

‘’Then MAKE it my business.’’ Jinki snatched his wrists out of the air and held them close to his chest. ‘’I’m willing to listen, open your heart to me Jonghyun.’’ He pleaded meanwhile intertwining their fingers together and holding them up to his lips. ‘’I meant it when I said I like you, give me a chance.’’ 

  
A whimper left pink lips, Jonghyun trembled ever so slightly, it was difficult to open up to someone who was this invested in his life. He wasn’t important but this man, made him feel different. 

  
He just couldn’t understand Jinki. 

But it didn’t matter, Jinki will leave after hearing everything. Jinki let the other think in silence, keeping himself busy with kissing each fingertip and marveling how soft the smaller palms of the other were, how delicate. 

‘’O-okay.’’ Jonghyun finally complied, puppy eyes flickering cautiously between their hands and his face. ‘’Just-’’ He swallowed and licked his dry lips, ‘’- Just don't tear me down after you heard my story.’’

  
He was so vulnerable at that moment, Jinki wouldn’t dare, instead he comfortable settled back down on the bed, bringing the smaller man with him into his arms and onto their sides with the blanket over their bodies to keep them warm. 

Lazily he dragged a muscular arm over Jonghyun’s tiny waist, making sure there was enough space between them so that he didn’t feel suffocated with their proximity but still close enough to not make him feel alone. 

‘’Go ahead.’’ Jinki encouraged with a fond look on his features. Jonghyun squirmed slightly, avoiding eye-contact as a cozy feeling made his muscles relax in Jinki’s hold before clearing his throat as if preparing himself for a long story.

‘’It all began 26 years ago when I was born…’’ Jonghyun's eyes took on a faraway look as if remembering everything. 

* * *

**26 years ago**

A long time ago Skyrim was rich with flora and fauna, a beautiful place with greens and blues that smelled so full of life, it was refreshing. The forests stretched out for miles and were inhabited by Deer, Moose, Bison, Reindeer, Rodents, Rabbits, Raccoons, Bears, Skunks, and even Mammoths but above all the Wolves or to be more specific, Werewolves. 

Wolves lived in groups called ''packs.'' There usually was an Alpha leader closely followed by their family-members which consisted of other Alphas, Omegas, Betas, and their offsprings. Wolves that are not family could join if they didn't have a pack of their own. 

Werewolves were strange creatures, managing to shape-shift between Wolves and humans. They could live amongst their kind in towns without anyone getting suspicious but rather the feeling of the cool wind through their fur, the ground beneath their feet, a place to run freely and be as wild as they wanted was a bigger temptation. 

The current pack ruling the forest was much larger than a regular pack. There was plenty of room for Wolf and other animals to roam around in peace as well as having distance between humans. It was a positive outlook for wildlife not to get tracked down by hunters or more exact The Silver Hand.

The Silver Hand is an organization devoted to hunting down and exterminating werewolves.

And so Werewolves were able to reproduce and pups were able to grow up healthily and continue the circle of life. 

* * *

  
Of all the colors that could have befallen the world that evening, a saturated golden glow was always welcome in the middle of Spring. It held promises of good days to come despite the frosty winds still coming from the northern mountains and Winterhold, yet it didn't beat the sun shyly peeking through the clouds just at this very moment.

A beautiful light brown wolf pacing back and forth on a rock smiled at the blessing of the sky, it was not often that the sun would color the world in this way. Currently, the pack had marked their territory close to the mountains near the Pale and were awaiting one of the greatest events of all time. 

The birth to five or six pups in a batch of four and the first offsprings after such a harsh winter. Leeteuk, the leader of the pack was overjoyed with the news, especially when his mate was one of the few Omegas carrying them. As a strong Alpha who had been in charge for a very long time, the others looked up to him for guidance, fortune, and a blessed life but especially a will to keep the family great and loved.

His past is what he didn't desire for their offsprings. At a young age, Leeteuk had been forced to fill in his parents' shoes, as they had passed away at the hands of The Silver Hand, losing his own childhood in the process. 

As the oldest son of the former Alpha leader, it was on him to lead the hunts, bringing the pack to a safe place as they traveled across the wild and make sure everyone was comfortable with their lifestyle, would it be wolf or human. What happened in the past, should stay in the past and instead, Leeteuk was looking forward to a bright future where the pups could enjoy their childhood for much longer. 

The pack was spread out all over the place where they had set up their home at the moment. A bunch of wolves were sunbathing while others were playing around. She-wolves were having their usual gossip-hour and Alphas such as himself waiting for the good news. 

''Leeteuk.'' A voice he was all too happy to hear had him stand over the rock edge, ears perked up in excitement. A grey wolf stood below the rocks, near the caves, tail wagging. ''Ryeowook.'' Leeteuk greeted him, preparing himself for the good or bad news. 

Ryeowook was the physician of their pack, both humans and werewolves experienced. He was the one who took care of wounds, infections, and births. 

''Are they...'' The Brown wolf tilted his head to the side in curiosity, cutting himself off as the Grey wolf revealed canine teeth, the form of a smile. ''They're born, 5 healthy pups.'' He informed and before he could even utter another word, Leeteuk had jumped off the rocks, running around the physician like he was a little pup himself. 

''I'm a father! can I see them?'' 

Ryeowook shook his head in amusement although his ears were down. After the good news, bad news usually followed. ''That's not all why I personally went out to see you.'' His voice was saddened, having the other instantly stop in his tracks. ''What happened?'' Worry crawled its way to his heart. Was the mother sick? Had the pregnancy been too difficult? ''The sixth pup almost didn't make it.'''

The revelation had Leeteuk's heart sank, ''W-what do you mean? Is the pup alive?'' Ryeowook nodded, a glint of pity in his eyes, ''It's breathing but born so very tiny, he's not out of the danger zone yet.'' 

This made Leeteuk all the more jittery to see his family. ''Can I see them?'' Ryewook nodded and stepped out of the way as the Alpha leader hurried into the direction of the dens. 

The pack gathered around and congratulated him on the news. Leeteuk nodded at them in acknowledgment but his attention was only on what was inside the den. 

A bundle of whining and whimpering puppies reached his ears all to soon as the atmosphere changed around him. The first thing to catch his eyes was his tired-looking mate, her ears flat on her head but her expression so content, she was almost glowing. 

She lay on a bed of leaves, grass and whatever else could be found in the forest that was a soft as fur. 

His golden eyes flicked over to the six squirming figures near her belly, seeking warmth in her furs with their eyes closed and little tongues sticking out. They all variated in coats, from brown to dark like their mother but there was one little grayish-white pup wiggling between the others. 

''How are you feeling?'' Leeteuk asked, approaching and licking her snout. Mi-sha whimpered softly, nuzzling against her Alpha's fur. ''I'm fine my Love, just a little tired.'' Both of them looked down at the little ones, their heart light and filled with affection for the next generation that was born. Leeteuk gracefully circled Mi-sha and nosed the pups in curiosity. The oldest, a light brown pup like his own coat, whined at the feeling of a nose brushing over his belly. 

  
The next three had a darker coat like their Omega mother, all squirming further away in need of heat. The fifth was also a light brown and reacting just as lively as his brothers and sisters. 

  
Last but not least, Leeteuk carefully nosed the smallest grayish-white pup. The little thing whimpered and curled into itself weakly, little chest moving up and down heavily. The Alpha's heart softened and with the eyes of his mate locked upon him, he curled around the pups, keeping them between the two to deliver more comfort and warmth. 

While the days were getting warmer, the Spring nights were still cold. 

''They're all perfect, you did well.'' 

Her eyes lit up, like twinkling stars in the night sky. It was important above all else that the Alpha of the pack accepted the litter especially when they were Leeteuk's own pups. 

''I will love and cherish them with all my heart,'' Leeteuk uttered, a proud smile blooming on his face. 

And so the lives of the pups and the other three batches which had been born added a new meaning to the pack.

* * *

It took a few months for the pups to finally open their eyes to the world, along with their little legs wobbling out of the caves and feeling the dirt and fresh grass beneath their paws. 

Leeteuk had been very nervous, always making sure to keep an eye out around the perimeter, although not many different animals crossed paths with their territory, it still was his duty to make sure no nasty fox or badger sneaked in and hurt one of the pups. 

The bathes all survived the first few weeks, bringing hope to the family of their pack getting bigger and stronger. 

There had been tension and arguments if the smallest pup would survive too. As a runt, the pup was significantly weaker than the others. And because of its small size and getting born in a litter, it faced obvious disadvantages such as the fight for survival. 

Heechul a good friend plopped down next to the leader as he played with the little pups, always keeping in mind to be careful. They were fragile but they brought the child out in Leeteuk which he had lost so early in life. 

''How does it feel to be a father?'' Heechul asked and nudged each pup softly, chuckling as they stumbled over each other and ended up in a pile near their paws. ''It's the best feeling ever,'' Leeteuk responded while carefully pulling his children off of each other. ''Just you wait until you have your own.'' 

Heechul grinned, about to counter back that it was less likely he would find someone but a wet feeling against his paw had him glance down in surprise. The smallest pup, the grayish-white one, was a curious thing. 

A tiny wet nose nuzzled up against his leg, round Mocha eyes blinking cutely and little paws unsteady. The big wolf had a special spot for the little one, a matter he had figured out very quickly when he saw Leeteuk's children for the first time.

He knew what it was like to be the odd one out, having brothers and sisters with a darker coat and being the only brown one. ''Hello there little one,'' Heechul said kindly, lowering his head and licking a tiny ear. 

The little one yipped, gleeful to be noticed. As the runt, he was often overlooked because his brothers and sisters were louder and more demanding. He was weak, a target for wrestling and also the first one getting pushed out of things, might it be eating a big piece of meat or for a spot against their mother's belly. 

It made the little pup downhearted, he couldn't help that he was different and that his brothers and sisters felt superior to him but at-least Uncle Heechul liked him a lot. He felt safe with the bigger wolf and he was much more fun than his brothers and sisters.

The pup squealed as Heechul brushed a wet tongue over his little snout and continued to lick him as the pup rolled over onto his back, flashing his belly between fits of giggles. Leeteuk watched in amusement, the other pups didn't share those feelings as they got jealous of why their tiny brother got more attention from the cool Uncle.

They scrambled over, pushing the grayish-white pup out of the way with their snipping mouths, causing the tiny pup to whine and fight back for his spot only to move away with a shriek and a sore tail between his legs when one of them stepped on it. He could try and fight them but it always ended up with him losing. ‘’Come on little ones, don’t push your brother like that.’’ Heechul frowned in disapproval. 

  
Leeteuk sighed and pulled the pup close, ‘’It’s okay Jonghyun.’’ He licked the scruff on his cheek. His heart hurt as he heard his son whimper and stare at the ground with sad puppy eyes. ‘’Let’s bring you back to your mother.’’ Jonghyun was picked up by the back of the neck and carried back to his concerned mother. 

  
  
Mi-sha always tried to make him feel warm and loved in fear the behavior from the others would change his personality or his point of view on life when it hasn’t even started yet. She would groom the tiny pup as he buried deep in her soft fur. She enjoyed times alone with him too and the only thing she could promise was that the future was much brighter than this. 

* * *

Along with learning how to walk, they also had to learn how to howl and shape-shift. Leeteuk and the others were there every step of the way, showing them how to do it the easiest way. At first, Leeteuk demonstrated to them how to change while standing still, eventually when they had mastered that, he expected them to shape-shift while running.

  
  
It came in handy if they needed to escape and had to change back to wolf-form. Transforming wasn’t painful but could be highly uncomfortable. The feeling of bones shifting, muscles ripping and forming had wolves often preferring to stay in their natural form. 

  
The first few tries didn’t go as smoothly, but with practice, Leeteuk just knew the pups could easily transform in no time.

* * *

Over the next couple of years, the pups had gotten older and for Jonghyun, life kept throwing him challenges but that didn’t stop him from being curious and going on adventures. It first started just outside the den since he was not allowed to wander further without an adult.

They were waiting for the hunting group to return with delicious Moose that had been spotted not that far from their territory but Jonghyun couldn’t help but explore, his tiny nose pressed against the ground as he smelled for anything interesting. His mother said it was good training for if he had to hunt his prey later. 

He found a fallen tree trunk just big enough for him to fit in while he tried to ignore his brothers and sisters. As a tiny pup, he was not big enough to jump on top but he could explore the tree trunk on the inside. 

At first, he didn’t dare to go in as it was quite dark. 

With flat ears and upper body low to the ground, he watched the darkness cautiously. There was a hole in the middle where the sun rays were shining through, he blinked curiously when seeing something greenish hanging near the hole. 

Jonghyun looked over his shoulder at his siblings, they were all playing around near their mother, laughing, jumping and wrestling with each other, it was natural for them to practice fighting but for Jonghyun, nothing was appealing about it. 

With a huff, he hesitantly climbed inside and closer to what seemed to be a cocoon. There was a crack on the underside and to Jonghyun's surprise, blue color was emerging through the green. ‘What is that?’ He thought to himself, almost pressing his little button nose against it. 

There was movement inside as if a little animal was waiting to be born. ‘’H-hi!’’ Jonghyun said shyly, plopping down on his butt as he studied the odd cocoon. ‘’My name is Jjon-Jjongie.’’ His tongue curled around the difficult name although a proud grin appeared on his face for coming up with a nickname for himself. ‘’What is yours?’’

The animal wiggled inside which had Jonghyun tilting his head to the side, ‘’You don’t have a name?’’ The tiny pup got excited, tail wagging and ears perked, ‘’Oh oh oh, how about I give you one!’’ 

There were a lot of names that went through his mind but one just stuck and his eyes twinkled as he stared at the little cocooned animal, ‘’How about Yara?’’ He suggested cutely and giggled as a flash of blue was seen through the green. ‘’You like it too? Yay!’’ 

Jonghyun jumped up and down in excitement, accidentally hitting his head against the top of the trunk. ‘’Ouch!’’ The pup whined, tiny paws cradling his head while a few wood snippers came down. Jonghyun's nose scrunched up, a funny ticklish feeling had him frown before he sneezed hard. 

‘’Oops sorry.’’ He mumbled softly and carefully laid down on his belly and began to tell the little animal about his day. He told Yara how he woke up in the morning feeling a bit cold but his father had allowed him to cuddle until he was warm again and his mother had taught the cups how to howl which had been a lot of fun!

  
  
‘’Jonghyun!’’ 

The pup halted his babbles, ears up and listening if he had heard right. ‘’Jonghyun where are you?’’  
  


The Tiny pup pouted, ‘’I’m sorry Yara, Mommy is calling.’’ He stood up just as his mother called again, her voice slightly leaning towards a panicked tone. ‘’I will come back later okay Yara?’’  
  
  
A flash of blue was his answer and with a happy yip, Jonghyun shuffled out of the tree trunk and stumbled on unsteady legs back to his mother. The big dark-brown wolf stood near the den, her brown orbs darting around the area then landing on him.   
  


She came running over, checking him for any injury. ‘’Here you are Baby, I thought something had happened!’’ Jonghyun shook his head, ‘’I’m okay mommy, I made a new friend!’’ She sighed in relief and nuzzled his snout, ‘’I’m happy to hear that but don’t wander off like that again.’’

  
Jonghyun bobbed his head but pouted as she carried him back to the nest. ‘’Mommy, when is daddy coming back?’’ She settled him down next to his napping siblings and curled around them, ‘’It will take a while, tell me about your new friend.’’

  
  
His eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, ‘’OKAY!’’ He shrunk as one of his siblings whined and rolled over, clearly disturbed by his loud voice. 

  
Mi-sha chuckled, ‘’Whisper little one.’’ Jonghyun curled up between her paws and told her about Yara and how he wanted to see his little friend again. ‘’Can I Mommy?’’ He flicked big puppy eyes up at her, and just like always, she was unable to say no to those twinkling eyes and cute face.

  
  
‘’Promise to tell me when you go.’’ Jonghyun nodded in agreement then yawned, those big orbs he used just a second ago gradually closed as his tiny body was finally worn out. ‘’Sleep.’’ She whispered and gently lowered her head over his back as he snuggled into her warmth. Just for now she would let him nap here instead of his usual place between his siblings.

* * *


	2. Trouble On The Horizon

* * *

It was a warm summer evening when the pups joined the very first bonfire. The werewolves took the time to gather wood in their human form and start a bonfire in a small open area between the trees. As the family arrived at the area which wasn’t that far from the Dens. Leeteuk took off to socialize with the elders while the mother stayed with the pups. 

  
It was a merry atmosphere with drinks and laughs. They celebrated a peaceful life, wealth of food and the health of every wolf in the pack. 

  
Everyone, especially the elder she-wolves took an interest in the tiny cute pups, automatically pampering them and gossiping with Mi-sha. As a mother of 6 hyperactive pups, she barely had time to leave the Den and hang about with the other she-wolves of the pack.  
  
  
Jonghyun huddled behind his mother’s legs, he wasn’t necessarily scared but just shy to be around so many wolves. His siblings easily adjusted and soaked up the attention the others gave them.  


There was another wolf pup maybe a few years older than him, sitting next to them and eyeing him up in curiosity. The pup was a brownish/white color with beautiful brown eyes and a long pretty snout  


‘’What a cute little babe.’’ One of the elders leaned down, taking a good look at him. Jonghyun blinked and hid behind his mother’s legs, feeling the tip of his ears heat up timidly. ‘’Is he your youngest?’’ Mi-sha grinned and stepped back, ‘’He indeed is, right my little Jonghyun?’’ She asked and encouraged him forward by headbutting his backside softly. 

  
Jonghyun didn’t say anything and just froze up, the elder wolf laughed, not to belittle him though and she brought her own family member forward. ‘’This is Taeyeon my granddaughter.’’ She introduced, ‘’Say Hi, Taeyeon.’’  
  
  
‘’Hello.’’ She greeted them with a wolfish smile, her voice light. ‘’Do you want to play?’’ Jonghyun tilted his head to the side, it’s not that he didn’t want to, he just couldn’t believe someone wanted to hang out with him. Hesitantly he nodded which had her tail wag in excitement. ‘’Let’s go on an adventure!’’ Jonghyun turned his head and looked up at his mother who smiled in return. 

  
The small pup swallowed nervously and slowly followed Taeyeon, he liked adventures a lot but will Taeyeon still like him after it?  
  
  
They passed several of their family-members in human-form, drinking and dancing around the bonfire. Both of them observed a little bottle with liquid inside and even sniffed at it which had them getting chased around by a family member. The pups were too young for Alcohol but all was good as they ran from the bonfire, giggling in joy.  
  
  
‘’What do you want to do?’’ Taeyeon asked him enthusiastically. ‘’We could eat then explore the big old tree that I saw nearby or we could chase some bunnies around?’’ Jonghyun thought about it, his tummy felt empty and he felt like doing everything Taeyeon suggested.  
  
  
‘’How about we do all three?’’   


‘’Alright! Let’s go!’’

  
They both giggled and ran toward Sungmin on the other side of the bonfire, he was in charge of cleaning the meat and cooking it over the fire for those who didn’t want to eat it raw but actually desired to taste the seasoned meat and feel the tenderness in their mouths. 

  
While Jonghyun was munching on his slab of cooked deer, he overheard a conversation that took place not that far from him. ‘’Bears are getting closer to our territory,’’ Heechul said, pacing back and forth in concern. ‘’Why does it always have to be them or the Silver hand?’’ Jonghyun tilted his head to the side, wondering who the Silver hands were. He knew what a bear was and that they were big evil meanies but since Uncle Heechul used them in the same sentence, did that mean they were big meanies too?   


‘’Calm down Heechul, we need to go on a reconnaissance of where they actually are before moving the pack,’’ Leeteuk replied in a calming tone. Heechul shook his head, ‘’It might be too late by then.’’   


‘’What do you mean?’’ One of the other wolves nervously asked, their coat a light brownish/sandish color and their eyes dark brown and kind. ‘’I was with the hunting pack this morning, I caught a glimpse of at least two bears, Donghae,’’ Heechul informed then looked at Leeteuk.  


‘’We shouldn’t wait any longer and just go.’’ He gulped, his aura emitting dread which was new for the laid-back wolf they all knew. ‘’There is only one chunk of forest separating us, If I calculate my footsteps back to the pack correctly, it will take them until tomorrow evening to enter our area.’’   


‘’No Heechul.’’ Leeteuk scowled, just the raise of his tone had Jonghyun’s ears lower. ‘’I’m sending out a scouting group tomorrow, I’m not having panic amongst the pack before even knowing what their motive is.’’ 

  
‘’Do Bears even have a motive except to kill?’’ Heechul snapped back, teeth bared and eyes fierce. ‘’They’re bloody monsters, last week they were inhabiting the mountain area and now they moved further down!’’ Jonghyun gasped, jumping in shock as Leeteuk barked at the other, stance a show of dominance as he raised his upper body higher, looking down at Heechul in means to intimidate him. ‘’Don’t question my decisions! I’m sending a scouting group tomorrow, end off discussion.’’ 

The situation had turned tense out of the blue, the small pup didn’t like any of it. He never witnessed his father and uncle quarrel like this so the Bear situation was really dire. ‘’Jjongie?’’ Taeyeon appeared next to him, her eyes worriedly taking in how the elders were acting. ‘’H-how about we chase some bunnies now?’’ He mumbled, feeling a bit uneasy and wanting to leave.

‘’Sure.’’ She agreed, not liking the situation either. They were about to leave the bonfire before Jonghyun suddenly let out some hurried noises, ‘’Oh! I forgot to give Yara some of the meat!’’ 

Taeyeon blinked, ‘’Whose Yara?’’ 

‘’My other friend!’’ Jonghyun grinned then ran back to receive a piece of meat and proudly carried it between his small canine teeth. Curiosity got the better of the older wolf and she followed him towards a collapsed tree trunk with an opening in the middle. 

She followed him inside and was baffled, to say the least, Yara was a cocoon?  
  
  
  
‘’Uh Jjongie?’’ 

‘’Here you go Yara.’’ Jonghyun muffled then dropped the meat and nudged it forward with his snout. ‘’I hope you don’t mind that it’s cooked instead of raw.’’ A flash of blue flashed across the cocoon but other then that, it didn’t make any movement towards the meat that lay beneath it. Taeyeon never saw such an odd friendship before, especially not one that was one-sided like this. The cocoon was just hanging there and while she was knowledgeable about what it was, it wasn’t developed yet.

  
‘’I-i don’t think your friend is hungry.’’ She inquired quietly, a little confused but not having the heart to tell Jonghyun that Yara didn’t like meat or could eat it for that matter. ‘’That’s alright, I will leave it here in case she gets hungry.’’ The pup yipped then turned around with big eyes.

  
‘’Bunny chase?’’ 

  
Taeyeon stared back, a small smile lifting at the corners of her snout. ‘’Bunny chase.’’ She agreed and they both left the tree trunk in a rush towards a field nearby that had Bunnies hopping around. 

* * *

  
Chasing the bunnies was a lot of fun but after they all disappeared into a hole in the ground when the skies gotter darker, Taeyeon and Jonghyun called it a day. The older wolf had shown her new friend the big old tree before they left for their dens.  
  
  
The big old tree was very beautiful with its pink petals and the fireflies flying around. ‘’You know, you are my first friend who I’m showing this to.’’ She admitted, both of them gazing up at the fireflies in amazement while sitting side by side.  
  
  
‘’Really?’’ Jonghyun squeaked, his heart swelling with joy at hearing this. ‘’Uhu.’’ The she-wolf hummed positively. ‘’I don’t like the other pups around my age and you’re the first one I have genuinely enjoyment with.’’ The small pup smiled, as a runt of the litter, it wasn’t every day that he got compliments especially not when his siblings were so much better at everything, but to hear how Taeyeon liked his presence, it truly made Jonghyun’s day.

  
‘’So you don’t mind me being the runt?’’ He asked bluntly, eyes lowering as he automatically guarded himself against the hurtful words probably coming his way. Taeyeon turned her head towards him, eyes wide and startled.

  
‘’Certainly not!’’ her tone had an underlying edge of hurt to it. ‘’I don’t care, it doesn’t stop you from being the sweetest!’’ She approached the smaller pup and nosed the side of his head. ‘’I didn’t become your friend because of your status but your personality which is way more important you know!’’ 

  
Jonghyun was a bit caught off guard, eyes watering just a little. ‘’Y-you really mean that?’’ He whimpered then nuzzled her back. ‘’My siblings are meanies sometimes, I thought you f-felt the same w-way.’’ 

  
Taeyeon whimpered too, ‘’You know, it may sound harsh but..’’ She hesitated, ‘’Those who start out as the weakest, end up being the strongest later in life.’’ The small pup stared at her, taking in those words, it was a fact that he was the weakest pup but would he truly end up being a strong adult wolf? That was so hard to imagine, needless to say, he appreciated her honest opinion.

  
‘’I-if you say so.’’ Jonghyun smiled, ‘’Thank you for being my friend.’’ They grinned at each other and walked back to the Dens where they separated for the night, the small pup couldn’t remember ever falling into a nice contented sleep. 

  
The next morning had a lot of things to offer for Jonghyun as he stumbled out of the caves excitedly, today was their first hunting lesson and while it wasn’t on heavy-weighted animals such as Moose or Bison, Jonghyun was still looking forward to seeing their pack in action.

  
‘’Okay kids, stay close to me.’’ Kangin, a dark brown coated wolf informed seriously, he was the kind of wolf that you shouldn’t test, or in other words, shouldn’t mess with and just listen to. Leeteuk, Heechul and a few others took the lead to the hunting grounds. 

  
There was a group of deer grazing on the meadow, not aware of the wolves in the shadows. ‘’First, it’s handy if you have a plan of action,’’ Leeteuk explained, grinning as the pups sat on their bums and gazed up at him with wide eager yet observing eyes. ‘’When alone, you could observe which of the deer is the weakest or slightly smaller than the others.’’

  
''Oh! Like Jonghyun?'' One of the pups asked curiously, the adults gasped and Jonghyun lowered his head, ears flat, way to rub it in that he was small and weak. Did that mean predators did the same thing and would come for him? He let out a low fearful whine, Heechul instantly went over to comfort him while Leeteuk scowled the oldest sibling. 

  
‘’How could you say that about your Sibling?’’ Leeteuk scowled, disapproval in his tone. ‘’Samedi, you are the oldest and should make your siblings feel secure, not insecure.’’ The pup lowered his ears, feeling bad for his attitude, ‘’I’m sorry...’’ 

  
Leeteuk shook his head, ‘’I’m very disappointed.’’ Samedi winched. If there was one thing that pups disliked then it was to disappoint their father and the Alpha leader of the pack. They looked up to him, wanting to be exactly like him and they naturally tried to look tough in his eyes. 

  
‘’You should say sorry to Jonghyun, not me.’’ Samedi averted his eyes to the smallest sibling, ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He uttered sincerely, while the question had been out of curiosity and he didn’t really mean anything by it, still the damage was done. Jonghyun nodded but the eagerness to learn how to hunt was gone. 

Leeteuk sighed inwardly and carried on with the instructions on how to hunt. ‘’Stay here with Uncle Heechul and Donghae, watch and learn.’’ The Alpha went off with a few others while the pups, Heechul and Donghae stayed at the sidelines as they targeted a deer, smaller than the others and would probably have been a teenager in human years.

  
They surrounded the unknowing animal and when Leeteuk came out of hiding, the others took that as a hint that the hunt began and came out of the bushes too. The cluster of Deer became wild, running off in every direction but the wolves didn’t care, they only had one target in their vision.

  
It amazed the pups how well coordinated they all were, the deer was directed wherever the wolves wanted as they gradually closed in on him from left, right and behind. Leeteuk jumped on the deer, large canine teeth and claws inserting themselves into the animal's neck, dragging the deer to the ground. It didn’t go without a fight, paws, and legs kicking everywhere, the other wolves had to be careful, a few joined in to keep the deer down by the neck until it gave up fighting and the Alpha made the final move to finish it off.

  
Everyone was overwhelmed to see a kill for the first time but that didn’t stop them from admiring Leeteuk's strength, giving them more of a reason to want to become like him. Jonghyun didn’t think any different, could he grow up and be like his father? Strong, powerful and wise all at once? Lack of self-confidence made that all a fantasy, he first had to see it for himself before believing it.

* * *

  
The walk back to their territory was full of cheers and rumbling tummies but the joy only lasted for a moment. A sudden loud guttural roar split the air, the pups flinched and stumbled closer to the protective figures of their family. 

Heechul cursed and turned his attention to the others, ‘’We need to leave now!’’ Leeteuk didn’t protest, surrounding the pups in a circle, they hurried back to the Dens and left them with Mi-sha and the other Omega females while the deer was instantly forgotten.

‘’Bears.’’ Heechul hissed to Leeteuk as they warned everyone to get ready to move. ‘’We need to get to a safer place.’’ The Alpha leader nodded, ‘’Send out the scouting group, we don’t want problems in front of us.’’ Heechul obeyed and parted ways to do as ordered while Leeteuk rounded everyone up.

Jonghyun didn’t know what was going on but the roar had scared him a lot. His siblings weren’t in better condition as they trembled beneath their mother’s belly. He noticed the adults run around, making themselves ready to move away.

So they were leaving the Dens? 

It reminded Jonghyun off Yara and how she was defenseless against a bear attack. With his tiny heart in his mouth, Jonghyun had only a second of hesitation before running off to the fallen tree trunk. ‘’Jonghyun!’’ Mi-sha cried in panic, unable to follow him in fear that the other pups would be lost to her too, instead, she had hoped her voice would bring him back but to her horror, he ignored it. 

  
‘’Yara!’’ Jonghyun whimpered, crawling into the fallen tree trunk, ‘’We need to leave, there’s a bear-attack!’’ The pup stared up at the cocoon with wide, wet eyes, to his surprise the cocoon seemed to have been ripped apart, there was no longer a hint of blue in there.

  
Panic settled in, had Yara been eaten? The meat he had brought yesterday was still there. With tears welling up in his eyes, he scrambled out of the hole in the middle, turning his head in every direction for his little friend. ‘’Yara! Where are you!’’ Instead of getting a reply back, he got something more terrifying in the form of a loud roar behind him. Jonghyun shrunk away, staring with wide puppy eyes at the trees behind him, was a bear close by? 

  
Something unexpectedly flew insight, a blue and black blob landed carefully on his nose, it’s wings fluttering as Jonghyun stared at it crossed eyed. It was huge but very pretty and the pup couldn’t help but think that it was Yara.

  
‘’Y-Yara?’’ He asked cutely, in return having tiny forelegs tickling his face as if that was the answer to his question. A wave of relief hit him to know that Yara was alright. ‘’I’m glad you’re alright.’’ The butterfly wiggled on top of his nose before taking flight and Jonghyun knew why as a scream almost left his snout as he was lifted from the tree trunk but instead of a bear snatching him up, it was his Uncle Heechul. 

  
‘’What are you doing here playing with Butterflies, we need to leave!’’ Heechul scowled, Jonghyun couldn’t even defend himself as the older wolf urged him forward, they ran away from the trees and just at that very moment deflecting a Bear that came barling out of it and crushed the tree trunk he was standing on not a minute ago. Jonghyun yelped, whimpering loudly while Heechul gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath. The Bear had already noticed them and was giving chase, roaring and showing off a mouth full of sharp teeth.

  
It all went downhill as Jonghyun tripped and fell on his face, slowing their escape, causing the bear to get closer too. ‘’Jonghyun!’’ Heechul yelled, hind legs digging into the ground as he stopped in his tracks and turned around for him.

  
The earth shook underneath Jonghyun, the small Pup hurriedly got on all fours, tears blurring his vision. Why did he have to be such a failure that he couldn’t even run away from a Bear! A loud growl sounded above him and the tiny pup squeezed his eyes, frozen in fear as the animal was about to maul him. 

  
But then Leeteuk jumped in between the bear and his youngest son, baring his teeth and growling at the bear. Before the bear could react, Leeteuk leaped and bit the bear in the neck, buying time so that the others could bring Jonghyun to safety. 

  
‘’Come with me little one.’’ Donghae urged him away from the fight. ‘’B-but d-dad…’’ Jonghyun stuttered, heart thumping in his chest as the Bear hit Leeteuk with its big arm and knocked him to the ground but Heechul quickly took the bear's attention.

  
‘’Get him out of here!!’’ Leeteuk howled to Donghae, quickly getting up to leap back onto the bear, digging his canine teeth into its neck, but it didn’t seem to be doing much good. The bear’s flesh was just too thick to do much damage. Heechul let out a loud yelp when the Bear hit him hard in the side with its paw, the wolf went flying and hit the trunk of a nearby tree. He landed on the grass at the base of the tree with a grunt, wincing in pain as he saw he was bleeding. 

Jonghyun never felt so guilty in his life, his uncle was hurt and that was because he tripped and now they had to fight the bear to keep it away so they could bring HIM back to his mother and siblings. 

  
Why did he only ever bring bad luck? 

  
‘’Uncle!’’ Jonghyun worriedly yelled, Heechul tried to get up, but the pain in his ribs made it impossible for him to get up on the first try. ‘’Donghae! Bring him back and get out of here, we will follow behind you all soon!’’ Heechul replied, attention back on the bear as Donghae nudged the pup away from the scene. 

  
  
‘’Come on little one, you heard your uncle,’’ Donghae said nervously, he had a duty and he wasn’t going to muke it up despite the bear attack being incredibly scary for him, for all of them.  
  
  
Jonghyun obeyed, running away from the scene, ‘’B-but U-uncle i-is…’’ Donghae cut him off, ‘’He will be okay, Uncle Heechul is a big strong wolf.’’ Jonghyun nodded, there was no doubt that Heechul was one of the strongest wolves he has ever known.  
  
  
Leeteuk, Heechul and a few others managed to drive the bear away, back into the forest since the bear could see he was outnumbered. One of the other wolves, Siwon was skeptical, ‘’I don’t trust this, why would a bear come straight for our territory?’’ 

The Alpha Leader grunted, supporting Heechul’s weight with his own body, ‘’Maybe he felt protective…’’ Siwon tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing, ‘’Why would he?’’ 

Heechul gasped, as if realizing something, ‘’Maybe he was protecting bear cubs.’’ Leeteuk and Siwon exchanged glances, ‘’Then where is the female?’’ All of them grew silent, fearing the worst. ‘’We need to get to the pack NOW!’’ Leeteuk raised his voice 

Donghae and Jonghyun rejoined the pack although there was another obstacle in their way. A river was separating them from the pack and a fallen tree trunk could be used as their bridge to the other side. The small pup whimpered, not liking the view of water rushing beneath them, he was tiny and not that good of a swimmer. Donghae instinctively picked the pup up and carefully set foot on the wood. ‘’Jonghyun!’’ He heard his mother yell in relief and standing on the other side of the river. 

  
‘’Mommy!’’ He called back fearfully, small tears streaming his cheeks, ears low on his head and tail between his legs. ‘’Shh, it’s alright, Baby!’’ She cooed, shuffling carefully forward as Donghae balanced himself on the shaky tree trunk. ‘’You’re doing great Donghae!’’ 

  
Donghae grunted, being just a young wolf himself, his muscles and strength were still developing but the roar of another bear didn’t help the situation at all. Misha's eyes went wide as she saw a bear coming towards them, slightly lighter in coat than the other, probably the female. ‘’Donghae!’’ She yelled in alarm, moving forward to protect her youngest son and the young wolf.  
  
  
It was too late as the bear took a swipe, hitting Donghae’s backside, with a shriek the wolf almost slipped off and his jaw slackened, accidentally letting go of the pup. Jonghyun screamed as his body pummeled into the unforgiving cold water, the current was so strong, it was impossible for him to cling to anything. 

  
‘’JONGHYUN!’’ Mi-sha screamed, tears in her eyes. She quickly jumped off the tree trunk into the river in the hope she could get to him. ‘’M-mommy!’’ Jonghyun choked, small head above the water as he was carried away by the stream. Leeteuk, Heechul and the others arrived in the middle of it all, Leeteuk couldn’t believe what he saw and instantly ran next to the riverbank with Siwon while Heechul, Donghae, Kangin, and the others fought the second bear.

‘’Hold on baby!’’ Mi-sha panted, doggy paddling closer and closer. Jonghyun tried with all his might to get to her but he was no match for the strength of the river. ‘’MI-SHA WATERFALL!’’ Leeteuk howled and jumped into the river too. Mi-sha lunged forward, their paws almost touching. Jonghyun was gradually getting exhausted, keeping his head above water and trying to swim back against the current took a toll on his small body. Panic didn’t help the situation too, especially now that there was a waterfall behind him. 

  
The small puppy gasped, nearing the waterfall dangerously close, he felt the tip of his paw touch that of his mother but that’s when he was yanked over the edge and down the waterfall.  
  
  
‘’MOMMY DADDY!’’ He screamed before he was pulled down by the water.  
  
  
‘’JONGHYUN!’’ They both cried out, slumped over a rock just on the edge of the waterfall. Mi-sha sobbed in agony and shakily stood upon the rock, ready to just jump down to search for her pup but Leeteuk held her back. ‘’Let go Leeteuk! Let me get my baby!’’ 

Leeteuk yanked her back, tears in his own eyes. ‘’W-we can try to go down b-but this river goes on forever.’’ Mi-sha shook her head, burying her face against her Alphas fur. 

  
‘’M-my baby.’’ 

Both parents clung to the rock, devastated and in tears. They never expected that the day would end like this. One of their precious pups was gone, would they ever find Jonghyun again?

* * *


	3. Lone Wolf

* * *

A whole night had passed and the morning had the sun eagerly coming up to shine its rays on Skyrim and as well on the small pup lying unconscious on the riverbank by a tree near Eastmarch. When Jonghyun woke up, he didn’t really remember the day before, only snippets of a bear-attack and getting separated from his parents. He released a low whine and curled up under the large tree, his whole body felt like it was on fire. 

  
‘’Mommy, Daddy?’’ Jonghyun murmured painfully underneath his breath. Slowly he moved his paws, legs, and tail, nothing seemed to be broken so far but his eyes were still too weak to stay open, ‘’ _ At least I’m not in the river anymore. _’’ is the last thing Jonghyun thought before passing out.

  
When the wolf pup woke up again he felt a lot better to the point he could even stand up. His fur had dried up underneath the sun and except for a few scratched he felt fine to move around. ‘’Mommy?!’’ He called while observing the place he had stranded. 

  
The place was very much like home, mountains, forests, and rivers. ‘’Daddy?’’ Jonghyun yelled again then dropped his ears when he didn’t get any response back. Where were his parents or Uncle Heechul, better yet where was his pack? Jonghyun looked around, every direction was similar. Where did he come from, the left or the right? His gut feeling told him to follow the river to the left and that’s what he did.

  
It didn’t take a long time to get lost in the wilderness, not that he knew where he was going from the start. Not only that but hunger was grumbling in his tummy. It would be difficult to take on a deer because of its size, he didn’t even want to think about hunting down a Moose but maybe a Rabbit or Rodent would be easy. 

  
Jonghyun whimpered softly, already missing his parents who would provide food for him but also kept him company and warm when he felt lonely. ‘’I-i don’t know what to d-do.’’ He stammered, big puppy eyes welling up with tears. 

  
The sun might still be up in the sky but it wouldn’t take long before night arrived and he would have to wander around in the dark.

_  
Alone _

  
Something rustling in the bushes paralyzed Jonghyun with fear. A small brown Rodent crawled out, sniffing along the ground for food. The wolf pup couldn’t be happier, it was tiny enough that he might catch it without it injuring him in the progress. Jonghyun remembered how Leeteuk used to stay low to the ground, eyes on its target and before he knew it, he was already approaching the even smaller animal who seemed to be unaware of his presence. 

  
Licking his snout, the small pup took a leap out of the bushes right onto…nothing. ‘’W-what?’’ He asked baffled before hearing a squeal and seeing the Rodent run-off. ‘’Come here you!’’ 

Chasing after the animal seemed to be the right thing to do as he managed to step on its tail before wrapping his jaw around its tiny neck.

  
He has never been this proud of himself as he was now, despite the sadness of losing his family. There was still hope for him if he just could hunt Rodents and bunnies every day until he was skilled enough to go after a fox or even a deer. 

  
But that wasn’t the only thing he had to look out for to survive while searching for his parents. The nights is when the monsters came out, he had to find a place to take refuge in, gather his energy and feel safe. With a full belly, Jonghyun went on the lookout for a cave but instead of finding one, he found an abandoned hut. The smell of inhabitants was faint, either something happened to them or they left a while ago. 

  
He carefully slinked up to the structure, ears high and listening for suspicious movements. There wasn’t any, birds were singing in a nearby tree which meant it wasn’t deathly silent as if something dangerous was going to attack. Jonghyun peeked through a small hole between the wood as well before eventually moving into the shack. 

  
There was a bed, nightstand, a hearth, and a table. Books were thrown all over the ground and a few clothes hung in a small closet or over the bed. The people living here must have left in a hurry. Well...as long as they didn’t come back.

  
Jonghyun made sure to close and lock the door then jumped on the bed, making tiny circles before lying down. It was like the lock he had on his emotions burst out all at once, maybe because he was full and warm and safe for the night? It reminded him of cuddling up against the fur of his mother and feeling comforted by the scent of his protective father. 

  
Tears ran down over his cheeks, making small wet splotches on the pillow. He missed his parents already and it has been just a day that they were separated. He could feel the anxiety roll of himself in waves, feeling terrified and lost. 

  
As the runt, Jonghyun had basically been branded as the smaller and weaker pup. It had never been different. His parents took extra care of him but also protected him too much and it caused a downside for him as he didn’t have the experience of surviving on his own as much as his siblings had. 

  
And now...everything wasn’t handed to him on a plate, he had to take care of himself in the big wide world where danger was around every corner. Everything changed drastically and Jonghyun couldn’t do anything but cry as his heart shattered.

* * *

Seasons changed to Autumn and close to winter, the cold breeze brushed over Jonghyun’s face as he stood in his human-form by a pond. In human years his age would probably be somewhere around 9 or 10 but for someone around his age, he was clever enough to know how to work a fishing pole. 

  
It didn’t take him long to realize it was gonna be difficult to locate his pack with how big Skyrim was. One of the chests in the shack had provided him a map of whole Tamriel, there were many places where his pack could have been and where they had moved to now. 

  
  
Eventually, he had no other choice but to stay by the shack, survive and get stronger. The most important thing was to get through the winter, they could be harsh and he had to be well prepared. 

  
It was fortunate he was a Greyish white wolf, his coat was dense - thicker in winter, it gave him enough warmth not to instantly freeze but still for precautions the gathering of wood and figuring out how the hearth worked was the best thing to do. 

After catching a few fish, Jonghyun went back with a bucket full and while plucking a few berries along the way. He heard voices not that far away from the shack which was odd to him since not many folks visited these parts of the forests, they most rather stuck to the road.  
  
  
‘’I found a place to stay.’’ A voice with a sly accent said out loud, probably to a few others who were traveling with this person. ‘’It got loot too!’’ Jonghyun frowned, had a few bandits found his little shack? No way will he let them take what wasn’t theirs…

  
Well, the stuff wasn’t Jonghyun’s either but it helped him survive, which was better than stealing and selling everything right? He carefully hid the bucket in the bushes and shifted back to his wolf-form before jumping out of hiding, ears erect and fur bristled, lips pulled back with a snarl.

  
A bunch of Khajiits were inspecting his hut, they whirled around at the sound of an angry wolf. ‘’What is that thing doing here?’’ One of the oldest looking Khajiits and seemingly being a guard asked in alarm and unsheathed his sword. The two female Khajiits hid behind him and another guard.

  
Jonghyun was surprised to see Khajiits around this part of Skyrim, It wasn’t only hunting and surviving what the wolf pup did here but he was learning the history of Skyrim as well as the different races in books he had found around the place. He had to thank Ryeowook for teaching him how to read back in the day.  
  
  
Khajiits are Cathay and are recognizable by their feline appearance and their sly accent. Along with the Argonians, they are referred to as the beast-races of Skyrim. Because of this, Khajiits have a negative public image. They are the rarest race encountered in Skyrim, most commonly found only in caravans.

  
‘’This is my hut, what do you want?’’ Jonghyun growled, hoping his profile was intimidating despite his small frame. One of the females pushed past the guards, ‘’Wait Zaynabi!’’ One of them protested but she ignored him and shot the pup a polite smile. ‘’I apologize, we thought this was an abandoned one like most in Skyrim.’’ 

  
‘’I see,’’ Jonghyun mumbled, backing down when he noticed they were just as cautious of him as he was of them. ‘’Are you with the Caravans?’’ She blinked and nodded, ‘’Yes, we travel from Riften to Dawnstar, occasionally setting up camps near cities to trade.’’ Zaynabi replied, a soft purring note in her voice as she smiled at him.

  
‘’Why are we telling this to that wolf-pup who was about to attack us?’’ The oldest guard growled, ‘’You’re way too trusting Zaynabi.’’ He crossed his arms with a glare. She frowned back at him, ‘’Dro'marash, It’s just a wolf-pup, he was defending his home, right?’’ 

  
Jonghyun nodded when she looked at him for confirmation. ‘’But why are you alone out here?’’ The other female stepped away from the guards when she noticed that there was no danger for now. 

  
The pup lowered his head, feeling upset all over again and he wasn’t sure if he could trust them. Dro'marash huffed, ‘’We need to go Zaynabi, Ahkari, we have a lot of ways to go.’’ He grabbed the females by their arms but Zaynabi was as always stubborn.

‘’No! We can stay the night and keep him company!’’ 

‘’Yeah! My feet hurt!’’ Ahkari agreed with a whine.

  
Dro'marash rolled his eyes and turned to the last member of their little group who hadn’t said anything at all. ‘’What do you think Kharjo? Can we afford to spend the night camping?’’ 

  
Kharjo’s eyes flickered between his traveling-group and Jonghyun. The wolf-pup intrigued him and they had no quests or bounty to hunt down so they could afford to stay a night. ‘’We can stay here and rest.’’ He nodded then tilted his head to the side, ‘’If that’s alright with our little friend?’’ 

  
Jonghyun glanced up with wide surprised puppy eyes. He didn’t expect strangers to want to keep him company although he was suspicious about their motives, Jonghyun was in need of social contact. Being alone for months and talking to yourself isn't as satisfying and he didn’t want to lose his voice. 

  
In the end, he allowed them to set up camp close to his hut. Jonghyun sat next to Zaynabi as she taught him how to make a campfire before the pup offered to share his fish, he had caught that afternoon.  
  
  
‘’You’re so kind.’’ Zaynabi smiled, hesitantly reaching out her hand to scratch behind his ear. A faint shiver ran down his spine and with a whimper leaned his head back against the furry hand. Affection was another thing he missed but he allowed her to touch him for a little bit, they didn’t seem to be here with evil-will. ‘’You look so young.’’ She murmured, pulling her hand back as Dro'marash and Kharjo walked up with fish on sticks and hung them over the fire. ‘’Do you want to tell us what happened?’’ 

  
Jonghyun sighed, sitting down on his bottom and staring blankly into the fire. Would it hurt to tell these strangers about what happened? ‘’My pack tried to fight and evacuate our current territory because of a bear-attack.’’ He began, sighing deeply, ‘’I fell in a river and lost them. I’m trying to search for them but I’m not even sure if they survived the attack.’’ 

  
Zaynabi continued the scratching behind his ear as distressed whimpers left him. ‘’You poor thing.’’ She then turned to Dro'marash, ‘’Can we keep him?’’ The older Khajiit almost fell over. ‘’What? Zaynabi! We don’t know him!’’ 

‘’But he’s just a tiny pup!’’

‘’He seems to be more than capable enough to take care of himself!’’

‘’Maybe for a few months but winter is coming!’’

  
Dro'marash shook his head, arms crossing over his chest, his iron armor clinking as he moved. ‘’No…’’ He concluded harshly then stood up with his fish to eat it in his tent in peace. Jonghyun frowned a little, what was up with that guy? 

  
‘’Don’t mind him, he’s a grumpy old cat,’’ Ahkari assured him while Kharjo and Zaynabi chuckled. ‘’He has seen a lot of things, trust doesn’t come easily to him.’’ Jonghyun nodded and took a bite from his own food.

  
‘’You aren’t a full-blooded wolf are ya?’’ Kharjo asked while enjoying his own meal. ‘’I can smell a human-scent coming from you.’’ He elaborated when the pup glanced at him oddly. ‘’I’m a shapeshifter if you mean that?’’ Jonghyun replied.  
  
  
‘’A Werewolf?’’ Ahkari asked excitedly, ‘’That’s cool! So you can change back and forth between a human and a wolf?’’ She was leaning forward, eyes twinkling with a newfound interest. When Jonghyun nodded, she squealed like a child and stood up to settle next to him, playing with his ears playfully.  
  
  
‘’You should come with us! The more the merrier right? and you’re really cute!’’ Ahkari babbled. Jonghyun didn’t know how to feel about that, it would be difficult to leave the shack behind and travel with these Khajiits he just met.  
  
  
He also knew that staying in one place wouldn’t help with searching for his pack. There was an opportunity offered to him though. They were roving traders, traveling between Dawnstar and Riften but there were so many other cities as well as wilderness between the two places. 

  
Kharjo saw his hesitation, ‘’We could make you a deal what could make it more tempting?’’ Jonghyun tilted his head curiously to the side, ‘’What kind of deal?’’ The warrior sat up, ‘’Come with us and we teach you how to survive, hunt, trade, and pickpockets. It could come in handy when you eventually separate from us and wander Skyrim for your pack.’’ He offered.

  
‘’And in return?’’  
  
  
‘’In return, you help us trade our wide variety of items and help us raid dungeons.’’ 

Jonghyun blinked with surprise. ‘’Is that all?’’ Kharjo laughed whilst the girls giggled. ‘’You sound like it’s easy for ya kid, there are Draugrs, evil mages, giant spiders and skeletons in there.’’ 

The pup paled which was difficult to notice with his white greyish fur. 

  
‘’G-giant s-spiders?’’ He didn’t know what the other things were but if Kharjo listed them under Giant spiders, they must be scary as hell. ‘’W-why do we have to get into dungeons?’’ Jonghyun stammered, shuffling uneasily on all fours. 

  
Kharjo laughed again, simply amused by how his attitude instantly changed. ‘’Where else do you think we get our items? Dungeons are full of valuable items, from ancient artifacts to gems and Daedric armor.’’ He explained, raising a bushy eyebrow as he finished his sentence. ‘’Still not impressed?’’  
  
  
Jonghyun quickly shook his head, sweat dropping as he did so. ‘’No I-i understand now.’’ Ahkari patted his head while he was thinking. The deal wasn’t that bad although he didn’t look forward to coming across those creeps but then again, he didn’t have to be alone and when he will leave them, he would probably be much more experienced.

  
It was one sacrifice for the other, get experience but help them receive items in scary dungeons, or be alone and be unsure about surviving the harsh winters.

  
The small pup hummed underneath his breath. He pretty much made up his mind, preferring the first instead of the latter. ‘’Fine, I will go with you.’’ Ahkari squealed happily, Kharjo nodded proudly and Zaynabi smiled. ‘’I’ll talk with Dro'marash tonight, don’t worry about it.’’ She assured him when she saw his concerned expression.

  
Jonghyun nodded and called it a night, he needed to go pack and sleep one last time in the shack he had called home.

* * *

After Dro'marash accepted the new companion and agreed with the deal, Jonghyun found himself traveling Skyrim with Khajiit-traders. With the benefits of him being a wolf, they made him the scout of their little group because of his nose. 

  
Simply inhaling and being able to tell who has passed by and how long ago, what sex they are and what their general health is, where they’ve been, what they’ve eaten and what mood they’re in all came in handy when the group either safely wanted to cross the wilderness between Holds or were preparing themselves to get into dungeons. 

They held their part of the deal too, of course, Kharjo taught him a one-handed sword and Archery skills when he was in his human form. Dro'marash who was still doubtful of him, taught him the language of merchants or in other words ‘Speech’. 

  
‘’The way you talk to a Merchant could affect the prices paid when buying and selling items.’’ Dro'marash told him one afternoon when they were traveling between Whiterun Hold and Morthal. ‘’Not is it merely useful for trading but alternatively for persuading as well.’’

  
Jonghyun nodded while chewing on a piece of cheese in his human form. It was nice to stretch his legs after running around on all fours like a wolf. He loved the wind through his hair and the soft fabric of clothes against his skin. 

  
‘’What would we need persuading for?’’ He asked curiously, eager to learn. Dro'marash lips lifted at the corners. ‘’Sometimes we accept bounties from Jarls and we need crucial information from locals to find our victim.’’ 

  
The child frowned, ‘’What are bounties and why do you need to find a victim?’’ The older Khajiit sighed then patted him on the shoulder. ‘’Don’t worry about it, you're way too young to learn about that yet.’’ 

  
Jonghyun pouted cutely. ‘’I’m not a child!’’ He whined although his childish voice didn’t help him to prove a point. Everyone laughed in amusement, ‘’Don’t worry Jjongie, you will grow up in a big strong man.’’ Zaynabi then glanced down at her map. ‘’There are several Dungeons nearby, we should take a small nap and continue.’’

  
Everyone agreed with her before they set up camp. Dro'marash divided the group with a task, Jonghyun would make a small campfire, Kharjo would hunt for food, Ahkari and Zaynabi would set up the tents and Dro'marash would work on thinking of a strategy which they could use in the Dungeon. 

  
He informed them of his ideas during the roasting of a rabbit before each went to their tent for an hour-long nap. Kharjo, Dro'marash, and Ahkari eventually left for the dungeon, leaving Zaynabi and Jonghyun to entertain themselves until the others got back. Zaynabi took it upon herself to teach Jonghyun how to make healing potions. There were several ingredients to make one and they could all be found in the wild or bought from an Alchemy shop. For her, Wheat and Blisterwort were some of the best options to make cheap health potions.

  
When the three Khajiits came back from another successful dungeon-raid. Jonghyun ran up to Dro'marash who seemed to be limping. ‘’Look what I made!’’ He asked, holding up a red bottle with a liquid inside between his tiny fingers. ‘’It’s a healing potion, take it!’’ Jonghyun grinned eagerly. 

  
Dro'marash glanced unsurely at Zaynabi, she grinned and put her thumbs up, assuring him that it was safe. He might have hesitated for too long because Jonghyun was losing his smile and his twinkling Mocha eyes were dimming. 

  
He gently grabbed the bottle from the child, ‘’Thank you Jonghyun.’’ Taking the bottle to his lips, he drank the content and instantly felt the warm caress of magic healing his scratches and a twisted ankle. With wide grey eyes, he stared baffled at the child, never expecting the potion to work. Rather he had thought he would grow wings or get poisoned. 

  
Jonghyun looked up at him hopefully, Mocha eyes wide and puppy-like, little fingers had unconsciously found themselves in his shirt and the boy had his bottom lip between his teeth, body trembling with anticipation.  
  
  
Dro'marash placed a hand on the boy’s head, ‘’Thank you Jonghyun.’’ He uttered, tone of voice soft and warm, emotions he hadn’t allowed himself to feel with the child yet. Jonghyun’s face lit up and with a giggle, hugged the big cat and clung to him some more as the old Khajiit joined the others by the campfire where Jonghyun sat in his lap and helped him unpack the items they had received from the Dungeon.

  
Jonghyun felt like he had a family again and while they could never replace his pack, Mother, father, and siblings. The small pup grew to be loyal, trustworthy and affectionate towards them.

* * *

It went great for a few years. Jonghyun grew up with the Khajiits and receive a lot of experience from them. Not only that but the wolf grew to be beautiful with a delicate white greyish coat. He was flexible, lean, a strong fighter but above all happy. Skyrim was in an uproar however when Torygg, the Jarl of Solitude and High King of Skyrim died at the hands of Ulfric Stormcloak. It caused Imperials to search the land for the murderer without mercy and conquer most of the land all over Tamriel. 

  
The Khajiits and Jonghyun were at that very moment, in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dro'marash thought it was a good idea to steal a Gem in a Dungeon close to Solitude. They were running through the stone corridors, killing Draugrs left and right. 

  
With the years Jonghyun became a fine One-handed swordsman with the archery skills of an Expert which meant he was a very good shot. He had a fire enchantment on his bow and arrows which came in handy as the Draugrs were weak to fire and also to Silver.

  
‘’The gem should be somewhere here.’’ Zaynabi panted as they defeated the last monster in the chamber they were currently in. ‘’Take everything you can gather and let's move on.’’ Dro'marash demanded and strolled to a big chest with valuable items such as Ebony armor, enchanted rings, and necklaces but also many golden coins.

  
The group split up to investigate the chamber, the gem was somewhere in here. It wasn’t a usual gem but a Black Soul Gem that contained the soul of a Dremora. Help it enchant your weapon and it would be very powerful and to the Khajiits, it would be a very expensive item to sell 

  
Jonghyun strutted to another chest that stood on a platform. With a grunt, he opened the top and glanced inside with large curious Mocha eyes. Old papers were littered all over the place, with a furrowed brow he brushed them aside. ‘’Please don’t tell me there is nothing useful in here.’’ He grumbled under his breath.  
  
  
There was an even tinier box inside which he picked up and inspected all around. Jonghyun grabbed a lockpick and began to work on getting the lock open from the chest, after muttering, cursing and breaking at least two lockpicks. The sound of a lock clicking echoed around the chamber. When he opened the chest, his breath was taken away from him as a Black gem was revealed. Kharjo stuffed his backpack full of coins before slowly turning to Jonghyun. ‘’You got anything?’’  
  
  
The teenager grinned, holding up the Soul gem. ‘’I found it!’’ the others came over, happy that they found their treasure. Ahkari and Zaynabi patted his shoulder to congratulate him on a job well done. When Jonghyun glanced at Dro'marash for acknowledgment, the wolf visibly flinched. ‘’Give it here.’’ The older cat growled sternly and snatched it out of his hand.

  
That was a thing that was bothering Jonghyun lately. Since the High King was killed and the Imperials spread out over Skyrim, Dro'marash was nothing but tense, acting suspicious as well. Jonghyun didn’t know why and it worried him, he looked up to the older Cat, mostly because the male was strong and never gave him as much affection as the others did.

  
This gave Jonghyun a reason to get better and stronger even. Proving to the older Cat that he was worthy even though he didn’t own the older Khajiit anything. 

  
Not only was he confused, but the others also exchanged glances in concern before hesitantly following him. ‘’What’s going on?’’ Jonghyun heard Ankari ask Kharjo who shrugged. ‘’I don’t know my friend, one thing I do know is that soon it will be time to replenish our supply of water."

Zaynabi sighed, ‘’The road outside the Dungeon takes us past many cold rivers. We can fill our skins there." Kharjo took one of the skins to his lips, drinking a few drops. ‘’If the river is not frozen to ice, perhaps."

  
‘’I hope not, I need a bath too,’’ Ankari complained, picking at her dirty clothes which were painted by dirt and Rat blood. ‘’You could use a bath too Jjongie, you’re hair is almost red.’’ She joked and Jonghyun smiled, giving her a nudge in the side.

  
‘’Well at least you aren’t saying I’m smelly.’’ He teased back, making her giggle. ‘’Oh but you are…’’ She smirked then yelped as Jonghyun roared playfully and tried to catch her but she ran into another chamber. Jonghyun laughed, chasing after her but ended up crashing into her back. ‘’Ow...why did you stop?’’ He rubbed his sore button-like nose then froze too when his gaze focused on what was in front of them or better yet whom. 

  
Imperials had invaded the chamber and were holding their swords and bows up in their direction, ready to fire if necessary. Dro'marash stood in front of them, fists balled and gritting his teeth in anger.

  
‘’You’re coming with us Dro'marash.’’ The captain ordered with a stern glare on his face. ‘’You’ve left us a long time ago but the Imperials need you again.’’

  
‘’I left for a reason.’’ The Khajiitt spoke, ‘’I don’t fight wars anymore, I’m a free man.’’ Wandering Skyrim in peace is what the Khajiit needed with his age and all but the Imperial Captain didn’t care about that. ‘’Come with us or we hurt one of your loved ones.’’ The Captain barked, reaching for the bow on his back. 

  
Dro'marash faltered for a moment then silently stared down at the man, Jonghyun wondered what was going on through his head. Why wasn’t he throwing one of his smoke bombs or hinting at Kharjo to attack from the shadows? Jonghyun stepped protectively in front of Ankari with his bow ready to fire some arrows. ‘’I’m ready to shoot one of them Dro'marash.’’ He whispered which had the Khajiit in question glared at him. ‘’Shut up Jonghyun.’’

  
Jonghyun blinked, feeling a little bit hurt by the harsh scowling. He was only trying to protect the older cat and the ladies behind him. ‘’I-i’m scared..’’ Ankari breathed softly, furry hands tangling in the back of his leather armor. ‘’W-why do they want him?’’

  
‘’I don’t know.’’ Jonghyun murmured, feeling just as confused about the whole topic but if he understood correctly, Dro'marash had been a former Imperial and left on his own choice, not theirs and now they were coming back for him. Did it mean the Imperials were recruiting people and former soldiers to start a war against Ulfric Stormcloak? Jonghyun shuddered, he thought the Wolf world was harsh but the human world was starting a war.

  
An eruption of pain suddenly assaulted him around his shoulder area and with a cry he snapped out of his thoughts to see he had been shot by an arrow. ‘’Jonghyun!’’ The ladies cried out, coming to his aid as he sank to his knees and whimpered in pain.

  
Chaos broke out afterward, Kharjo shot arrow after arrow from the shadows and Zaynabi used her fire ability to protect him and Ankari. Jonghyun squeezed his eyes shut in pain, it was only a shoulder-wound and he quickly yanked out the arrow before it could tear any muscles. 

  
Blood was sliding in trails between his fingers but his attention was on the battlefield, most of the Imperials were down on the ground but the Captain and Dro'marash were nowhere to be found. He swallowed nervously, heart skipping hard in his chest, was the older cat alright?

  
His questions were all to soon answered when he saw movements in the corner of his eyes and turned his head. The Captain of the Imperials was crawling into a secret tunnel that brought them up to the surface. Dro'marash looked over his shoulder as if he had felt Jonghyun’s eyes on him.

  
They both stared at each other for what seemed to be forever but was only 20 seconds before Dro'marash closed his eyes and turned his head, following the Captain into the secret tunnel. Jonghyun didn’t know if he felt betrayed or his trust was broken at that very moment. Dro'marash just left them behind like this, fighting the Imperials with one of them hurt. The wolf closed his eyes, Dro'marash had always been a good friend...almost like a father figure…

  
Was he judging too soon? 

He looked around himself, both the Khajiit females were in tears. They had seen the same thing, Kharjo had also seen what happened and was slashing through the Imperials and sneering things like, ‘’I will put you down!’’

‘’Zaynabi?’’ Jonghyun said her name, questioning if what he was thinking was indeed the truth. She looked at him with tears trailing down her cheeks before she shook her head in defeat. ‘’We need to get out of here.’’ She mumbled instead, both females helped him up and Ahkari handed him a potion.

‘’Thanks’’ He drank from the bottle, instantly the healing worked as the wound closed, leaving only a scrap behind before helping Kharjo fight the remaining imperials.

By the time they left the Dungeon, Dro'marash was nowhere to be seen. 

* * *

Everyone was very quiet that same night. They lost a member and for what? Had the Captain offered him riches or a better life then they were living here? 

Jonghyun sat away from them as guilt was eating away at his soul. He could have done something more to help them, now they had lost someone they thought was trust-worthy. It was like losing his family all over again. His trust was broken and he had only himself to blame for that. It felt like he was bringing bad-luck, first to his own pack with the Bear-attack and now this with the Imperials. 

  
He should just leave, it had been his quest to find his pack again but maybe he was meant to be a Lone Wolf. Over the years he gained experience to survive and love for himself as to who he was. 

_  
Not a runt _

Just a Werewolf that was equal to everyone else. 

It was time to do something good back for these Khajiits, they deserved a stable life and income but not with Jonghyun accompany them. He didn’t deserve it and despite that, Wolves didn’t live in Holds but in the Wilderness with a pack, in his case as a Lone Wolf. 

A few days after the events, Jonghyun went to Kharjo first. His very good friend would surely be less emotional about him leaving in comparison to the females. 

‘’Hey Kharjo.’’ Jonghyun greeted the warrior and sat down next to him by the campfire while the females were already sleeping. Kharjo nodded, giving him a small smile, ‘’Something tells me you aren’t simply here to greet me.’’ 

  
Jonghyun bit his bottom lip, a bit sad for doing this. ‘’Right.’’ He mumbled, averting his eyes to the trees moving softly with the wind. ‘’I’m thinking about leaving Kharjo.’’ The other didn’t say anything so Jonghyun gave him time to think while he began to sharpen his weapons.

  
‘’You want to search for your pack?’’ He eventually asks, dropping his weapon to look at him with those kind eyes. Jonghyun nodded halfway before slumping his shoulders, ‘’I want to search for them but at the same time I think I’m better of as a Lone wolf.’’ 

  
Kharjo placed a furry hand on his shoulder, a concerned frown on his face. ‘’Don’t let our problems burden your life, I shoulder some of the burdens already.’’ Jonghyun paused and smiled up at him, one eye almost covered by a wave of black hair.

  
‘’He was family Kharjo and just like that, he left us.’’ He took a deep breath and fiddled with his fingers. ‘’I could have done more to prevent it but…’’ Kharjo didn’t let him finish that sentence as he shook his head, ‘’You protected Ahkari and Zaynabi, you even took an arrow to the shoulder and we don’t blame you for what Dro'marash did.’’ 

  
Jonghyun nodded, he knew it wasn’t completely his fault but still, his subconscious was too stubborn to accept it. ‘’He’s smart and probably had a reason for going with them.’’ Kharjo continued, ‘’I too feel betrayed but the only thing we can do is survive and hope that the truth gets revealed in time.’’ Kharjo was speaking wisely, the Khajiit was always about jokes and acting playful but in the few years of being with them, he has only heard Kharjo talk like this maybe five times. ‘’You’re right,’’ Jonghyun mumbled, feeling his throat clog up with emotions and his eyes water.

  
‘’Thank you for taking me in all those years ago.’’ Jonghyun bit his trembling lip, trying to stop the tears from coming. ‘’I feel independent and experienced enough to go out in the world alone.’’ Kharjo wrapped an arm around him, giving him a quick hug before standing up. ‘’Remember my friend, You’re always welcome with us.’’ He said softly before going to his tent. 

  
Jonghyun flashed a smile before staring at the starry night sky. At least he will leave them behind with a good conscience unlike with his real family. The teenager sighed and crawled into his own tent then rolled into his fur blankets and snuggled his face against his fur pillows, tomorrow was gonna be an emotional day.

* * *

And emotional it was, Kharjo had already enlightened the females about his departure so that they could calm down by the time he woke up and packed his supplies. 

  
‘’Are you sure you want to leave?’’ Ahkari asked softly as he nervously approached them. She hugged him tightly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks, over the years to two had become to feel like siblings. Even though Jonghyun would miss her, he had to do this. Not only that but he didn’t want to bring them more bad luck. 

  
‘’Yes...I need to find my pack.’’ He commented with a shaky smile on his lips. ‘’I also have to see if the experience I got from you all won’t be for naught.’’ She chuckled softly and squeezed him in her arms.

  
‘’Be careful alright?’’ The female pleaded, Jonghyun stroked her head and nodded, ‘’I will.’’ He stepped back from her with a smile then his attention was on Zaynabi. ‘’Thank you for bringing us such joy.’’ She brushed the hair out of his face and placed a kiss to his forehead that had him almost cry again. ‘’And thank you for taking me in without hesitation.’’

  
She laughed between her own tears and patted his head, ‘’You were so cute and so sweet, I couldn’t let the opportunity slip between my fingers.’’ Jonghyun grinned.

  
‘’I have one last surprise for you though, it’s my gratitude for you all.’’ He added and showed them a map of a house in Morthal. ‘’I spend the gold I gathered over the years on a house in Morthal with an Alchemy shop, it’s all yours.’’

  
Ahkari, Zaynabi, and Kharjo gasped while staring at the map with wide eyes. ‘’J-Jonghyun…’’ Zaynabi breathed, ‘’You really d-did?’’ Jonghyun nodded, rocking a little on his feet. ‘’You deserve a stable life and an income so I went ahead and did that.’’ His voice was soft and gentle when they glanced up at him in bewilderment.

  
All of a sudden he was hugged from all sides and gratitude flew around his ears. 

  
Before he was aware of it, he was already standing on the path that will allow him to travel all over Skyrim. ‘’Good luck and thank you.’’ Jonghyun bowed to them which they returned. ‘’Take good care of yourself!’’ Ahkari said loudly and the others agree.

  
‘’May your road lead you to warm sands" Kharjo said in that sly voice of his which had Jonghyun chuckle before he turned his back on them and walked away from them, waving at them one last time before the Wilderness swallowed him whole.

  
The new life he began had a lot in store for him and maybe even a love interest in the form of a Black wolf along the way.

* * *


	4. Come With Me

* * *

Over the years Jonghyun had seen almost everything of Skyrim, he witnessed how the land gradually changed into a wasteland when the war between Stormcloaks and Imperials began. Animals became scarce due to the lack of flora and since the war was raging over the land, it compelled him to his human form more often than not.

  
Throughout the course of his life, he accepted bounties or quests from the Thieves guild or any Jarl that would offer him gold or a place to stay in return. The world that surrounded him was full of lies and killing, it created trust-issues and Jonghyun once again ran away from that life. What he was searching for was still unclear to him but little did he know it was love and affection that he yearned for. Not the kind his former pack and the Khajiits gave him but the kind that would give him butterflies, warmth like a blanket, makes his heart sing with joy. 

  
Despite that, surviving became difficult once again so when he saw a deer hop between the trees near Falkreath hold, he took his chance and snuck up to delicious fresh meat. He was a bit rusty after not hunting for a long time but the excitement made up for that.

  
The deer had no idea that there was danger. Smirking inwardly Jonghyun crouched down behind a rock, ready to pounce however before he could even move a muscle, another wolf appeared out of nowhere, jumping on the deer's back and turning its neck around until it collapsed on the floor like it was an easy job.  
  
  
Jonghyun gasped softly, not expecting a wolf of all animals to appear like that and _steal his _food for the matter. It was a black wolf too, those were rare among the wolf population. Mocha eyes blinked as the wolf began to eat, ripping meat apart and chewing on it as if he was eating Venison Stew. His hunger went through the roof, mouth-watering at the smell and he could already feel the tenderness between his teeth.

_  
’Should I try and get some meat?’ _Jonghyun thought before cautiously crawling forward, soft whimpers almost automatically coming from him in waves. He was starving and the food lay only 3 feet away. The black wolf namely Jinki was enjoying his meal to the fullest, human food just wasn’t the same as raw meat, like food wasn’t the same for vampires as blood was to still their hunger.

  
He had been passing through Falkreath Hold towards Riverwood and Whiterun where a few of his friends were when he noticed the Deer in the forest. It had been a while since he last ate Raw meat so why not hunt it down and feel like a Wolf again? 

  
What was unexpected was to see a flash of greyish white in the corner of his eye, he bared his teeth, ready to attack the intruder about to steal his food but hesitation took a hold over him at the view of a beautiful greyish white wolf with large Mocha puppy eyes, a lean body and the softest fur in existence. Its paws stepped on the dirt almost delicately making Jinki wonder if he was dreaming.

  
Sad whimpers coming from the Wolf went straight through his heart, when he took a better look at the new face, it didn’t take him long to see how thin he was. This beautiful wolf was famished and Jinki couldn’t help but feel pity for him. 

  
Jinki looked longingly down at the meat but he shouldn’t be selfish when it came to his own kind. With a sigh, he nudged the carcass into the other wolf’s direction. A most endearing thing happened that Jinki hadn’t seen in a long time, The greyish-white wolf began to wag its tail like a damn puppy and those Mocha eyes were twinkling like little stars in the night sky. 

  
Without a word, Jonghyun dug in, savoring the taste of sweetness and letting it sit in his mouth for a bit before swallowing it with a moan of contentment. All the while his eyes were focused on the other wolf.

  
Jinki sat back and listened to the little bit of nature that was still left. It was a better place than what the area around Whiterun-hold and Eastmarch had become, nothing more but wasteland with Giants and Mammoths wandering around.

  
‘’Can you talk?’’ Jinki asked, watching how a pink tongue came out to clean the blood from his muzzle. The wolf nodded, wiggling as his belly felt full again, one thing was missing and that was a soft cozy bed to take a nap in.

  
‘’Yes, thank you.’’ Jonghyun offered him a smile before turning away to take off. Jinki had a millisecond to be baffled. ‘’Wait!’’ He went after the other, running in front of him and blocking his path. ‘’Who are you?’’ The odd look the Greyish white wolf gave him made Jinki explain himself.

  
‘’I haven’t seen a wolf in ages, please don’t leave.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun frowned and tried not to look at him, he had to leave before any attachment would grow. ‘’I’m sorry but I can’t stay.’’ The wolf murmured, attempting to run away although the other blocked him again, the Black wolf seemed to be faster than him.

  
‘’Just for a few minutes.’’ Jinki pressed with hopeful Amber eyes. God, he was annoying, Jonghyun growled and glared. ‘’I said no!’’ He bared his teeth for the extra measure before taking off into the forest while the other was still caught off guard.

_  
‘What is wrong with him?’ _Jinki thought but felt saddened by the notion that he didn’t want to stay. For all those years being alone had made Jinki feel lonely, was asking for a fellow Wolf friend too much? Jinki ate the remaining pieces of the meat.

  
That greyish white wolf has been the first sighting for him in years. Maybe he shouldn’t let this one slip between his fingers. He was never one for giving up anyway even if the wolf didn’t seem to be keen on hanging out with him or travel together. Jinki turned away from the Carcass and went into the direction the other went, using his nose to smell the air. An instant scent of Lavender and Fresh-cut Grass filled his nostrils, leading him to a pond with a very noisy waterfall. 

  
He almost stumbled over himself as the area was revealed, it wasn’t necessarily the area but the view in the pond. There was the greyish white-wolf, jumping into the water like he was a puppy again, rolling onto his back and giggling underneath his breath. What surprised him the most was the transformation that happened not soon after.

  
A beautiful human being with curves, pale skin, black hair and pretty lips with a sharp jawline and naked began to wash, slender fingers brushed the dirt and blood away before those hands rubbed down his body. Jinki felt like a pervert for staring but he was startled by the fact that this man was a Werewolf like him, giving Jinki more reasons to persuade him to stay.

  
All to soon the scent of Lavender and Fresh-cut grass was more prominent but there was an underlying smell that had Jinki gasp and stare at the small man with wide eyes. ‘’This man is an Omega?’’ He whispered, apparently not low enough for the other not to hear.

  
Jonghyun narrowed his eyes, looking around the trees for that voice when his eyes landed on Jinki. He squealed, submerging himself until only his nose, glaring eyes, forehead and hair were visible. This wolf saw him naked and transform, not only that but why was he following him? 

  
Jinki walked closer, his hiding place no longer unnoticeable. ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.’’ The Black wolf said sincerely, his voice like fine honey. ‘’Why are you following me?’’ Jonghyun asked instead, keeping his lower regions underwater and his arms crossed. 

  
‘’I told you, I haven’t seen a wolf of my own kind before.’’ Jinki murmured, approaching the other and sitting at the water's edge. ‘’I just want some company and maybe we could travel together.’’ Jonghyun didn’t like that at all, he could already foresee the bad luck that he would give this wolf. This handsome black wolf with those piercing amber eyes, that honeyed voice and even his body was bigger than his own. Jonghyun was wondering how this wolf looked like in human form but he couldn’t give himself the pleasure of seeing it. Was he even a werewolf? 

  
He had to protect the wolf from himself and besides that, he didn’t trust him and he wasn’t going to travel easily with him as he did with the Khajiits all those years ago. ‘’You’re creepy for sneaking up on me you know?’’ Jonghyun stated. The other lowered his ears, ‘’I’m sorry, I’m just excited to see my own kind again after so long.’’

  
So he was a Werewolf.

  
Jonghyun could relate in a way. It was good to see that his own kind was still living amongst the mess the humans were making. However, it didn’t stop Jonghyun from changing his mind. ‘’I’m a lone wolf.’’ Jonghyun murmured, ‘’I’m sorry but you have to find someone else you can travel with.’’ He quickly dipped his head underwater to wash the grim out of his hair before turning around and stepping out of the pond.

  
Jinki almost choked, seeing a perfect bubbly ass, shapely legs and the fine curve of his back. It didn’t surprise him why this man was so beautiful and tempting, now that he knew this one was an Omega, his Alpha instincts were admiring a piece of art.

  
‘’Don’t follow me,’’ Jonghyun said sternly, looking briefly over his shoulder at him before transforming back to the Greyish-white wolf. He made the transformation look so smoothly like water sliding passed his fingers. Once again he took off into the forest, Jinki snapped out of his daydream. 

  
‘’Wait!’’ 

Jinki chased the other down to no avail, the Greyish white wolf was agile, it made the Black wolf easily lose him between the trees until he no longer saw a flash of Greyish white. He cursed loudly, scaring a few birds away that were taking refuge in a nearby tree. Why was the wolf refusing to travel together? Jinki could understand that it was hard to trust a stranger but he had noticed the fear in the other’s eyes, the way his guard was up. There was more to the wolf that Jinki couldn’t see with the naked eye.

  
Jinki shook his head and went back to Falkreath and the room he had rented for a few days at Dead Man's Drink, the local inn, and packed his things. ‘’Are you leaving us so soon dear boy?’’ Narii, a servant of Valga the owner, asked. 

  
A warm chuckle rumbled from his throat and his eyes softened as he turned to the woman in the doorway. ‘’I’m sorry Narii but I got some errands to run in Riverwood before going to Whiterun.’’ Jinki swung the backpack on his back and grabbed a pouch from the table filled with 200 golden coins. ‘’Take this Narii, buy yourself a nice dress.’’

  
Narii stared at the pouch before gently taking it and staring at its content. ‘’Oh my boy, you’re so kind.’’ She wrapped her arms around him in gratitude. "I've half a mind to ask if you'll take me on one of your adventures, but I can't just leave Valga on her own." She mumbled, a wistful look on her features.

  
Jinki sighed and patted her shoulder, ‘’One day you can go and see the world.’’ Skyrim could be gorgeous in some places as long as you kept away from the dungeons, tombs, ruins, and forts, they were all cursed with bad people or creatures. 

  
‘’Take care of yourself, you’re one of the most handsome men in Falkreath, please do come back.’’ She smiled teasingly, squeezing his shoulder. Jinki laughed, eyes turning into cute crescents, hugging the woman one last time with the promise to visit again in the future. He said his farewells to Valga the innkeeper and Delacourt the Bard before stepping back out for the last time.

  
A soft breeze ruffled his brown hair a bit and the smell of flowers made him inhale deeply, the weather was nice today and the wind was a pleasant feeling to the skin, Jinki relaxed as he walked past the gates, nodding at the guards as he passed before beginning the long track to Helgen. 

* * *

‘’How much can I get for these Hares?’’ Jonghyun asked, throwing the dead hares on the cart by the Butcher in Helgen. Since he was full and these hares were running around on his way to this place, he decided to sell them for a great amount of gold so he could sleep in a proper bed. His back felt stiff like an invisible person was hanging off it and he was only 26 for goodness sake!  
  
  
‘’Hmmm.’’ The man inspected if they were fresh and had a good amount of meat on them. ‘’You didn’t use poisoned arrows did you?’’ He replied, eyeing Jonghyun up suspiciously. ‘’I have to ask or it comes down to me cleaning them thoroughly and it will decrease the money.’’ 

  
Jonghyun nodded in understanding and showed him the used arrows, bloody but clean, no enchantment whatsoever. ‘’It was a clean kill.’’ The old man hummed, inspected the hares a little longer before dropping a pouch of coins in the palm of his hand. ‘’50 gold, spend them well.’’ 

  
‘’Thanks.’’ Jonghyun flashed him a tiny smile, 50 gold was enough to rent a room for 5 nights but he only needed one as he didn’t stay long in one spot. He turned around and noticed the whispers and weary faces of the inhabitants. When he glanced at the gate, it pretty much told him why.

  
Imperials were entering Helgen with a cart in the back holding prisoners. ‘’Oh god not again.’’ The Butcher mumbled from behind him, Jonghyun stared back at him with wide eyes. ‘’What’s going on?’’ He didn’t like the Imperials, mostly for what happened all those years ago with the Khajiits. Other then that he stood on no one sides, he didn’t care what beef the Imperials had with the Stormcloaks, Jonghyun was a free man and had his own issues to worry about.

  
‘’There is a rumor that they caught Ulfric Stormcloak, they often use Helgen for their executions.’’ The old man muttered under his breath. ‘’I’m seriously considering to leave this place.’’ 

  
‘’You should…’’ Jonghyun murmured back, holding his breath as they passed him. ‘’I have a bad feeling about this.’’ He gulped, small body trembling. 

  
‘’No! Wait! We’re not rebels!’’ Jonghyun heard the distressed yells of a prisoner in rags. ‘’Face your death with some courage, thief.’’ A Stormcloak scowled as they climbed out of the cart. Jonghyun frowned, he couldn’t blame the other for being terrified. 

  
Jonghyun shook his head, he had to leave before he did something stupid like jump into their mess and try to save the prisoners. Who knows what most of them did, it shouldn’t be any of his business anyway. 

  
‘’Come with me.’’ A familiar honeyed voice murmured in his ear. Jonghyun’s head almost whiplashed as he turned his head with a shocked expression, coming face to face with a slightly taller brunette, handsome with pure chocolate eyes, golden skin, strong nose, well-defined lips, strong body, and broad shoulders.

  
‘’Who are you?’’ Jonghyun yanked his head away, tone of voice sharp that indicated how much he was on edge. The stranger wasn’t smiling but serious and tensed as well, ‘’I’m Jinki, the one you met before.’’ all the while he didn’t take his eyes off the event happening in front of them. 

  
They were calling the names of the prisoners and directing them to stand in a line before General Tullius, the person overlooking the execution.

  
‘’T-the one I met before?’’ Jonghyun blinked in confusion but then it hit him and he rolled his eyes. ‘’Oh my god, why are you following me!’’ He almost snarled, why was the black wolf so annoying? 

  
‘’I didn’t follow you, I just so happen to be going the same way.’’ Jinki glanced at him before suddenly dragging Jonghyun behind him when someone screamed. ‘’Halt!’’

  
The man in rags was running up the path passed them, ‘’You’re not going to kill me!’’. Jinki and Jonghyun looked up when archers appeared on the roofs and shot the escaping prisoner. The smaller man averted his eyes down, slender fingers unconsciously holding the back of Jinki’s armor. ‘’We need to leave.’’ Jinki was downright furious, just like Jonghyun he was a free man, he just didn’t like to see these kinds of things.

  
‘’There is no we.’’ Jonghyun huffed, realizing that he was clinging to Jinki’s back and stepped away with a blush blossoming on his cheeks. _ ‘’I’m such a scaredy-cat.’’ _He thought bitterly, turning away to get to the exit one way or another.

  
Jinki grabbed the black-haired man by the shoulder and turned him around, ‘’Come with me.’’ Jonghyun frowned at the hand then up at Jinki, ‘’Leave me alone.’’ The other shook his head, ‘’Stop running away, this is the third time.’’

  
‘’I said leave me alone!!’’ Jonghyun almost yelled, remembering at the last moment to keep his voice down in case he would attract attention to them. ‘’You don’t know me, who the hell do you think you are?’’ He jabbed a finger into his chest. 

  
‘’Someone who feels lonely and just likes some company from his own kind.’’ Jinki voice sounded upset again. For the moment they forgot the situation in the distance as they argued with each other. Jonghyun stared at him, pitying the Brunette then sighed shakily. He was too warm-hearted for his own good.

  
But before he could accept the request and set some boundaries about Jinki not acting like a stalker, a roar of a Dragon shocked him to the core. ‘’We NEED to go NOW,’’ Jinki shouted in horror, unconsciously grasping Jonghyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers then dragging him away to the gates. 

  
Jonghyun ogled their intertwined hands, Jinki’s hand was bigger than his own. Buildings crumbling down behind them made him jump and squeak. The Dragon flying around spat fire everywhere, within seconds the city was in ruins and also blocking their exit.

  
‘’Fuck,’’ Jinki swore while looking around desperately for another way out. Jonghyun heard voices yell behind him and saw a Stormcloak and an Imperial argue near a building. ‘’Come!’’ Jonghyun tugged at Jinki’s hand, racing towards the building that was called ‘The Keep’

  
Stumbling inside, Jonghyun instantly took his hand back, panting under his breath. ‘’That thing was a Dragon! I thought those belonged in Children’s stories and legends.’’ He muttered in concern, still faintly hearing the roars of the dragon while the building often rumbled. 

  
‘’Something must have brought it back to life.’’ Jinki groaned and popped his back. ‘’Well this is one way to spend our time together.’’ He joked, getting a half-smile in return. 

  
‘’Enjoy it while you can, it’s the only time you get.’’

  
Jonghyun adjusted his sword and bow so they were within reach. Jinki did the same before examining the hallways, ‘’Let’s keep moving.’’ The brunette uttered, there were gates in front of the hallways and they didn’t have a key to unlock them.

  
‘’You have lockpicks by any chance?’’ 

  
‘’Yes I do.’’

  
Jonghyun handed him a few and Jinki went to work while the other guarded his back. He held his bow up when two people stumbled into the building, one a Stormcloak and a prisoner.

  
‘’Who are you?’’ The Stormcloak demanded with an ugly frown on his face. ‘’Are you with the Imperials?’’ He held his sword ready while the prisoner hid behind the guy for protection. ‘’Hell no, we were just passing through Helgen.’’ Jonghyun all but growled while piercing a hole in his forehead with his gaze. 

  
‘’There is a time and place for everything but not now.’’ Jinki scowled the two as he managed to unlock the door. ‘’We need to get out of here and we can only do so by working together, no matter what side we are on.’’ Jonghyun locked eyes with him for a moment before huffing and strutted through the gate. Jinki couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping his lips. The small man was more endearing than intimidating and it amused him greatly despite the situation.

  
‘’Come on, let’s get out of here before the Dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads.’’ The blond-haired Stormcloak urged the prisoner to move, helping him gather armor and an Axe from a table before all following Jonghyun out into the hallway.

  
‘’What’s your name?’’ Jinki asked the two as they ran through the halls. ‘’My name is Ralof.’’ The Stormcloak responded. ‘’And this one here is Castiel.’’ The boy with dark hair nodded while clutching the Axe tightly. ‘’Pleasure to meet you,’’ Jinki said politely. 

  
‘’It’s ironic really.’’ He heard Jonghyun say from in front of them. ‘’What is?’’ Jinki tilted his head to the side in question. The other chuckled, ‘’How you’ve been following me around but never asked for my name.’’ Jonghyun stopped at the end of a hallway. 

  
‘’Are you jealous?’’ Jinki smirked, wiggling his eyebrows and enjoying the loud huff from the smaller man. ‘’No but it didn’t take you long to ask theirs.’’ Jonghyun bantered, brushing some hair away from his eyes. 

  
‘’If you aren’t jealous then why are you pouting?’’ Jinki grinned, a fond little glint in his eyes. Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, fingers touching his indeed jutted out bottom lip before a loud whine left his mouth and he stomped his foot on the ground. ‘’I’m not jealous!’’ 

  
Jinki full out laughed, chest swelling with amusement and warmth he hadn’t felt before. He placed a strong hand on the smaller man’s head, stopping the temper tantrum instantly and pretty puppy eyes to stare up at him in surprise. ‘’You’re really cute.’’ 

  
Jonghyun eyelashes fluttered, eyes shyly gliding down to his feet, burrowing his chin against his chest. It was strange how he could blush at the praise and feel bashful about it. Jinki’s eyes softened a lot, brushing the hand down the other’s sharp features then tipping his chin up, locking their eyes together. ‘’What’s your name, Beautiful?’’ He cooed.

  
Breath hitching and heart fluttering, Jonghyun bit on his bottom lip. It was confusing how his body and mind could be like this...shy...warm...and affectionate, things he forbid himself from feeling in fear that others would get his bad luck but here he was, feeling exactly like that with this Jinki and he couldn’t lie about it.

_  
He liked it a great deal. _

‘’J-Jonghyun.’’ He breathed, barely able to speak out his own name. Jinki hummed, withdrawing his hand and stepping back. ‘’Nice to meet you Jonghyun.’’ He winked then turned towards the others who were staring at them. Jonghyun swallowed thickly, mind turned to mush. _ ‘Get yourself together.’ _He thought with a scowl, no matter how nice the feelings were, he couldn’t allow himself the pleasure of it. 

  
‘’Now that you two are done.’’ Ralof murmured in that stern voice of his. ‘’There are enemies behind this door, you’re lucky they didn’t hear the flirting.’’ Jonghyun gasped scandalized, ‘’We weren’t flirting!’’ He squacked, instantly blushing and averting his gaze when Jinki glanced back at him with a grin.

  
_Goodness, he should just kick that guy’s ass._

  
They rushed through the underground chambers, fighting Imperials and taking anything from potions to hares and Peasants for along the way. A cave system soon followed, Ralof was nervous. ‘’Hold up. There’s a bear just ahead. See her?’’ He pointed to a brown lump in the distance, lying comfortably on the ground where the sun rays were shining through holes between the rocks. 

‘’I rather not tangle with her but if you feel lucky, take this bow.’’ Ralof handed Jinki a bow whose face twisted to a troubled expression. ‘’I’m no good with a bow.’’ 

Jonghyun’s body had stiffened. Bears were his enemies and whilst he rather not mess with her either. He knew she would come after them. ‘’O-oh really.’’ He cleared his throat, a smirk growing at the corner of his lips, ‘’Good thing I’m here then to save your ass.’’ 

Jinki snorted.

‘’By all means, show me what you got Beautiful.’’ He teased, handing the bow over. Jonghyun rolled his eyes, ignoring the bow and grabbing his own with enchantments on them, one eye closed and the other focused. 

He paused. 

This wasn’t the bear that attacked his pack. This was just an innocent bear, sleeping underneath the little bit of sun and here they were about to kill her. It wouldn’t feel right, with a defeated growl and lowering the bow, he hesitantly glanced at the others. ‘’We should just try and sneak past her.’’ 

  
Jonghyun turned away from the surprised expressions, footsteps light across the dirt-covered floor, he sneaked passed the sleeping bear and headed for the exit of the cave. The others followed after him until they finally stepped outside into the fresh air. 

  
‘’I knew we would make it!’’ Ralof broke the silence amongst the group with a smile but it faded as the same dragon from Helgen flew over them, apparently passive enough to not attack them, either that or he didn’t notice the tiny humans. 

  
‘’There he goes, looks like he’s gone for good this time.’’ Ralof breathed a sigh of relief then kept babbling about Imperials soon swarming the place. Jonghyun was no longer paying attention while putting his bow away, ready to just run off again. A hand around his wrist stopped him before he could even move, causing him to sigh in annoyance and look up into gorgeous Chocolate eyes belonging to Jinki.

  
‘’What?’’

‘’Well…’’ Jinki began but then they both heard Ralof mention something about splitting up. ‘’That’s a good idea! We will visit Riverwood soon!’’ Jinki smiled, waving at the Blond Stormcloak and Castiel as they vanished down the path.

  
‘’You said it again.’’ Jonghyun’s tone had distaste coloring all over it. ‘’There is no WE.’’ He yanked his hand away from that warm hold. Surprised beyond words, Jinki’s mouth fell open. ‘’Are we seriously still going on about that?’’ Jonghyun was surely one of the stubbornest people he had ever met. 

  
‘’Why the hell not? We aren’t friends.’’

  
Jinki sighed, hands coming up to rub at his temples, hoping to prevent an oncoming headache. ‘’Is it so bad that I just want to spend some time with my own kind?’’ He indicated. 

  
‘’I’m sorry if I’m creepy for following you around but you are unaware how happy I am to come across a Werewolf born naturally, same as me, after 10 years.’’ 

The black-haired man clucked his tongue, then turned around to start the track down the path. ‘’I’m sorry to hear that but you’ve got the wrong person to spend time with,’’ Jonghyun mumbled, a faint groan falling from his lips, everything that happened today made him drained now. 

‘’I don’t think so. You’re a lone wolf and I’m a lone wolf, let’s wander together!’’ Jinki walked up next to him with a beam on his face as if he had no worries and they just didn’t escape from a Dragon they thought was extinct.

  
A small grin fought its way across his lips, Jonghyun felt a weird feeling in his chest. Like he mattered to somebody. Massaging the spot on his chest, it amused as well as annoyed him that this creepy yet handsome guy wouldn’t give up on him. He watched the happy man walk next to him with a spring in his step, arms behind his head and enjoying the sun on his skin. Thus far, Jinki has been nothing but nice to him, sincere even, sharing his food and protecting him back in Helgen.

  
Maybe it wouldn’t be bad to travel with him right?

  
‘’I-i..’’ Jonghyun stuttered, faltering slightly as Jinki looked over with that carefree expression. He wished the man would sprinkle some of it on him so he didn’t have to carry the burden of the runt and the ones that added onto it throughout life. 

  
‘’Fine, I will stay with you.’’ He got out without stuttering. Jinki beamed so brightly at him then, it was almost worth it. ‘’Really? Thank you.’’ those crescents appeared and his smile broadened until a dimple grew bellow his cheek. 

  
‘’You sure you can handle me?’’ Jonghyun mocked, a playful smirk with mirth dancing in his Mocha eyes. The Brunette chuckled, without hesitation wrapping an arm around small shoulders, ‘’Don’t worry Princess, you’re too cute to be intimidating.’’ 

Jonghyun chortled, not knowing if he should feel offended or laugh. ‘’I should shove a sword up your ass for that.’’ Jinki squeezed him close, ‘’I like to see you try.’’ The other shook his head, flicking his nose out of spite. ‘’Another time now shush, I’m too tired.’’

Rubbing his nose, Jinki obeyed while looking around, the vicinity around Riverwood hadn’t been affected by the war, nature was still in full blossom. They were strolling past a river and it wouldn’t take them long before arriving in Riverwood. Jinki noticed the weight against him get a bit heavy, seeing the other fight to keep his eyes open. He felt sympathy for the smaller man, there was a mystery clinging to him and while Jinki usually wasn’t a nosy person, he found himself wondering what had damaged his fellow Werewolf.

‘’Get on my back.’’ 

Jonghyun’s head shot up with a loud grunt. ‘’W-what?’’ He asked confused, rubbing his eyes to focus on the man crouched down before him. ‘’Get on my back,’’ Jinki repeated. 

  
‘’W-why.’’ The black-haired man asked tiredly, yawning cutely. ‘’I don’t think you want to hurt your pretty face by falling on the road,’’ Jinki said sarcastically but still humorous at the same time. Jonghyun sighed despite himself, not having the energy to argue for once and inched closer, climbing on his back and snuggled his face against the heated skin of Jinki’s neck. ‘’Y-you think I’m pretty?’’ He voiced with a soft innocent tone. 

  
Jinki didn’t say anything for a while, adjusting the smaller man on his back and supporting his legs with his hands. 

Sleep had almost taken Jonghyun away before Jinki spoke, ‘’I wouldn’t lie about such things.’’ Jonghyun blinked sleepily, the words trying to form meaning in his head and when they did he couldn’t stop a happy smile from gracing his lips. 

‘’Thank you...Jinki.’’

* * *


	5. Love Me Like You Do

* * *

  
It didn’t take Jonghyun long to wake up as the sun rose beyond the windows. He let out a contented sigh, the surface he was laying on was fluffy and soft. He faintly heard the melody of a bard playing a song behind the door, meaning he was in an Inn?  
  
  
He sat up in bed, wincing as joints protested and his eyes hissed at the burning sun. The last thing he remembered was climbing on Jinki’s back and that’s it. Looking around the room didn’t offer him much, except for a table with Apple pie, Garlic bread, Sweet roll and cheese on a plate with a chair and a closet. 

  
The other man wasn’t in the room.

  
Jonghyun climbed out of bed, frowning as he noticed how his armor was gone. Had Jinki undressed him while he was asleep? It wasn’t as horrible as it sounded since there was still a tunic and pants underneath it and his armor was resting behind the bed. Wondering where Jinki went distracted him from thinking of where to go from here so he pulled on his boots, grabbed his sword, bow, daggers enchanted with Frost and left the room. 

  
The Inn was familiar and it wasn’t a surprise that it would be the ‘Sleeping Giant Inn’’ because they had been going to Riverwood.

  
‘’Hey you, your friend left us some coins behind so you could eat breakfast.’’ The bartender addressed him and put a plate on the bar with toast, blueberry jam, and cheese. ‘’And where did that friend go?’’ Jonghyun asked, sitting at the bar and smearing the jam out with a knife.

  
‘’Had errands to run in Riverwood, he promised to be back soon.’’ 

  
Jonghyun hummed, curious as what those errands were. He sighed and didn’t even backtrack on his thoughts about leaving and about the bad luck.

_ He was curious _

  
‘’Gimme a mug of ale.’’ Jonghyun swallowed a chunk of toast while the Bartender nodded. ‘’Coming right up.’’ A mug was set in front of him a bit later which he gradually gulped down. Maybe he could sharpen his sword at the local blacksmith and sell some random items at the same time. It was probably a good reason why his back hurt like every damn day.

  
After breakfast and giving an extra tip to the Bartender, Jonghyun left the inn, walking the streets off Riverwood with laughing children running around his feet. It made him smile, despite the horrendous situations all around Skyrim, some of these children were still living a good life, playing, laughing and having fun.

  
The dirt crunched underneath his feet as he greeted Alvor the Blacksmith Merchant and went to work on sharpening his sword and Bartering with Alvor about the prices of the items Jonghyun sold. One thing was for sure, he left with 50 less weight and 30 golds richer. Putting his hands on his hips, Jonghyun looked around for the next thing he could do, searching Jinki perhaps? 

  
Hands covered his eyes out of the blue and he was about to elbow the stranger into the stomach when a honeyed voice brushed across his ear. ‘’Hi Beautiful.’’

  
Jonghyun rolled his eyes, an almost relieved sigh bubbling from his lips. ‘’Next time, don’t sneak up on me, I was about to knock your kidney out.’’ Jinki laughed and ruffled his hair causing Jonghyun to grumble and whine as he fixed his hair.

  
‘’I forgot how intimidating you can be.’’ The other teased, still chuckling lowly under his breath. Jonghyun froze. ‘’What do you mean forgot?’’ Jinki gave him a goofy smile, ‘’Oh don’t worry about it.’’ 

The black-haired man directed rude gestures in Jinki’s direction which had him laugh only more, it allowed his own laugh to harmonize with Jinki’s until they were out of breath and people were looking at them funny. 

  
‘’Let’s explore the city for a bit, I haven’t been here in a while,’’ Jinki suggested, going back the way Jonghyun came from. ‘’Weren’t you just out and about?’’ The smaller man questioned in confusion, shorter legs catching up with Jinki’s long strokes. 

  
‘’Not really, the Riverwood Trader Lucan lost a Golden Claw.’’ He began, grabbing a map out of his pocket and pointing to Bleak Falls Barrow. ‘’He thinks a bunch of thieves took it.’’ Jonghyun looked up at the Ancient Nordic tomb in the distance, like a shadow looming over Riverwood. ‘’And?’’ Knowing there was more to the story. Jinki eyed him hesitantly, offering him a pleading look. ‘’They asked Castiel and me to go, wanna join in on the journey?’’ 

  
Jonghyun sighed, of course, the little shit would request this so that they could spend even more time together, he also wasn’t surprised that Castiel had made it.

‘’What about Ralof? Can’t he help the boy?’’

Jinki visibly deflated, ‘’His sister is like a mother-hen and won’t let him go for a while.’’ Jonghyun shook his head, thinking of the pros and cons of this quest. They probably could get a great amount of gold for this but was he down to go into a Nordic Tomb with nasty creatures?

  
Those begging Chocolate eyes had him crumble, what was this guy doing to him? ‘’Yeah yeah, I go with you but if one of us gets hurt, I blame it on you.’’ Jonghyun hissed, not prepared for the hug he was pulled into.

  
‘’I knew you would say yes,’’ Jinki uttered smugly, unconsciously nuzzling midnight-black hair. Jonghyun tensed just a little, he pulled his head back, wide puppy eyes staring up in bewilderment. Jinki was looking back, a bit caught off guard before that Chocolate gaze lowered down to pink shaped lips. Jonghyun’s own eyes zeroed in on well-defined red lips, while Jinki couldn’t stop thinking about that wide-eyed innocent look and those full lips reminding him of a fairytale princess. 

  
Their noses brushed together, Jinki felt his breathing stop and his heart hit his ribcage with a thud. Jonghyun’s breath hitched, it was too soon for all this, they just met, Jinki didn’t know him! He pulled away quickly, eyes darting around and his face red as a Tomato.

  
‘’S-sorry, M-my armor is back a-at the I-inn.’’ He stammered thoughts all over the place. ‘’I-i meet you at the c-crossroad.’’ Jonghyun sped off as if a dragon was attacking his ass.

  
Jinki sighed, biting his lip and slapping his own face a few times. Not that hard of course but enough to slap some sense into him. ‘’What are you doing idiot! You scare him off!’’ He cursed at himself.

  
It had been tempting at the moment yet he couldn’t lose control like that. He agreed to Jonghyun’s suggestion and walked up the cobblestone path towards the bridge, outside Riverwood where Castiel was already waiting at the Crossroad. He hoped Jonghyun was still coming along as well.

* * *

The Black-haired man soon joined them but what made Jinki disappointed was how Jonghyun didn’t look at him once, giving short answers and not even walking next to him They were pretty much back to square one, the time before Helgen and all. Not that it was a long time ago but Jinki felt like they were growing to be friends although Jinki stupidly skipped the whole process and went straight to the kissing part.

  
It made him mumble and grumbling under his breath as they approached a watch-tower in the distance. ‘’What’s up with him?’’ Castiel asked nervously, it was his second time on such a mission but thank god for the two more experienced fighters with him.

  
‘’Just mind your own business.’’ Jonghyun snapped, inspecting the map in his hands. Castiel winced and looked away, not liking this tense situation at all. The other felt a little bad and sighed. ‘’Look, I’m sorry. How about you tell something more intriguing like where you came from?’’

  
The boy eyed him in surprise before nodding eagerly, anything to distract himself from the upcoming fights. ‘’I’m a Breton from the Reach, I guess I was at the wrong time and place when the Imperials caught me.’’ Castiel scratched his head, ‘’And I didn’t even do anything!’’ Clearly, he was offended by it all. 

  
Jinki glanced up worriedly, ‘’How old are you? You look like a kid.’’ Jonghyun instantly focused back on the map, unknowingly to the others that he was hiding the warm flush on his cheekbones.

  
‘’I’m 21,’’ Castiel stated, looking back at Jinki with a grin. ‘’Don’t worry my knowledge about how to be a mage makes up for that low number.’’ The Brunette was surprised by this, ‘’Oh! You’re a mage, that’s cool, what can you do if you don’t mind me asking?’’ He said politely.

  
Castiel smiled, summoning fire at the tip of his fingers which froze into ice before finishing it up with a pretty white glow that was also known as Healing or better said ‘Restoration’. ‘’I like to be a court wizard some-day, so I took it upon myself to practice and learn basic spells for now.’’ 

  
‘’That’s impressive kid.’’ Jinki slapped him on the shoulder before looking at Jonghyun. ‘’We could learn something about that, right Jonghyun?’’ his tone of voice indicated a slight yearning for acknowledgment. 

  
‘’Speak for yourself, I'm content with my one-handed sword and bow.’’ Jonghyun did not spare him a glance. Jinki’s lips tighten and before he could straight out ask what his problem was, an arrow swished by them.

  
‘’What the hell!’’ Castiel yelped, hiding behind a rock with the others. ‘’Bandits are at that tower.’’ Jonghyun pointed at one at the entrance, one at the top and another coming their way. He grabbed his bow and attempted to slip behind rocks for a closer shot but Jinki stopped him.

  
‘’What now?’’ 

  
Jinki smiled wryly, ‘’Be careful, no reckless actions alright?’’ Jonghyun wanted to sneer, snap, joke or even ignore it but the look he gave him had him react differently. ‘’Yes alright, you too.’’ He offered him a small smile then sneaked off before Jinki could do something corny again like hug him.

  
Now they had some bandits to clean out of the way.

* * *

  
‘’If I knew this Nordic tomb was this time consuming, I would have slapped you.’’ Jonghyun hissed at Jinki as they finally entered a big area with a stone wall, a tomb, and a big chest. 

‘’Well, aren't you a feisty little pup,’’ Jinki grumbled, brushing blood away from his forehead and cheek. It wasn’t like he didn’t agree though, it was like a 3-hour long dungeon with bandits, Draugrs, a puzzle game that unlocked a gate, spiders and other stuff that Jinki just desired to forget.

Jonghyun choked on his spit, ‘’Where is this puppy comment coming from?’’ Jinki walked past him to the big chest, pinching his cheek along the way. ‘’Have you ever glanced in the mirror?’’ 

’Uh?’’

Jinki ignored him, muscles flexing to open the top of the chest. Jonghyun ogled those muscular biceps, the veins running through those arms were prominent now and the smaller man shivered at the thought of having them around him.

_ ‘You’ve lost your mind.’ _ Jonghyun thought, annoyed with himself. Castiel meanwhile was observing the strange language on the wall. A few words were highlighted and those he could actually read, muttering them under his breath, no one expected him to get surrounded by a bright light.

‘’What’s going on!’’ Jinki raised his voice in alarm, utterly confused as Castiel stopped glowing and touched his chest as if baffled himself. ‘’Castiel?’’ The young Mage assured them he was fine. Although it was like that light awakened a Draugr overlord that suddenly came crawling out of the Tomb. ‘’Watch out!’’ Jinki yelled to Jonghyun, transforming into wolf form and protectively tackling him to the ground, just to avoid a long sword swinging over their heads. 

  
Jinki barked at the Draugr, ripping the sword out of his hand, all the while Jonghyun thought how the other saved him for the second time and how gorgeous he was as a wolf. The black coat shone and his fierce amber eyes were almost glowing. Muscles rippled and the savage way he crushed the Draugr without a problem. 

  
That was an Alpha wolf right there. 

  
A loud whimper yanked Jonghyun back from his day-dream, a wet snout nosed his chest and up to his throat and neck. Giggling a little because the fur tickled, Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Jinki’s neck. ‘’I’m alright.’’ He murmured, stroking the worried wolf’s back. 

  
Jinki went silent soon after while they bathed in the afterglow of a completed quest. Castiel had to ruin the silence, amazed by how Jinki had changed into a wolf and all. Jinki all to soon changed back and calmed the boy down but his eyes never stopped looking away from Jonghyun, he didn’t mind as he had the same problem.

* * *

Traveling back to Riverwood was more like a blur than anything else. Castiel went off to return the Golden claw to its owner while Jinki and Jonghyun were invested in each other. The latter couldn’t remember ever being this hot and bothered.

  
Maybe it was his omega instincts kicking in for the first time, seeing a handsome Alpha in action but he didn’t care at this point as they stumbled back to the Inn and slamming the door closed before Jinki tipped his chin up. 

  
‘’Is it okay if I kiss you now?’’ Jinki asked, caressing the other’s cheeks with his thumbs. Jonghyun nodded, a bit embarrassed, ‘’Yeah, only because I want to kiss you too.’’ Jinki grinned, his eyes were like soft chocolate pools as he gazed into Jonghyun’s.

  
‘’Right.’’ He murmured, once again brushing their noses together and enjoying the way their breaths mingled. Jinki pressed their lips together almost tentatively after a staring contest that riled him up. Jonghyun’s smooth skin beneath his own felt almost surreal, even his lips were velvety soft, it sends a curious jolt through Jinki. He took the time to suckle on an upper lip before lightly taking the bottom one between his teeth and pulling, ripping a whimper from the smaller man.

  
Jonghyun tilted his head slightly, hands sliding up abs, strong pectorals before they took refuse around his neck, pulling him closer. Jinki curled his own hands around shapely hips, parting their lips slightly so he could see the gorgeous expression of fluttery eyes, swollen lips and the blush that blossomed over sharp cheekbones. 

  
Jinki moaned at the view, his Alpha side howling to claim this beautiful Omega. ‘’You’re fucking gorgeous.’’ He uttered with a husky tone in his voice that had Jonghyun’s knees tremble. 

  
‘’I can be freaking wild too so keep kissing me if you don’t want me to get bored,’’ Jonghyun whined lowly, dark eyes hooded and heart racing as his breath came quickly. The Brunette chuckled, needy little fucker but Jinki liked that and captured his lips back into a soulful kiss that wasn’t just a pressing of lips.

  
He walked them both back to the bed, harshly pressing him up against the wall first and prying Jonghyun’s legs open with his knee. Jinki rubbed the limb against the growing bulge. ‘’A-aah.’’ Jonghyun slammed his head against the wall, breathy moans falling from his lips. Jinki thought those noises were the sexiest melodies he had ever heard. 

  
Jonghyun ground down against the knee, rolling his hips back and forth. He leaned forward, mewling against Jinki’s lips before pressing little kisses down to his jawline, throat, and neck, sucking a few bruises here and there and instantly smelling the scent of Autumn and Apples, which stirred something in his gut. 

  
They moved leisurely against each other, hips bumping and lips molesting every part of skin they could reach. It didn’t take Jinki long to pull him away from the wall and throw him roughly on the bed. Jonghyun blinked with a wide gaze as he bounced slightly, Jinki was so hot, acting dominant like this, pressing him up against walls and throwing him on beds. 

  
Not to mention his Alpha scent, teasing fingers, lips, groans and that voice. Fuck Jonghyun wanted to get fucked by this Alpha very quickly before he lost his mind.

  
He let out a purr of contentment when Jinki climbed on top of him, settling between his legs, pressing his heated bulge against his own. A bit of wetness was already sliding down at the inside of his underwear, indicating his body was creating slick and preparing itself for penetration. 

  
‘’Undress for me.’’ Jinki almost snarled, rational thoughts almost out of the window and Alpha instincts taking over when he detected the smell of a horny Omega. Jonghyun sought an explanation as to why his hands instantly unclasped the armor from his torso. 

  
It was soon followed by his tunic, pants, underwear, boots, and socks, leaving him completely naked and shivering as those hungry Chocolate eyes took in all the fresh naked skin, just as stunning up close as he thought it would be. From a distance, he didn’t notice the freckled skin, the perky brown nipples, and the sexy curved waist or the shapely thighs that expressed attention to be assaulted by bruises. 

  
A frown graced his face when he noticed a scar on his shoulder, a bit faint but still noticeable. Gently he ran a finger over it, pulling a whimper from the small Omega. ‘’What happened here?’’ He breathed in concern, eyes locking with those of blown wide Mocha ones. 

  
‘’I-i took an arrow to the shoulder,’’ Jonghyun uttered softly, not wanting to talk about it so instead of elaborating on his words, he pulled Jinki down by a hold at the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, tongues fighting for dominance.

  
Jonghyun meanwhile took the decision that Jinki shouldn’t stay in clothes any longer and fiddled with the many clasps holding his armor together. He pouted and shot Jinki a pleading look when it proved to be too difficult. With a hot smirk, Jinki helped him, throwing his armor across the room and almost ripping his tunic from his frame, exposing golden skin, a broad chest, and veiny bulging biceps, broad shoulders. Jonghyun felt his dick throb between his legs as all that supply golden skin glow underneath the pure light of the sun. 

  
‘’Fuck you’re sexy.’’ Jonghyun purred, hands not hesitating to feel all those muscles, what got him truly excited was what hung between those strong legs. Wide, large and thick, throbbing and red, Jinki’s cock was very impressive, not surprising for an Alpha. 

  
Jinki laughed, taking those small hands in his own and kissing the fingertips, ‘’You’re the first wolf I hear that can purr.’’ It was cute but definitely very erotic with their current mood, Jinki kissed down those arms, teeth grazing over muscular biceps, sure Jonghyun’s body was small and tight but he sure had some muscles which gave him broad shoulders and accented his curvy waist very nicely.

  
He leaned down, kissing the man’s neck, slowly sliding lips down to kiss a tempting looking mole between and slightly above his pectorals. Jonghyun bit his bottom lip, arching his back and whining as Jinki licked his nipples, sucking and caressing them with his hot mouth. 

  
Jinki moved even further down, licking a flat tummy, imprinting a few marks there too before taking in his handiwork. He could already tell that the Omega’s lips, neck, tummy, and thighs were gonna be his favorite places to molest. 

  
What he didn’t expect was for a small hand to slide amongst his own legs and cup his dick, feeling the length of his shaft before a thumb ran over the sensitive head of his cock. Jinki keened in response, he didn’t realize the lack of stimulation he was getting, enjoying the other’s reactions and body way to much but now that Jonghyun was shyly and gradually pumping his erect flesh, it felt too good to be true. 

  
‘’Fuck yes.’’ He grunted, head tilting back and mouth parting as his face contorted in bliss. Jonghyun studied the other’s expression, making a mental note which things made the Alpha, gasp and which movements made him moan and shudder. For example, a thumb brushing the cockhead got him a groan and a shudder, a pump downwards had Jinki moan and his eyes roll back into his head.

  
‘’Please Jinki.’’ Jonghyun unconsciously whimpered, spreading his legs wide as the slickness between his legs began to soak his thighs even more. Jinki looked down, expression burning with passion. ‘’Show me your ass.’’ He growled in that dominant voice of his, the tone an Alpha usually used so Omegas would obey.

  
Jonghyun was no different, with an impatient whine. He turned around, supporting himself on shaky arms and jutting his ass out, back arched deliciously, showing off everything he had to offer.

  
Jinki cursed, mouth going dry while he massaged the pale globes between his big hands, spreading them wide and licking his lips as that fluttery hole got exposed. ‘’You’re wet darling,’’ Jinki groaned.

  
Jonghyun grunted, ‘’S-shut up.’’ He buried his head against the pillow, sweating from top to toe and flushing at the fact that he knew what was coming. The Alpha slapped an asscheek, pulling a squeal from him and a startling look over his shoulder. ‘’J-jinki?’’ 

  
‘’Be nice or you won’t get it.’’ Jinki slapped the other cheek, loving the enchanting view of pale skin turning pink, the trembling of legs and the glimmering dip in his back. ‘’I-i’m sorry.’’ Jonghyun whimpered, voice high pitched and breathless. 

  
The Alpha nodded in approval, forcing his legs to spread a little wider before running two fingers over the slick dripping down from the opening then over the rim, teasing the little Omega by not fully going in, just tapping inside until Jonghyun couldn’t stop shuddering.

  
Strong slicked fingers slid inside, spreading warm tight walls apart in a scissor-like motion and then the real deal began as Jinki bent down, running a tongue from top to bottom. ‘’Jinki!’’ Jonghyun squeaked, hole clenching around his tongue as the foreign slippery feeling lapped around then inside his twitching entrance. 

  
‘’Aaaahngg.’’ Jonghyun couldn’t stop the loud moan, fuck he never expected for it to feel this good, the pleasure assaulting his being, how his body even rolled in waves as he pushed back against Jinki’s face. Jinki caressed his hips and legs, sucking and licking the slick up like he was having a feast.

  
He moved his head away, tongue exchanging for a finger, it was fortunate that Jonghyun produced slick so they didn’t have to get oil first. ‘’Are you liking it?’’ It was obvious he did but Jinki wanted to hear that voice vocalize pleasure.

  
‘’Yes yes yes!’’ Jonghyun chanted, ‘’I need more pleaaase.’’ The Omega was gone, swallowed by clouds of lust and bliss. Jinki grinned, tongue coming out to lick the remaining slick away from his mouth before dipping down and giving kitty licks over his hole. Jonghyun cock twitched between his legs, pre-cum dripped down, soaking the mattress. ‘’A-alpha-’’

  
‘’Yes?’’ Jinki pulled back in question, hand curling around his own cock since the view of the sexy sweaty Omega did things to his brain and dick. ‘’- p-please knot me.’’ Jonghyun peeked over his shoulder, all wet eyes, sweaty bangs and swollen lips. 

  
With a lump in his throat, Jinki nodded. He couldn’t say no to that could he? Flipping Jonghyun over without trouble, he grabbed pale legs, shortly kissing alluring thighs before wrapping them around his waist and leaning forward, nuzzling his neck as arms of the other closed around him. 

  
His erection teasingly brushed his entrance and Jonghyun’s breath hitched beneath him. ‘’Don’t worry, relax,’’ Jinki whispered against his neck while guiding his cock and pressing it up against his entrance then without hesitating pressed in. The noises they both howled out could probably have been heard outside the room but they didn’t care. They were in a world with only them in it, this moment belonged to them no one else.

  
Jinki’s jaw went slack as tight warm wet walls enclosed his erection, almost suffocating in a way. ‘’Fuck you’re perfect.’’ Jinki groaned into Jonghyun’s ear, leaning back just a little and brushing black hair away from twinkling puppy eyes.

  
Jonghyun mewled ever so breathlessly, locking his legs behind Jinki’s waist, fingers tangling between Chocolate locks. ‘’H-how can you be so big?’’ He shivered, feeling stuffed and so so good! 

  
Pressing a kiss against his jaw, Jinki automatically set a slow pace, sliding out and pumping back in until he was balls-deep. He held Jonghyun close as the smaller body rocked with the movements. ‘’You made me this hard Beautiful.’’ Jinki panted against his throat, licking the sweat up then passionately kissing those lips that were tempting and making noisy mewls. 

  
With each slow thrust, Jinki could feel how Jonghyun tightened around him, which each stroke deep inside, it brought them closer to the edge of no return. Jinki eventually sped up, pulling away from Jonghyun keening noises and amazing mouth to lean back on his knees, grabbing the other’s legs and moving them over his shoulders, stretching Jonghyun even wider with his extraordinary shaft.

  
‘’Fuck!’’ Jonghyun wailed, feeling like he was getting split in two. He could feel how Jinki’s growing knot bumped against his rim, trying to force itself inside. Just for a moment, he forgot Jinki will knot him hard and tight, locking them together, making him unable to get away. Well, that made him more turned on than he already was. 

  
Jinki’s dick grazed his prostate made him shudder hard underneath the Alpha. ‘’Harder!’’ He grunted, digging his nails into the pillow underneath his head while he watched the big broad Alpha work those powerful hips between his legs, he was really hot with sweat gliding down his broad shoulders, the fire burning in those Chocolate orbs and the muscles flexing as he began to pump his erection even faster back and forth, creating the obscene noise of skin slapping. 

It was getting difficult to keep the knot out, with that he pulled Jonghyun’s legs from his shoulders, handling the Omega like he was made out of porcelain, moving their positions where they were most comfortable staying connected. Both on their sides with Jinki pounding from behind, Jonghyun’s choked whimper was music to his ears as he pushed the knot in. 

  
‘’I’m close, so close Alpha,’’ Jonghyun said, unable to leave the moans out. The other planted kisses on his shoulder, placing a flat hand on his tummy. ‘’Cum for me then.’’ His voice took on a demanding tone, and just like a good omega, the coils snapped, releasing his orgasm between them with an erotic mewl. 

  
Jinki squeezed his eyes shut, loving the sensations of walls clenching around his erection. It took him a few more pumps before releasing his seed deep within the Omega, rubbing his tummy in comfort as the smaller body twitched and Jinki groaned long and hotly against the back of his head. 

  
They let out twin signs of contentment as their bodies melted into the sheets. Jinki nuzzled into clammy black hair, hand rubbing Jonghyun’s warm belly while Jonghyun weakly moved to get the blankets over them. 

  
‘’Don’t move too much or it will get painful,’’ Jinki warned softly, closing his eyes as warmth engulfed him. Jonghyun grunted a little, nose wrinkling as he had to get used to something heavy inside of him as well as the rush of hotness that would enter him. Jinki was still hard and cumming in waves with breaks in between, it was sensitive for him but he didn’t complain. 

  
There was a peace in his bones, for a brief moment he felt like on the top of the world. A pleased smile was on his lips and his eyes held a glint of happiness. ‘’Thank you for a great time.’’ He replied, placing one hand underneath his head and the other on top of Jinki’s, intertwining their fingers by his tummy. 

  
Jinki yawned, smacking his lips and humming in delight. ‘’It’s my pleasure.’’ He murmured tiredly, it was hard to keep his eyes open and even though he was still releasing, it didn’t stop his body from falling asleep. ‘’Take a nice nap, it will take a while before the knot goes down.’’ 

  
Waggling his eyebrows, Jonghyun wiggled a bit closer with a deep sigh. ‘’Oh really? And how long would you declare it is?’’ Jinki squeezed their hands with a breathy laugh. ‘’Probably 30 minutes on a good day.’’ 

  
Jonghyun snickered, looking over his shoulder with a sassy expression, ‘’Is my ass that good?’’ Jinki blinked then rolled his eyes in amusement, hand sliding up the side and tickling his ribcage, ‘’You cheeky little pup.’’ He said playfully, smiling as adorable little giggles came from the Omega. 

‘’You know I can’t lie and deny that.’’ 

  
‘’Good,’’ Jonghyun preened with a wink before turning his head back and resting against the pillow, preparing himself for that nap. ‘’Sweet dreams.’’ He scrunched up his nose whilst closing his eyes. 

  
‘’Sweet dreams,’’ Jinki replied faintly, already stepping foot into his dreams. A few moments later soft breathing was heard as both boys fell asleep, content, soft and warm.

* * *


	6. Withdrawals

* * *

The night was slowly falling over Skyrim, the sky variated between pinks, yellows, and blues before taking on three strands of breathtaking green and blue auroras. Riverwood was peaceful with the inhabitants sleeping in their warm beds except for the occasional guard walking the streets and guarding the place.

  
Jonghyun had been awake for a while, staring at the far wall blankly as his thoughts were progressing what transpired a few hours ago. He almost couldn’t believe it but the reality was laying behind him, naked chest pressed against his back and an arm loosely wrapped around his waist. 

  
Soft snoring caressed the back of his neck and the still wet feeling of seed sliding down his thighs was evidence of what they did. 

  
They had sex, a one-night stand as the Nords would call it. A sexual relationship lasting only one night and that’s exactly what had happened. Jonghyun didn’t know if he should smile or cry, whilst lust might have been raging, Alpha and Omega instincts joining together in a passionate dance. 

  
Jonghyun had felt a warmth in his chest, affection and a feeling like someone genuinely cared for him, even now he couldn’t stop the soft smile on his lips. 

  
He was incredibly terrified though, in the short period that he got to know Jinki, he found out what a dork he was, creepy even but still sweet and chasing him down like a lost pup himself, seeking a friend to wander around with, erasing the loneliness.

The black-haired man pitied him and whilst he wanted nothing more than giving the man the pleasure of having a fellow Werewolf friend, Jinki didn’t deserve bad luck, Jonghyun was too scared that the longer he would stay, the more chances there are that Jinki would get hurt or a tragedy would happen.

Like the Bear attack on his pack

The betrayal of a good Khajiit friend

What next? A possibility that a Dragon would crush or take Jinki away while Jonghyun was powerless to do a thing? The smile faded and his expression became sorrowful, he regrettably shuffled away from that warm body, grimacing as Jinki’s dick slid out. Jonghyun stood up from the bed, careful that his footsteps were light, he made sure Jinki was covered by the blanket so there won’t be any chances of him being cold, ‘’I’m sorry but I can’t stay.’’ He whispered in the dark of the room, stroking chocolate locks back from his eyes.

  
Jinki groaned, turning his head and nuzzling his pillow, A soft gaze melted over the smaller man’s feature and he bit his trembling bottom lip. It was hard to make sacrifices even if it was destroying his own happiness but to keep someone safe was often the things he did it for. 

  
‘’You deserve a better friend to wander with.’’ He continued, turning away before he allowed his emotions to get the better of him. Pulling his clothes on and grabbing everything that he owned, Jonghyun sneaked to the door, giving Jinki’s peaceful figure one last glance and with gritted teeth, he walked out of the door and the inn, back to the life he was used to.

The life of a Lone wolf. 

* * *

An hour later, Jinki woke up in a cold bed, alone in a dark room. It wasn’t hard to notice the lack of skin-contact, the soft breathing or the little wiggles against him. ‘’Jjong?’’ He murmured, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed, blanket polling at his waist.  
  
  
He couldn’t deny the nervous fluttering of his heart, the smaller man wasn’t in the room and his stuff was gone. It was less likely that he went to any of the stores to do something with his weapons or items. There was only one logical explanation for his disappearance but Jinki didn’t want to admit it.

  
Hurriedly he jumped out of bed, throwing his clothes on and not caring if his shirt was backward or if his armor wasn’t on as it was supposed to be worn. 

  
Jinki gathered everything and left the inn without a word, there was no worry about theft as he had paid the inn-keeper the day before. He glanced from left to right, except for a few silhouettes of guards strutting around with a Torch, no one else was in the vicinity.

  
He was upset, better yet, angry. Why did Jonghyun keep running away just when he thought the other was going to stay with him. Was he that bad of a person that Jonghyun even escaped during the night, thinking Jinki wouldn’t notice?

  
Should he give up the chase then? It was very clear from the beginning how he didn’t want anything to do with him but stubborn Jinki felt lonely and thought to find a friend in Jonghyun. Maybe he was selfish and should have let the black-haired man go?

Pain throbbed in his chest, why was it hard to let the other go? 

Jinki squeezed his eyes shut, maybe he shouldn’t have let his Alpha instincts take control a few hours ago? Is that what scared Jonghyun off? Or was it the whole fact that they had that passion between them? 

  
Feeling lonely all the time made the passion, affection and the way of being this close to another feel very nice. Apparently, he had been yearning for it, how stupid of him to think that Jonghyun would have appreciated it too.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Jinki whispered to no one. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Guilt filled his heart and whilst he would never regret that special moment between them, it was sadly time to move on and travel to Whiterun like he first planned to do. 

* * *

Jonghyun was counting the stars to distract himself as a soft breeze ruffled his hair. It wasn’t easy to desire one thing but do the exact opposite. He lay in the grass on top of a hill with a magnificent view of Whiterun and the Auroras sky, he should worship it more often as it was very welcoming to the eyes. Tears had kept trailing down his cheeks until he had nothing left and he had only himself to blame. He took a drink from a bottle of Nord Mead, getting intoxicated would never be the solution to clear up problems but he could forget for a while.

  
It didn’t take long though when a familiar scream rang through the air, not just any scream but a pained one. Jonghyun shot up with a gasp, hope, and fear thrown in his face. Had Jinki come after him still? But how?!

  
Oh right...they were Werewolves and had a good nose for scents.

  
He shook his head, scrambling up with a curse, how could he think like this when Jinki was close by, he had to leave quickly before the other found him even though pained whimpers reached his ears now.

  
Jonghyun turned his back on the noises, staring down the hill at the wasteland in front of him, stretching out for miles. One foot lifted, about to take a step forward but it froze mid-way as those whimpers kept on continuing. Fuck but would he live with the regret if he left Jinki by whatever tormenting he was in.

  
With a shaky sigh, and a worried heart. Jonghyun went to investigate, slipping down the other side of the hill and rounding a rock in his way. What he saw made his heart-ache as he looked down at Jinki in wolf form, one of his back paws in a bear-trap.

  
The poor midnight wolf had his ears down and whimpering noisily as he tried to yank his leg out. ‘’Stop!’’ Jonghyun hurried over, ‘’You only make it worse.’’ He continued, crouching down in front of him with the wolf glancing up, relief and pain washing over his features. 

  
Jonghyun held his head between his hands, stroking thumbs over furry ears to calm him down enough so he won’t hurt himself with reckless twitches. ‘’Shhh, it’s alright.’’ The black-haired man then crawled behind the wolf, observing the stupid bear-trap.

  
‘’Alright, when I saw _ now _ you pull your leg out.’’ Jonghyun introduced, a serious frown creasing his brow with a tongue between his teeth. Jinki gave a slight confirmation with a weak yip before Jonghyun grabbed either side of the metal jaws, using all his strength to wrench them apart.

  
‘’NOW!’’ He raised his voice, Jinki immediately took his leg back, stumbling forward with a loud howl. Jonghyun grumbled harshly under his breath, throwing that cursed thing away and rushing to Jinki’s side.

  
‘’Are you alright?” He asked the wolf in concern, checking on the wound at the same time. Jinki let out a whine of protest as Jonghyun brushed fur aside, noticing blood coming from where his ankle should be in human form. ‘’You’re bleeding, do you think you can move it?’’ 

  
Jinki shuddered, carefully placing his paw down but jerking it back just as quickly as a sharp pain went through the leg. ‘’I’m not sure if it’s broken but then again, I’m not an expert.’’ Jonghyun mused, backing away slightly as the wolf transformed.

Jinki groaned displeased, a heavy glare twisting on his face. ‘’You’re a piece of work you know that?’’ he scowled at the smaller man which had Jonghyun wince, throat tight. ‘’Taking off like _ that?’’ _He emphasized on the ‘’that’’. 

Jonghyun’s heart skipped faster when he met Jinki’s eyes, full of distress and disappointment. Why did it make him feel more like trash? ‘’I-i.’’ He stammered but what could he say? He couldn’t deny it or lie about it but he also wasn’t ready yet to tell Jinki the true reason for his fleeing. 

  
The older raised a hand and Jonghyun flinched, closing his eyes, a slap is what he deserved. Hurting this man just when they both thought they had a spark between them. Instead of the slap he expected, a warm hand cradled his jaw and cheek. Blinking rapidly, Jonghyun glanced up stupefied while holding his breath. Jinki was staring back at him, expressionless tense even though everything hurt physically and mentally. ‘’You’re troublesome you know?’’ 

  
Jonghyun felt his lower lip tremble as that comment hurt. 

  
‘’Hurting me like that by leaving.’’ Jinki continued sternly but then his face smoothed out in a gentle look. ‘’Talk to me Jonghyun.’’ He requested simply, stroking his cheek with a fine touch. 

‘’Maybe I can help you...’’ 

‘’You can’t.’’ Jonghyun rushed out, averting his gaze when rejection flashed across the other’s face. ‘’Need healing first.’’ The smaller man pointed at his bloody foot, therefore, he stood up and offered his hand timidly.

  
Corner of lips lifted and Jinki sighed, ‘’Right…’’ He didn’t say anything more as he took Jonghyun’s hand and wrapped an arm around his neck before following a dirt path down on familiar rocky roads. ‘’Take me to Whiterun, I know a few people who will help me from there.’’ His tone of voice that usually sounded happy was aloof now. Jonghyun didn’t know what to do, tell jokes? Pull weird faces. Yeah as if Jinki wouldn’t declare him nuts then. 

In the end, they followed the wooden signs on the side of the road to Whiterun in silence. 

* * *

  
  
  
**Present Time**

‘’That’s basically the story of my life.’’ Jonghyun quietly said, cheeks rosy from the number of tears he had spilled during it. And now that Jinki knew everything, he wouldn’t want to be with him right?

There was a silence in the room and it made Jonghyun jittery, he couldn’t tell what Jinki was thinking and the wait was terrifying.

‘’Jonghyun.’’ 

The black-haired man held his breath, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for the other to push him off the bed and say he should leave and never come back. But instead of hands pushing him away, they wrapped around him, hugging and stroking his hair gently. ‘’Oh Jonghyunnie.’’ Jinki murmured, chin resting in a nest of fluffy black hair. ‘’You’re so warm-hearted by trying to look out for everyone.’’ Jonghyun blinked in confusion and glanced up in wonder. 

  
Jinki smiled, brushing the remaining tears away from his cheeks, ‘’Trying to save Yara, protecting the Khajiits, giving them a home and making sure I won’t get into any danger.’’ He took a deep breath, brow furrowed as if he was going to explain something serious.

  
‘’You have to understand Jonghyun, you aren’t surrounded by bad luck because you were the runt of your pack.’’ The smaller man opened his mouth, wanting to argue but Jinki placed a finger on his lips.

  
‘’Shh, let me talk this time.’’ He smiled so warmly and fond that Jonghyun blushed and looked down shyly. ‘’Everyone has a free will to make a decision, the Bears determined to drive your pack away because they felt protective of their cubs. Dro'marash might have left with the Imperials as he thought it was better to keep you all safe by going with them.’’

  
Jonghyun gazed up with parted lips and wide eyes, he had never thought of that! Did Dro'marash really do that so they wouldn’t get in any more danger? 

  
‘’What I’m trying to say is...’’ Jinki’s voice made Jonghyun focus back on him. ‘’None of those things is your fault, you just so happened to be there during the chaos but that can happen to anyone. I was there when the Dragon attacked, you weren’t even there when I clumsily stumbled into that bear trap.’’ 

  
Jonghyun giggled as Jinki made a weird face at that. 

  
‘’You might have been the runt but you’re so strong Jonghyun.’’ Jinki squeezed him, ‘’You survived and built a life for yourself, you managed to become a very good one-handed sword-fighter with a bow as your back-up.’’ A small smile was blossoming on Jonghyun’s features. ‘’You made friends along the way, explored Skyrim and managed to become an independent grown-up Wolf with a strong head on your shoulders.’’ 

  
Jonghyun felt tears well up in his eyes again, he bit his lip hard so he could continue to listen. It was all just so touching and unbelievable, he could tell that this came from Jinki’s heart, that it was honest and sincere. 

  
‘’I-i don’t feel strong at all.’’ He murmured between little sobs, brushing the tears away with the blankets they were laying under. ‘’I’ve always been teased for being a runt, weak..small.’’

  
‘’That may be.’’ Jinki ran his fingers through the other’s hair, ‘’But you should look in the mirror more often, you’re proving those idiots wrong. You’re strong, agile, beautiful and smart.’’ Jinki tipped his chin up, ‘’Runt is a word anyway, we’re all weak and small and it won’t change until we do something about it.’’ He may have been a bit harsh but it was the truth. ‘’Your siblings all looked up to your father, wanting to be just as strong.’’ That was one example Jinki could think of.

  
‘’I also have a friend in Windhelm, he’s taller than me and he’s not even a High Elves!’’ Jonghyun blinked rapidly before barking out a laugh, ‘’R-really?’’ High elves were very tall, he could already feel the phantom feel of soreness at his neck for looking up so much at them. 

  
‘’Yes!’’ The Brunette grinned, shifting a little to get comfortable. ‘’You should see your small height as a positive thing. It makes you Agile, easy to slip away, you won’t hit your head against door frames and you’re very adorable.’’ 

  
Jonghyun choked, punching him in the chest, ‘’Only you would say that .’’ He pouted with a loud whine but he appreciated the way Jinki was trying to cheer him up. Jinki grabbed his hands, pressing his mouth to those soft palms. ‘’Stop using those delicate hands for violence when you don’t have to, the world has enough of that already.’’ 

  
‘’Stop being corny!’’ The small man complained, sitting up in bed and wrapping his arms around his knees. Jinki sat up too, wincing a little as the cut pulled at the skin. ‘’Please don’t run off anymore.’’ He placed a hand on his knee, chocolate eyes kind and pleading. Jonghyun’s heart ached as he looked sideways at Jinki. It was clear that he was lonely, even with the others around him. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. ‘’You really don’t mind to have me with you?’’

  
Jinki shook his head, ‘’I don’t believe in bad luck.’’ He smiled at Jonghyun, grabbing his hands and holding them to his chest. ‘’What do you think about it? Travel with a fellow werewolf? Have fun, fight side by side and sleep on the plains beneath the stars?’’   


There was an excitement growing in Jonghyun’s chest, it all was good to be true. Both of them didn’t have to be alone anymore and while he was still a bit skeptical about the bad-luck part, Jinki had encouraged him enough to stop thinking about it and allow them both happiness.

  
‘’Alright, I would like that.’’ He beamed so brightly then, his eyes squeezed cutely together before laughter broke out as Jinki jumped on him and tickled his sides. ‘’Thank you Jonghyun.’’ Jinki murmured as they lay next to each other on the mattress, getting their breathing back. 

‘’No thank you Jinki.’’ 

* * *

After a while they joined the companions, Jinki introduced Jonghyun to the people who took him in when he was just a teenager. ‘’You don’t have a pack?’’ The other asked in confusion, Jinki had told him that he hasn’t seen a fellow werewolf for at least 10 years but what happened with his pack?  
  
  
‘’I used to but most of them died of starvation or left the life of a wolf to be able to survive.’’ Jinki explained as they sat down at the table with plates of food in front of them. Jonghyun shivered, he had witnessed how Skyrim changed, how animals fought for food and survival. 

  
‘’What about you?’’ Jonghyun murmured, ripping off a piece of chicken and popping it into his mouth. ‘’I stubbornly lived on as a wolf, becoming a Lone wolf as they call it.’’ Jinki hummed while enjoying his plate with meat. ‘’It didn’t take long before the Companions found me but I was yearning to see my kind again.’’

  
Jinki locked eyes with Jonghyun, a small smile on his lips, ‘’That’s why I was so creepy and needy to spend time with you.’’ Jonghyun nodded in agreement, ‘’Creepy indeed.’’

  
‘’Yah! You aren’t supposed to agree.’’ Jinki whined making the black-haired man laugh. Aela sat down next to them, happy that they seem to get along better than they did a few hours ago. ‘’How is your leg Jinki?’’ She asked curiously, helping herself to fruits and vegetables. Jinki rose his gaze, fork stabbed in a piece of steak he was about to eat. ‘’It’s just a cut and already feels better.’’ He smiled, ‘’It was fortunate enough that we were close to Whiterun, I wanted to see you guys but I also bring news now.’’ 

  
Farkas and Vilkas sat close by, interested in what Jinki had to say. ‘’Apparently, the Dragons are back,’’ Jinki stated, not taken aback by the gasps and whispered that went through the hall. ‘’We were in Helgen when one attacked.’’ Jinki glanced at Jonghyun who nodded to confirm it.  
  


‘’How is that possible?’’ Aela frowned, ‘’And why now?’’ Farkas and Vilkas exchanged glances. ‘’As long as they stay away from Whiterun then we shouldn’t care.’’ Farkas voiced his opinion which had Jonghyun raise an eyebrow.

  
‘’You do know people fall victim to do them right?’’ 

  
‘’Dragons or no dragons, there are always victims no matter the circumstances.’’ 

  
Jonghyun frowned, opening his mouth to disagree when a hand squeezed his knee. He turned his head and found Jinki shaking his head. Farkas was very stubborn and sometimes arguing wasn’t even worth it. ‘’Anyways I want to warn the Jarl about this predicament before traveling again,’’ Jinki explained, focusing on the last bits of his vegetables. ‘’I’m coming with you.’’ Jonghyun immediately said, feeling a bit nervous with these strangers.

  
‘’No, you rest Jjong.’’ Jinki wiped his mouth with a cloth and stood up. ‘’You need all the rest after last night and what happened here.’’ He hinted to the emotional rollercoaster Jonghyun went through whilst telling his story. 

  
‘’But I’m not tired,’’ Jonghyun mumbled, pressing his lips together before standing up and looking around the area. It was more a hang-out place with the quarters down-stairs. Jinki meanwhile walked out of the building with a wave in his direction. Jonghyun waved back then looking at the twin brothers and Aela when one of them called his name. ‘’I’ve noticed the sword and bow on your back.’’ Vilkas approached him, ‘’How are you in battle?’’

  
‘’I can handle myself,’’ Jonghyun said, tilting his head to the side. ‘’Why are you asking?’’ He crossed his arms, feeling self-conscious under the man’s scrutiny. ‘’How about a sparring match?’’ Vilkas pointed to a set of double doors. ‘’We have a sparing place set up outside.’’

  
‘’Uh...sure?’’ He hesitated, nose scrunching up at the interest of this man although he would never say no to a bit of training. Vilkas walked passed him to the double doors and went outside with Jonghyun closely following on his heels. The place wasn’t as impressive as Jonghyun first expected, a stone wall was built around the house with a cobble-stone area where there was space to fight and a few training dummies to practice on. 

  
‘’Just have a few swings at me. Don’t worry I can take it.’’ Vilkas assured him as they stood opposite each other with their swords drawn. Jonghyun nodded and took the first swing, right on a giant shield that the man used to defend himself.  
  


‘’Not bad.’’ The bigger man grunted, pushing him away with the shield and swinging at him. Jonghyun ducked, almost twirling to his side and taking a sweep at an unprotected side. Vilkas quickly turned, their swords meeting in mid-air. ‘’You’re a fast kid.’’ He said with a proud tone in his voice.

  
Jonghyun smirked, feeling a bit bold. If there is one thing he was proud of, it was his own fighting skills, they were always up to par. ‘’I’m just holding back old man.’’ Vilkas snorted lightly, ‘’Right...we just started, show me what you got.’’

  
A fire erupted in the smaller man’s eyes and he took swing after swing at Vilkas, giving the older man barely an opportunity to defend himself. Jonghyun was careful with his stamina of course but he never swung more than five times at rapid speed. 

  
Soon Vilkas was a sweaty mess, supporting his weight with a sword stabbed into the ground as he gasped for breath. ‘’Very good, you know your skills well.’’ Vilkas nodded in approval which had Jonghyun grin happily. ‘’Thank you.’’

  
It felt good to get the adrenaline out and feel light on his feet after winning a match. ‘’Good Job!’’ Jinki clapped from the side, Jonghyun hadn’t noticed his appearance and jumped in shock. Vilkas grinned, ‘’Being aware of your surroundings is something else that you could work on.’’ 

  
‘’That’s not fair.’’ Jonghyun almost whined, ‘’I was focusing on my victory!’’ Vilkas placed the sword back where it belonged. ‘’Never celebrate until you aren’t out in the open.’’ Jonghyun squinted at him while Jinki walked up and Vilkas went back inside. 

  
‘’Well that’s just boring.’’ 

  
‘’Stop whining impatient pup.’’ Jinki chuckled, ruffling his hair to tease him. The other pouted even more and pushed his hands away. ‘’I’m not and are you done with the Jarl?’’ He quickly changed subjects, feeling embarrassed just now. 

  
Jinki saw right through him and hummed, ‘’I am, turns out Castiel was there too to tell about the same problem courtesy of Ralofs sister whose founder of Riverwood.’’ Jinki explained then shrugged, ‘’They would take care of the rest though.’’ 

  
Jonghyun nodded, leaving them to stand there in silence. The smaller man felt his cheeks heat up as Jinki gazed down at his face with a fond look in his eyes. ‘S-stop looking at me like that.’’ 

‘’Like what?’’

‘’Like you want to eat me.’’

Jinki grinned madly, ‘’I might be a wolf but I don’t do cannibalism.’’  
  


Jonghyun rolled his eyes but smiled up at him, ‘’I would hope not or else I will have to kick you in the balls and lock you up.’’ Jinki threw him an amused look, ‘’Why not a hug for once?’’ Jinki nudged his shoulder before wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s waist from the side. 

  
‘’I rather not want to be eaten thank you very much.’’ 

  
Jinki smirked, leaning in gradually close, hot breath whooshing over the smaller man’s ear. ‘’You weren’t complaining when I ate you out.’’ He murmured huskily. The reaction he got was everything he hoped for when Jonghyun squeaked, eyes widen a fraction and wailing on Jinki’s chest with his hands.

  
‘’Pervert pervert pervert!’’ Jonghyun chanted, face as red as an apple. ‘’We don’t speak about things like that outside the bedroom.’’ He hissed in disapproval, Jinki threw his head back with a laugh. ‘’You’re cute.’’

  
Jonghyun grimaced, ‘’You’re such a dork, it’s almost painful.’’ Jinki grinned some more, ‘’How about I kiss those painful spots away?’’ The black-Haired man blinked prettily up at him, lips full and pink, small body comfortably resting against his own. Jinki extended his neck, reaching for those full lips. Jonghyun didn’t protest, not even when their noses made contact. When his warm lips met Jonghyun’s, he returned his kiss passionately. Jonghyun moaned outright when their tongues met and Jinki pulled him even closer in an embrace. 

  
It didn’t take Jinki any form of hesitation to cup his ass, squeezing a hand full, seemingly being too drunk with the taste of Jonghyun’s lips, his body against him and the noises he was making. Jinki slid one hand down, lifting one leg up and full-on making out with him.

  
Jonghyun felt breathless, yielding to the intensity of the kiss and the firmness of his touch as he truly enjoyed the groans and hands roaming all over his body. But they had to stop before they could continue. This wasn’t the place nor the right time. He drew back, planting a lingering kiss on Jinki’s lips before backing away with half-lidded eyes. ‘’Let’s head back before your friends get nosy.’’ Jinki cleared his throat lightly, getting himself together since the kiss had been really pleasant.

  
‘’Right.’’ He nodded, smiling at Jonghyun who returned the gesture warmly. Jinki wondered what they were at this point but one thing was for sure, his heart was doing somersaults around this man and that didn’t happen a lot with other people.   
  


He could only hope that Jonghyun somehow, in some way was developing the same butterflies in the stomach feelings for him.

* * *


	7. Kibum

* * *

A week later and Jonghyun felt at home with the companions although he was more of a traveler, it was nice to settle down somewhere with the assurance that people are looking forward to seeing you again. Still, that edgy feeling wouldn’t leave his bones so after talking with Jinki about it, they both agreed to leave Whiterun.

  
‘’Where should we go next?’’ Jinki questioned, taking a drink from his ale as they were currently visiting ‘The Bannered Mare’ a warm and cozy place with music and laughter. Jonghyun was staring at the map in concentration. Skyrim was big and it would take them weeks, a month even to get anywhere near Dawnstar which was somewhere in the North. Riften was opposite, in the south-west and Windhelm was maybe a week or a half away.   
  
  
‘’Hmmm.’’ The small man stroked his chin and clucked his tongue. ‘’We could go to Windhelm first, see what’s up there before going to Riften?’’ Jinki frowned at the mention of the last city. ‘’You want to go there where pick-pocketing is almost a hobby?’’ 

  
Jonghyun’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the man opposite him. ‘’It’s not that bad as the rumor goes.’’ He grabbed the tankard and took a big gulp from it, shivering as the strong taste created goosebumps along his arms. ‘’The thieves guild usually do that but they wouldn’t dare when they see me.’’

  
Jinki nodded at his assurance, he also didn’t forget how Jonghyun had been working for them in the past. ‘’Are you close with any of them?’’ 

  
The black-haired man grinned, ‘’I wouldn’t say close as friends but they respect me as one of them.’’ The older _ visibly _ breathed a sigh of relief and Jonghyun decided to have a little fun with this. ‘’Now Brynjolf on the other hand.’’ Jonghyun licked his lips, ‘’We’re very close.’’ His eyes met Jinki across the table. 

  
Jinki swallowed hard, fingers twitching on the table. ‘’Close how?’’ He smiled but Jonghyun could tell there was nervousness behind it. He smirked almost evilly, ‘’We often hung out and flirted.’’ With a dreamy sigh, he rested his chin on one hand and eyed the way Jinki was nearly crushing the Tankard with his fingers.

  
‘’I’m almost inclined to go back just for that.’’ A slight crack appeared in the Tankard and a snarl left Jinki’s gritted teeth. ‘’Really now?’’ Jinki murmured, just to humor him but deep inside he wanted to rip this Brynjolf apart. 

  
Jonghyun burst out in laughter, ‘’Oh my god, you should have seen your face!’’ Jinki was staring back in disbelief, frowning a little. ‘’What?’’ 

  
‘’It was just a joke, do you really think I would tell you any of my past experiences.’’ He grinned from ear to ear, standing up and reaching out to him. Jinki’s shoulder tensed under his hand for a split second before he relaxed. ‘’I guess not,’’ Jinki grumbled eventually and Jonghyun blinked in surprise with the way his tone sounded. ‘’Wait…’’ He trailed off, staring hard at Jinki. ‘’Are you jealous? 

  
Jinki smiled although it didn’t reach his eyes. ‘’No, why would I.’’ He chuckled and stood up, taking the map and strolling out of the Tavern. Jonghyun frowned in confusion and went after him. 

  
‘’Wait, Jinki!’’ Jonghyun grabbed his arm on the stairs outside the building. ‘’You’re jealous aren’t you?’’ He asked again, smiling in amusement. Jinki sighed, scratching his head and averting his eyes to the busy market on the square in front of them.

  
‘’You won’t leave me alone about it until I answer right?’’ 

  
Jonghyun nodded.

  
Jinki gulped, shifting nervously in front of the smaller man. He was going to admit his developing feelings and since he was bad at lying, there was no point in denying it and he knows how Jonghyun is, he will keep whining until Jinki will tell him.

  
‘’Alright…’’ He took a deep breath, preparing himself for rejection that he knew was coming. ‘’I am jealous because I like you.’’ 

Jonghyun froze for a bit, and Jinki’s stomach dipped sharply, that reaction was never good so either he was trying to work out how to reject him in the gentlest way possible or he wasn’t gonna get an answer at all. 

  
‘’I like you too.’’ The smaller man suddenly laughed breathlessly, wrapped his arms around Jinki’s neck and dragging his mouth over Jinki’s. Startled, Jinki held his hips, watching pretty puppy eyes twinkle with joy.

  
‘’Really?’’ He asked back, still trying to progress what you just happened. Jonghyun nodded and did something endearing that had Jinki’s heart warm-up, the smaller man snuggled his head beneath Jinki’s chin. 

  
‘’Yes, you’re sweet, funny, a dork but also a pervert.’’ Jonghyun murmured against the fabric of his shirt as they weren’t wearing any armor at the moment. ‘’Anyway, you’ve made me laugh more than I’ve done in the past.’’ 

  
Jinki held him close, liking the way their bodies completed each other like the pieces of a puzzle. ‘’I’m glad…’’ He said with a smile. 

  
‘’Thank you.’’ Jonghyun pulled away, winking and taking his hand so that they could pack their stuff and go on an adventure. Jinki intertwined their fingers, just about excited to explore the world with his fellow werewolf and maybe even his future lover.

* * *

  
  
After a light nap, Jinki and Jonghyun said goodbye to the companions and already were traveling for a few days in wolf-form. It was enjoyable to feel the dirt beneath their feet and the wind brushing through their fur as they ran across the forest, almost over the border into the land of snow. 

  
‘’I forgot to tell you but I have a friend in Windhelm,’’ Jinki uttered between breaths of air. The forest was nothing more but a blur for them. Jonghyun’s ears perked up as he decreased the speed to a trot. ‘’And who might that be?’’ He asked, tone of voice curious.  
  
  
Jinki followed his pace so that they could build up stamina again. ‘’His name is Minho, that person I mentioned that I haven’t seen for 10 years.’’ Jonghyun nodded in acknowledgment. ‘’I remember, he’s a werewolf then?’’ He tilted his head to the side while they both stopped by a pond. ‘’Correct, we lost contact because he wanted to stay in the city and I wanted out,’’ Jinki told him before Jonghyun could ask the question himself.

  
‘’On a good note right?’’ He asked instead, concern lingering on his face. He didn’t want trouble when visiting Windhelm and while Jinki didn’t look like the kind of person who would fight people, looks could be deceiving.   
  
  
‘’On a good note yes.’’ They both drank the upcoming dehydration away from the cool water in the pond. ‘’He understood that not everyone gives the life off a wolf up and while I know Minho goes out and about in wolf-form to stay in good condition, he settled down there.’’ 

  
Jonghyun hummed before laying down and rolling around. ‘’How did you two loose contact and why’d you never go back to see him?’’ Jinki strutted up to him, poking his white belly which made the small wolf giggle, wiggling around cutely. Jinki smiled, hot breath pushing out over the soft yet fluffy fur before grooming him as they took a break. 

  
‘’I visited for a few months at the very beginning before venturing outside Skyrim, it took me 2 years to get back and that’s when the war broke out in Skyrim and I was just a teenager.’’ While he was telling this, he noticed the smell of Omega clinging to Jonghyun. Lavender and Fresh-cut grass, it was a scent that made him calm and he liked how the Omega had that effect on him.

  
They weren’t bonded since in the Wolf world they could only bond with a bite mark but despite that, his Alpha was already considering this Omega his. 

  
Jinki lay down next to the wolf, stretching his paws out and groaning as Jonghyun began to groom him. ‘’The companions kept me in Whiterun and Minho even wrote to me that it was best if we kept the socialization up through letters.’’

  
Jonghyun licked behind his ears, slowly trailing down his throat then resting against the warm fur. ‘’How is Minho doing now?’’ Windhelm was basically where Ulfric Stormcloak lived, the heart of the war and while the city might be fairly safe, Imperials were known to intrude everywhere without regard for citizens. 

  
‘’That’s the problem…’’ The black wolf sighed deeply, ‘’The letters stopped two months ago.’’ Jonghyun gazed up with worry, if they were good friends, it would be odd for this Minho to stop writing out of the blue. ‘’Did something happen?’’

  
Jinki gave him a gentle smile, pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment, Jonghyun’s ears flipped around as he nuzzled the bigger Alpha, giving him a bit of comfort. 

  
‘’The only thing I know is that Minho wouldn’t stop unless he had good reasons and my suspicion was proven right when I got a letter a few days ago from someone else, I was immensely glad you offered the trip to Windhelm or else I would have done it.’’ 

  
‘’From who was it?’’ Jonghyun asked. Jinki pulled the wolf close to him in a form of comfort and affection. ‘’Kim Kibum, Minho’s new lover.’’ The Greyish-White wolf looked up in surprise.

  
‘’Another werewolf?’’

  
‘’That’s possible.’’ 

  
‘’What happened?’’

  
‘’He didn’t write much, except that money or fighting power is involved to get Minho back. We can meet up with Kibum at Candlehearth Hall, he was scared the letter would get intercepted by bad guys.’’ Jinki informed him before standing back up with fresh energy.

  
‘’Let’s continue since it’s quite a way away.’’ 

  
Jonghyun agreed and both traveled into the land of snow with mountains, icy cold rivers, and pine trees all around. Jonghyun stopped at the side of a river, ears lowering at the way the current dragged branches away. It brought him back to the time when he was in it, powerless and unable but let nature do with his body as it saw fit.

  
A shiver ran down his spine, tail lowering between his legs. He thought he was over the fear of rivers since ponds didn’t scare him. Black fur obscured his vision causing him to blink and look up at the Amber eyes of Jinki.  
  
  
‘’Jinki?’’ He asked quietly.  
  
  
‘’Don’t look at it, you don’t need to be in it.’’ 

  
The Greyish-white wolf lowered his head, ‘’Someday I have to face my fears. I can’t be afraid of rivers forever.’’ He murmured bitterly, feeling pathetic for having a fear for rivers. Jinki shuffled, turning his big body around and nuzzling the side of his head while snowflakes slowly joined them from the heaven’s above. 

  
‘’And today is not the day.’’ Jinki shushed him softly. ‘’It’s alright, we’re only humans, it’s natural to have fears no matter what they are but face it when you’re ready.’’ 

  
‘’Do you have any fears?’’ Jonghyun asked innocently, looking up at him with wonder as they moved away from the river and went into the forests, it wouldn’t do them well to take the paths where they could come across travelers, none of the two wanted to deal with an arrow to the knee. 

  
‘’I have a fear for Vampires.’’ 

  
Jonghyun paused, not expecting that. He thought Jinki would be scared of spiders or skeletons even. But he could understand it, Vampires were a nuisance lately with their 'Sanguinare Vampiris' disease and invading every city or hiding in every cave just to make more victims. 

  
‘’Why?’’ The Omega wolf was curious, he would just cut their heads off and never look back. ‘’I was almost bitten by one.’’ Jonghyun gasped, turning his head and skidding to a stop. ‘’You were?!’’

  
Jinki stopped and nodded with a shiver running down his spine. ‘’I was sleeping in an Inn somewhere in Haafingar a few years ago. I didn’t know the place was crawling with vampires at the time since I was unaware that their hide-out ‘Castle Volkihar’ was located in the northwestern-most area of Skyrim.’’

  
Jonghyun swallowed harshly, that was new to him. They even had a hide-out? ‘’Anyways I was just minding my own business, sleeping in my bed when I abruptly woke up with a woman on top of me, going for my neck-’’ Jinki frowned, ‘’She claimed about kissing me but I thought that was weird and her sharp-teeth were halfway out.’’

  
‘’Oh shit, that’s messed up.’’ The other cursed as he followed the black wolf to an area surrounded by trees. ‘’I cut her head off but since then it takes me a while before falling asleep and I took it upon myself to learn a fire spell so I can burn them.’’ 

  
Well, Jonghyun couldn’t blame him for that fear now, those idiots didn’t know any privacy. Jinki transformed back to a human and began to set up a tent and automatically the other knew they were done traveling for the day so transformed as well and started on making a fire.

  
It took them half an hour to set up a campfire and wait for the roast fish to be done while they talked about life and their upcoming plans in Windhelm. ‘’I never asked but what are your specialties?’’ Jonghyun spoke up after a few minutes when the fish was done and they were munching on it.

  
‘’Huh?’’ Jinki turned his attention to him since he was busy enjoying his fish. He missed the taste of chicken lately, maybe he should see if the markets of Windhelm sold chicken. ‘’Oh you mean weapon specialties?’’  
  
  
Jonghyun nodded, turning sideways to look at Jinki as well. ‘’Yeah! You know I’m good with one-handed swords and my bow but I’ve seen you with an Axe, long sword and now you told me you can use fire too.’’ Jinki hummed, swallowing a chunk of fish and licked his lips.  
  
  
‘’Aren’t you a curious little pup.’’ He smirked, laughing in amusement as the other fell over then pushed him hard in the shoulder. ‘’I’m not little.’’ Jonghyun hissed, crossing his arms sulking. Jinki grinned, wringing his hands as the cold began to become noticeable for his muscles

  
‘’You basically answered your own question, I love to feel of a long-sword in my hand but the swing isn’t as fast as that of a shot-sword or an ax so I keep that for close-ranged combat. Since I’m not good with the bow, I use fire for distance-range and vampires.’’ Jinki joked at the end which had Jonghyun crack a smile.

  
Jinki stood up after the fish was gone and went to his tent. ‘’Are you coming?’’ He asked with that honeyed-voice of his. Jonghyun put out the fire then glanced up at Jinki. 

  
They had shared a tent multiple times on the journey yet Jonghyun was not accustomed to having someone else sleep next to him, hearing soft snores and sighs. 

  
Chocolate eyes looked at him expectantly. 

  
‘’I’m coming.’’ 

  
He walked to the tent and climbed into a bedroll that Jinki had laid out for them. Once settled down an arm instantly wrapped over his side from behind and a face pressed into the back of his hair. ‘’What are you doing?’’ Jonghyun stared at the side and up. 

  
‘’I’m cold and you’re warm.’’ Jinki nuzzled into his hair. Jonghyun gave an unsatisfied frown. ‘’Shouldn’t you be under more blankets then instead of clinging to my back?’’ The older pulled away with a deep sigh. ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would bother you.’’

  
Jinki shuffled away and for the first time since Jonghyun had met him, he missed his touch. The confession between them in Whiterun confused him since they said they liked each other but what do you do with a person that you like? 

  
He just wasn’t used to the continuous touching, affection, and endearments Jinki gave him. Not even the Khajiits showed that amount of affection and whilst that’s different since with Jinki it was romantically, what do you do in that regard? 

  
Jonghyun turned around, facing Jinki and blinked innocently at the sleeping man. His nose was scrunched up and his usual strong body was shivering, apparently telling the truth about feeling cold. Maybe he should show affection back too? Jonghyun sat up and yanked an extra blanket from his bag, placing it on the older man before laying down next to him and placing an arm over him to give body warmth. He will try to be more affectionate, show Jinki that he cared just like Jinki seemed to do.

* * *

  
  
The next morning, Jinki woke up with a headache and an itch at his nose. Sneezing he rubbed at his eyes then turned to continue sleeping, hand reaching out for more warmth from the other but his hand met empty hair.

  
His eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around in concern. Jonghyun wasn’t in their tent but his stuff was still here including a blanket that rested by his waist. Had the black-haired man done that? It had been disappointing last night that Jonghyun was still not used to the affection. It was normal to show it when two people liked each other but perhaps Jonghyun was different and Jinki should act more distant? 

  
It didn’t explain the blanket in his lap, had Jonghyun felt bad about it? Where was he even? It threw him back to that night back in Riverwood where the other had run away. ‘’Please don’t tell me I scared him away.’’

  
Jinki stood up, an unexpected wave of dizziness assaulted his head and it took him a while before his legs could take the weight of his body again. He stumbled out of the tent with a groan, dazed brown gaze checking the area for the other.

  
‘’Jonghyun?’’

  
There was no answer or footsteps close by. Jinki felt his heart pummel down in his stomach in misery. Had Jonghyun truly left him behind, when he least expected it? He didn’t want to believe it. Jinki slumped his shoulders and sat near their used camp-fire, he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling incredibly cold and he stupidly forgot the blankets inside.

  
Sneezing again and shivering from head to toe, Jinki glanced up at the sky as snow fell on him. Windhelm was forever snowy and cold and while werewolves were harder to crack under this coldness than normal people, wolves could get sick too. 

  
He stood up and shuffled back to the tent, tripping on the way and landing just in front of it. Jinki coughed, curling into himself. How could he became this reckless when he usually was focused and sharp?

  
‘’M’ stupid.’’ He murmured then tried to crawl forward. Footsteps entering their campsite made him weakly turn his head, seeing the greyish white wolf with a hare between his jaw which he dropped at the sight of him. 

  
‘’Jinki!’’ He yelled, running over and nosing his forehead and face. ‘’Did you trip? Are okay? What happened?’’ Jonghyun babbled, quickly transforming back and helping him into the tent and his bedroll, quickly covering him with furs and placing a hand on his forehead as Jinki’s teeth chattered.

  
‘’You’re burning up.’’ Jonghyun furrowed his brow in worry, about to stand up to grab potions but a hand around his wrist halted him mid-way. ‘’Please don’t leave me,’’ Jinki whispered. 

  
‘’I’m not leaving, just getting you potions.’’ 

  
Jinki shook his head, yanking him weakly forward until Jonghyun was leaning over him. ‘’I thought y-you left and went out to find you.’’ 

  
Jonghyun raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to make a snarky comeback but he didn’t. It wasn’t the time for it since Jinki was serious, even those usual warm Chocolate eyes were dim and sad as if he truly believed Jonghyun had left him.

  
‘’You got to have a little bit more faith in me Jinki,’’ Jonghyun answered instead. ‘’I promised to stay with you and I’m not backing down on my word.’’ He felt Jinki tug at his tunic so without second thoughts plopped down next to him with his blankets and then timidly reached out to hug Jinki close.

‘’I was getting us food, warm meat for your belly since I heard you cough several times during your sleep.’’ The black-haired Omega explained, slender fingers stroking the man’s hair in comfort as Jinki snuggled up against his chest.

  
‘’I-i just thought I scared you off last night.’’ Jinki groaned with a raspy voice that made Jonghyun wince in sympathy and offer him water from their waterskin. 

  
He didn’t say anything for a while and Jinki sighed, ‘’I knew it.’’ he HAD scared him away with his affecti- Jinki yelped mid-thought as Jonghyun hit him in the shoulder. ‘’You know nothing.’’ Jonghyun sighed, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find words to express himself. 

  
‘’I’m just not used to the amount of affection you give me. I’ve never been in a relationship like that before.’’ 

  
The smaller man went back to stroking his hair. ‘’My past relationships weren’t anything like that but I’m willing to give you the same amount of affection because I like you a lot. You just have to let me figure this out alright?’’ He requested softly, feeling guilty for causing unnecessary distress.

  
‘’Okay.’’ Jinki agreed, a small smile making his face lit up before he scrunched up his nose, sneezing again. Jonghyun chuckled at the view of how sweet Jinki was, not only at this very moment but always actually.

  
‘’Sleep, I’m here when you wake up.’’ 

  
Jinki nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding the back of his tunic tightly. Jonghyun just smiled, not minding the slight possessiveness in the other’s touch and closed his eyes for a small nap as well with the man that was stealing his heart bit by bit.

* * *

Windhelm, also known as the City of Kings, is a city located in northeastern Skyrim. It serves as the capital of Eastmarch Hold. It is also the oldest city in Skyrim, possibly the oldest city of man on Tamriel. 

  
The Stone Quarters is Windhelm’s central district, the one Jinki and Jonghyun first entered as they passed through the main gates into the city. ‘’Let’s waste no time and go to Candlehearth Hall,’’ Jinki whispered, feeling much better now but his voice was faint and often his headache would return.

  
Jonghyun didn’t disagree and they walked up a few steps passed a lady warming her hands up by a firepit to the inn where Kibum had told them to go. 

  
Music greeted them as a bard made music a floor higher. There was a tiny area with a bar and an old woman serving drinks, probably the innkeeper. In front of them lay a long hallway consisting of rooms for rent and a kitchen in the back. Up the stairs is where customers could probably relax and enjoy the bard’s entertainment. They decided to split up and look for this Kibum as it wasn’t clear how he looked like and if he was a Nord or even an Argonian or Khajiit. 

  
Jonghyun grumbled under his breath as he strutted around the place. Why did they have this meeting in the Land of Snow? Why couldn't he go back to the peaceful Riverwood? He didn’t care if it was in Riften either. Even the fireplace in Candlehearth Hall didn't do its work in warming him up. 

  
Jinki was having similar thoughts as he was the one recovering from a fever. Most of the bedroom doors were open indicating that there was no one renting at the moment, except for one that was. Maybe this Kibum was there waiting for them? It wouldn’t hurt to check it out. He knocked on the double-doors and waited until a feline male opened them, eyeing him up with a suspicious look on his delicate yet stern features. ‘’Yes? What do you want?’’ 

  
Mustering up a kind smile, Jinki bowed politely. ‘’Are you Kibum?’’ The other frowned, even more, a dagger sliding out of the sleeves of his shirt just in case. Jinki did notice but didn’t act on the urge of snatching that weapon away from the man.

  
‘’I’m Jinki, Minho’s friend?’’ 

  
Jinki yelped as Kibum yanked him by the tunic into the bedroom. The Feline man glanced left and right in the hallway before closing the door and turning to him. ‘’I apologize for all the mysteries and secrets but I can’t be sure who's listening in.’’

  
‘’It’s fine.’’ The older assured, adjusting his tunic and clearing his throat. ‘’Are you sick or something?’’ Kibum asked, sitting down on the bed where several weapons were displayed as if he was preparing himself for mass murder. 

  
‘’Recovering from a fever,’’ Jinki said simply as he observed the room. There wasn’t much, just a bed with green covers, nightstand, chest and a table with food that Kibum probably had been eating. ‘’You told me in the letter that Minho was in trouble?’’ 

  
Kibum glanced up at him from the corner of his eyes, taking the time to answer while he continued to sharpen his Glass Mace. ‘’He was abducted by the Silver-hand a while ago.’’ He frowned, ‘’That scum is a thorn in the werewolf community for a while now.’’

  
Jinki narrowed his eyes when hearing this. The Silver Hand were indeed a problem. They were enemies of the Companions and were seeking to get rid of werewolves in Skyrim. Whilst they didn’t dare to personally seek out packs because of the risks of getting killed, they instead hunted down lone-wolves and so far Jinki had successfully evaded them. He shook his head quickly as he picked out something else from Kibum’s news. 

  
‘’You’re a werewolf?’’ 

  
Kibum flashed him a smirk full of mirth and stood up, offering him a Chicken Dumpling. Jinki couldn’t say no to that since he was craving Chicken for a while. ‘’I thought you had that figured out as I’m dating Minho and all.’’ Kibum teased, observing him from head to toe. ‘’Are you an Alpha like Minho?’’

  
Taking a bite from the Dumpling, Jinki dipped his head to confirm his suspicion. ‘’I don’t smell the sweet scent of an Omega on you, Beta I take it?’’ Kibum threw his head back with a laugh. ‘’I don’t know if I should feel offended and kick you in the nuts or let it slide.’’ 

  
He crossed his arms, hips jutted out to the left, ‘’Are you saying that I smell?’’ Instead of apologizing, Jinki just smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. ‘’Maybe I do.’’ 

  
‘’Hm.’’ Kibum hummed. Then he snickered. ‘’Well, for your information. I had a shower this morning but we can’t all have that musky Alpha smell.’’ 

  
‘’I agree.’’ A new voice had them both turn to the door to see Jonghyun stand there unamused. Kibum instantly grabbed his sword, ‘’Who are you?’’ Jinki blocked his path before he could do something reckless like hurt the other. ‘’Wait Kibum…’’ Jinki placed strong hands on his shoulders, squeezing for assurance. ‘’He’s with me.’’   
  
  
Kibum gave him an annoyed look. ‘’You could have said something before he walked in.’’ Then he shook his head and gazed at Jonghyun. ‘’I’m Kibum, I take it you know what’s going on.’’ Jonghyun scowled back.

  
‘’Yes and I’m Jonghyun.’’ 

‘’Okay then.’’ Kibum pursed his lips, ‘’They took Minho to Bronze Water Cave.’’ He showed them a map of Skyrim and pointed exactly where the Cave was located. ‘’It’s not far from Windhelm, just West from here.’’ 

  
Jonghyun huffed, Mocha eyes looking up and right into Jinki’s. ‘’You stay here and rest, I’ve got this.’’ He said, tone of voice blank which had Jinki wonder what was wrong with him but then again he could see right through him and sense the other cared for his well-being. 

  
‘’Hell no, I’m going with you.’’ Jinki protested. 

  
Jonghyun threw him a disbelieving look, ‘’You’re still recovering from your fever.’’ The older approached him, placing a hand on his cheek. ‘’And I’m not letting you deal with the Silver Hand alone.’’ The smaller man just blinked, raising an eyebrow nonchalantly, obviously not aware of the issue. ‘’I’ve fought them in the past, they are no match for me.’’ 

  
‘’Jonghyun…’’ Jinki said sternly this time, ‘’I don’t want you to get hurt either way so I’m coming with you.’’ then he turned his head to Kibum. ‘’Could you leave us for a moment?’’

  
Kibum nodded, ‘’I’ll be waiting outside. I’m getting Minho back with or without you.’’ Jinki nodded in understanding. He wanted Minho back too, his friend was in danger and Jinki felt like a jerk for not coming sooner to his rescue. 

  
‘’What’s bothering you?’’ Jinki caressed Jonghyun’s cheek, placing a hand on his lower back and pulling him close to his body. Jonghyun's lower lip jutted out, ‘’You vanished, I thought those guys managed to grab you too.’’ 

  
‘’I’m fine Jonghyunnie.’’ Jinki pressed a kiss to his nose, feeling special that the other had been worried about and thinking of him. ‘’I found Kibum and it kind of escalated.’’ 

  
‘’Oh.’’ 

  
‘’Thank you for worrying about me,’’ Jinki said softly. ‘’It means a lot but I’m alright and ready to kick some ass alright?’’

  
Jonghyun could only nod, sheepishly staring up at the Alpha. He felt strangely warm and his cheeks tinted before he placed dainty hands on a broad chest and slid them up to his shoulders then around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug that Jinki with pleasant surprise, returned.

  
‘’Don’t do that again.’’ Jonghyun's voice was muffled as his face was pressed against his armor. Jinki almost expected a threat at the end of his sentence but the smaller man just sighed long and deep. Jinki closed his eyes with a fond little smile, not saying anything, just hugging the other back.

  
Soon they parted and went to seek Kibum who was arguing with a lady in rags by the fire pit outside. ‘’But you got 10 coins from me already.’’ He said with frustration in his expression. ‘’Please...I’m just a poor woman.’’ She pleaded as if she hadn’t heard his claim.

  
Kibum rolled his eyes, turning his head over his shoulder as he heard their approaching footsteps. ‘’Save me.’’ He mouthed before glaring as Jinki just chuckled. Jonghyun, on the other hand, went up to the lady with 20 golden coins. ‘’Here you go.’’ He directed her away from the fire with an arm around her shoulders. ‘’How about you get yourself a nice dinner at Candlehearth Hall?’’ He said in a kind voice.

  
She glanced up at him in awe. ‘’Take another 10 coins to rent a room and treat your body to a bath and a soft bed.’’ Jonghyun winked, seducing the woman in a way that she wouldn’t protest.

  
‘’H-how kind of you.’’ She uttered in a raspy voice. ‘’Bless your kind heart.’’ Kibum nudged Jinki as they both watched the scene in front of them. ‘’He’s smooth, where did you find him?’’ He asked. Jinki brushed fresh snow from his hair. ‘’Long story but I don’t regret it.’’ Jonghyun returned to them with a happy glint in his eyes. Jinki ruffled his hair which had the Omega grumble like usual but this time he leaned into the hand. 

  
Kibum walked to the gate of Windhelm and the two followed him. Jinki looked forward to seeing his old friend again and catch up on their lives. Maybe Minho would even consider traveling with them, taking Kibum along of course. 

* * *


	8. Minho and Taemin

* * *

‘’Here it is,’’ Kibum whispered an hour after leaving Windhelm, huddling in the bushes with the two other wolves. Kibum had a gorgeous red-brownish coat, the colors of Autumn so to say, it suited his fierce personality greatly. ‘’Just be warned, the cave has a small entrance and one area deep,’’ Kibum informed, glancing at either of them with anticipation. ‘’Which one of you is good with a bow?’’ 

  
Jonghyun tilted his head to the side.’’I am but where do you need it for if it’s just one area deep?’’ He quoted the other’s words from a second ago. Kibum transformed into his human-form, preparing himself to rescue Minho. He was nervous though since he didn’t know his lover’s condition. 

  
‘’We should focus on the Silver-hand in the front.’’ Referring to Jinki and Himself. ‘’I know there is another exit in the back where they will be stationary as well. You take care of them with your bow.’’ 

  
‘’I see,’’ Jonghyun answered, getting his bow from his back and getting an arrow ready. ‘’Good luck guys,’’ Kibum uttered and sneaked in. Jinki and Jonghyun glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_  
‘Be careful.’_

  
The events that happened thereafter was pure chaos as Kibum and Jinki sneaked up behind two Silver hand guys guarding the entrance and slit their throats with daggers before moving on to the next two who turned at the noise. Jinki got his Ebony Greatsword out, swinging it in long strokes and meeting the short iron sword of his enemy.

  
Kibum swung with a Glass Mace and fought the second guy. Noises of weapons clashing, grunts, groans, and cries didn’t go unnoticed by the others but that’s where Jonghyun came in. Bow ready, one eye closed and the other focused. He shot several men in the back of the cave, giving them no time to run over and help their members out.

  
Soon most of the cave was cleared but good enough for Kibum to race over to his lover who was bound to a wooden pole along with a younger-looking man. ‘’Minho!’’ Kibum untied the gag from his mouth and cupped his face.

  
Minho fluttered his eyes open, a bit dazed. ‘’K-kibummie.’’ He croaked with a dry throat. Kibum quickly placed a water-skin to his lips which the other drank eagerly from. ‘’Minho are you alright...you aren't hurt, are you? Or else I will rip them apart with my sharp teeth.’’

  
A faint chuckle left Minho’s lips, ‘’Calm down Bummie.’’ He massaged his aching wrists as Kibum released him from the bonds. ‘’Except for the lack of moving or nutrition, I’m fine.’’ The older breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Minho. 

  
‘’Don’t go off like that again.’’ He scowled into Minho’s ear. ‘’It’s not funny at all.’’ Minho shrugged, holding him close. ‘’I thought it was fine to accept that bounty and kill them.’’ Kibum rolled his eyes, ‘’Next time think passed the challenge running through your bloody veins and take me with you.’’

  
‘’Yeah yeah,’’ Minho mumbled but his eyes were shiny, grateful for the rescue. He turned his head to the boy still bound next to them. ‘’Please release him too.’’ Kibum obeyed, not surprised to see the young boy awake and sending him a pleading look. ‘’We’re the good guys,’’ Kibum stated, undoing his bonds too. ‘’What’s your name?’’ Placing a hand on his shoulder, he worriedly took in the thin frame and dark bruises beneath his eyes. His Beta-instinct instantly kicking in to take care of these two boys.

  
‘’T-taemin.’’ The boy happily accepted the waterskin and drank from it. ‘’I g-guess I shouldn’t have taken on that bounty too especially with what I am.’’ then he quickly covered his mouth and worriedly looked over at Minho as if he was in trouble. 

  
Kibum had a pretty good idea of what he meant and patted his shoulder. ‘’Welcome to the werewolf club.’’ He joked and stood up while Taemin relaxed. ‘’Are you alright?’’ Kibum helped him up before moving to Minho to do the same.

  
‘’Yes, just tired.’’ Taemin expressed as his dark orbs flickered to the two others in the cave. ‘’Are they with us?’’ Kibum briefly glanced at them. ‘’Yes, the Brunette is Jinki, an Alpha and the other is Jonghyun, an Omega.’’

  
‘’Oh…’’ 

  
Kibum raised an eyebrow, noticing how those dark eyes lingered on Jonghyun. ‘’Don’t get any ideas, Jinki and him have something.’’ With a startling jump, Taemin shook his head rapidly with an almost panicked expression. ‘’It isn’t like that! I’m just amazed to see an Omega fight so ferocious but still graceful.’’

  
‘’I can’t blame you for staring then.’’ Kibum agreed since it was rare to see an Omega fight but not weird or anything as they could be badass just like Alphas and Betas. 

  
The Omega in question bent forward, putting his hands on his knees, his breath harsh. Jinki finished the last guy off and hurried over, gasping for breath himself but his worry lay with the trembling Omega. ‘’Are you alright?’’ 

  
Jonghyun shook his head. 

  
‘’G-got hit with a potion of weakness.’’ He swallowed, collapsing into Jinki’s waiting arms. A potion of weakness could make someone’s muscles weak and the body weary for a few hours. A small grimace passed Jinki’s face before picking him up bridal style and turning to the others.

  
It was good to see Minho again, he had grown up in a fine young man, tall as ever with dark hair and a majestic appearance. ‘’It’s good to see you Minho.’’ Jinki smiled warmly, eyes forming crescents and teeth showing. 

  
‘’Jinki!’’ dark-eyes lit up and soon the two were smiling at each other like loons. The Brunette looked at Taemin with kind eyes as the boy stood there a bit awkward. ‘’Do you want to come with us back to Windhelm?’’  


Taemin glanced back at Jinki and saw him smiling widely. He scratched his neck, looking shy. ‘’That would be nice, I have nowhere else to go.’’ Kibum supported Minho and moved past them out of the cave.

  
‘’Come on then.’’ Jinki urged with a kind tone then left with the boy closely following. They traveled back to Windhelm where they went to Minho’s house which was located at the Grey Quarters in the corner of the city. 

  
‘’I have a spare room for him.’’ Minho offered from the chair he was sitting in. Kibum had gone to the kitchen area to cook an easy dinner for their empty bellies. ‘’I-is he okay?’’ Taemin asked, looking worriedly down at the trembling yet sleeping Omega. Jinki’s lips tilted down at the corners. ‘’Potion of weakness can be nasty but it wears off with a night of good sleep.’’ Taemin nodded and sat down in another chair as Minho pulled him into a conversation.

  
The oldest of the five carried Jonghyun to the spare-room, laying him down on the bed. ‘’Sleep well and get better soon.’’ Jinki’s gaze dropped down to his lips, eyes half-lidded as he lowered himself to those tempting pink lips, which were slightly parted. He lightly captured them with his own, savoring the taste of sweetness. His heart skipped a beat when those alluring lips kissed back with a timid hint to it and a hand shakily curled in the fabric of his tunic. 

  
Jinki retreated although he desired to continue but the man beneath him was exhausted and needed all the rest he could get without the Alpha working him up. ‘’J-jinki?’’ Jonghyun peeked up at him between eyelids, Mocha eyes dazed and his bottom lip clenched between teeth. 

  
‘’Sleep Beautiful, you’re safe.’’ Jinki assurance in a low voice, noticing how it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. He brushed a thumb over Jonghyun’s cool cheekbone then pulled completely away and dropped a fur blanket over him, the other was in dreamland by then, leaving Jinki to smile tenderly at the snuggling man. 

  
‘’Is he asleep?’’ Minho asked him directly when returning to them. ‘’Out like a light.’’ Jinki enlightened which had Kibum smirk and Minho chuckle. ‘’How are you two feeling?’’ the oldest asked, brow knitted together and genuinely interested as well as concerned at the same time, 

  
‘’I feel like shit,’’ Minho stated, Taemin agreed, while Kibum served them Beef stew and informed Jinki that there was a bowl left for Jonghyun. Jinki appreciated the kind gesture before sending Minho an apologetic look. ‘’If I knew about your abduction, I would have rushed over like the wind.’’ 

  
The taller man waved him off. ‘’I know Hyung but I thought the bounty was fairly easy until I strutted into that cave and declared myself nuts when facing 20 Silver hand members. Everyone laughed including Taemin who seemed to gradually ease up. It didn’t take him long to tell jokes left and right and having them all in stitches. Minho was the first one to call it a night and left with Kibum to the master bedroom, Taemin left not soon after, stumbling around as he made his way to another guest room.

  
Jinki took one last sip of the ale, Minho had shared with them, before standing up and going back to the bedroom he obviously shares with Jonghyun. The smaller man was still sleeping, deeply even as Jinki undressed to just his underwear and shuffled in, placing a hand on Jonghyun’s back and pulling him close to his chest.

  
It was like the small man felt Jinki’s soothing presence and snuggled his face beneath Jinki’s chin. Sighing contently, the older intertwined their legs and closed his eyes, feeling more than pleased to have his best friend back, Jonghyun in his arms and new friendships on the way.

  
Just like that, he fell asleep with a joyous smile on his handsome feature.

* * *

  
‘’I think we haven’t met yet.’’ Minho made Jonghyun jump as the smaller man was helping himself to the beef stew. He turned around, looking the other up from head to toe, feeling slightly pouty that the three new guys were all taller than him. 

  
‘’Indeed we haven’t.’’ Jonghyun turned back and scooped stew into his bowl before sitting down at the table. Minho smiled, getting a bowl too then joined him, ‘’Perhaps because you were a sleeping beauty at the time.’’ He teased, testing the waters. 

  
Jonghyun blinked, tilting his head as a smirk blossomed on his features. ‘’Well sorry that I couldn’t grace your princely ass with my presence.’’ 

  
The taller boy burst out laughing. ‘’Touché.’’ He held out a hand, ‘’I’m Minho, at your service.’’ Jonghyun stared at it in confusion until Minho rolled his eyes, ‘’You are supposed to take my hand and introduce yourself?’’ 

  
‘’Oh right!’’ Jonghyun interlocked their hands with a blush on his cheeks, ‘’Jonghyun.’’ Averting his eyes timidly, the small man sighed a bit devastated. ‘’I’m still dizzy from the potion.’’ He glanced down at his feet, ‘’It took me a few attempts to get the stew into my bowl.’’

  
Feeling pity for the other, Minho stood up, scanning shelves on the side of the kitchen for something in particular. ‘’Take this.’’ The taller pulled out a bottle with a red juice. ‘’What is it?’’ Jonghyun asked curiously, standing next to him and looking up with wide puppy eyes.

  
‘’The Cure-All Potion.’’ Minho looked down at him. ‘’It removes multiple ailments with a single swing but be careful-'’ He couldn’t even finish his sentence as Jonghyun took a huge gulp, smacking his lips then sticking out his tongue. ‘’- it’s gross.’’ 

  
‘’Yes thanks.’’ Jonghyun voiced in a sarcastic tone, shrinking into himself as it left a bitter aftertaste. Minho snorted, handing him a tankard with water that he instantly gulped down. ‘’You’re a funny little guy.’’ 

  
‘’Shut up.’’ 

  
Minho let out a laugh as he sat back down and they both continued with their food. Soon small-talk broke out between them as they had broken the ice and found out they had a few things in common, like their love for Salmon or how Nord Mead was tastier then Alto wine. 

  
The others joined them not that long after and that’s when an unexpected conversation broke out that caused Jonghyun to squirm in his chair and stare at Jinki in shock.

‘’Minho, I was wondering if Kibum, Taemin and you want to travel with us?’’ Jinki asked while munching on beef and secretly putting more in Taemin’s bowl when the boy wasn’t looking. ‘’That would be nice, Windhelm isn’t the city anymore I used to have a soft spot for and I don’t want to make war my business.’’

  
Jinki’s face took on a happy expression. ‘’I guess we both agree on something at last.’’ Minho winked, placing a hand on Kibum’s shoulder. ‘’Please join us.’’ He mumbled with affectionate eyes because he wouldn’t go anywhere if Kibum wasn’t going.

  
‘’You know how I hate Windhelm so of course, I’m joining.’’ Kibum gave him a light tap on the head. ‘’And I’m not leaving your reckless ass behind, before we know it you start chasing dragons.’’

  
His boyfriend complained but couldn’t deny that he was better with Kibum watching over him. Taemin smiled but felt like a deer in front of a bunch of wolves (which was partly true) when all eyes turned to him. ‘’How about you Tae?’’ Jinki asked gently.

  
Taemin and he had been chatting this morning as they bumped into each other in the hall-way. Turns out Taemin lived alone in Riften and often accepted bounty’s or quests from the thieves-guild to prove that he was capable to work for them. They accepted him after seeing what an expert at sneaking he was and a smooth-killer, the perfect assassin but that still didn’t mean they gave him a monthly income or a house to sleep in.  


Just like Jinki and Jonghyun, he was a lone wolf and desired like Jinki to join a group he could travel with, maybe a pack that was willing to accept him. 

  
‘’Can I go with you guys?’’ Taemin said with an excited smile on his face as his slumped body instantly perked up and now he was bouncing in his seat. Normally he wasn’t a shy person since he was mischievous, a chatterbox and a dork all in one but the 'getting captured' and then 'getting rescued and meeting new people' was all a bit overwhelming. 

  
‘’Of course! We welcome everyone.’’ Jinki smiled, ‘’Right Jonghyun?’’ He turned his head to the smaller man on his right but the reaction he had hoped for wasn’t the one he got as Jonghyun frowned at him. 

  
‘’When were you planning on telling me this?’’ 

  
Jinki stilled and looked at the other closely. ‘’Telling you what?’’ The Alpha didn’t see what was wrong with asking friends to travel together. He was hoping to start a pack of his own too, a place where every wolf was accepted, could enjoy themselves and begin a family even. 

  
‘’Deciding to recruit people!’’ Jonghyun hissed, throwing his hands up in the air at how clueless Jinki was. ‘’You should discuss these kinds of things.’’ 

  
Jonghyun saw how the other frowned and rolled his own eyes, standing up before he said things that were unfair to the others who were watching them now with confusion. It was then Jinki realized what he had done. He had been so deep in his own excitement, he had overlooked Jonghyun’s feelings for this. The one person who had lived with the idea that he brought bad luck to packs because he was a runt and despite Jinki assuring him it wasn’t the case, a few words weren’t going to erase those feelings all of a sudden.

  
‘’Fuck, I didn’t realize…’’ Jinki stood up too, ‘’Jonghyun.’’ but stopped as the black-haired man held up a hand with a shake of his head. ‘’Do what you want but don’t count me in.’’ He almost sneered, trying to cover up the hurt he was feeling, Jinki was better off without him anyway. It wasn’t surprising that Jinki forgot about his issues, the Alpha was at his happiest when surrounding himself with more people. It made him smile brightly like the sun and so cheerful! Jonghyun didn’t want to take that away from him.

  
‘’Jonghyun,’’ Jinki said, eyes narrowing. The authority in his voice forced everything to sit or stand up straighter, including Jonghyun. ‘’Don’t talk to me with a tone like that.’’ He warned while taking a step towards him.

  
Jonghyun glared at Jinki. ‘’I speak how I like, you aren’t my Alpha.’’ and with that he left the room, leaving Jinki in shock and hurt. 

  
‘’What’s up with him?’’ Kibum spoke up after allowing silence to take most of the tension away. Jinki shook his head then smiled over his shoulder to them. ‘’Nothing, it’s something between us.’’ He sighed deeply then walked to the doorway. ‘’I will talk to him, you all relax for now.’’ 

  
They nodded, not questioning him any further although everyone was wondering what was going on between the two. Especially Minho was curious, he was Jinki’s best friend after all and not only that but he has never seen Jinki be invested in a person like this.

Was his best friend...in love with Jonghyun?

* * *

Jonghyun’s legs gave out and he collapsed on the bed with a sniffle and tears welling up in his eyes. He thought how selfish he was for taking away the joy of knowing how they all could travel together. The thought of losing people close to him, especially if they are in a pack together, still scared him. 

  
He didn’t regret saying how they didn’t have to count him in but he did feel guilty for snapping at Jinki like that and say he wasn’t his Alpha which wasn’t a lie however Jinki could have understood it as a form of rejection as far as feelings are concerned.

‘’Jonghyun.’’ 

  
The smaller man abruptly tensed up as that honeyed voice graced his ears, not at all angry or with an authoritative tone, just tired sounding. ‘’Jonghyun,’’ Jinki said again, approaching the bed slowly like he was cornering a cautious animal. He climbed onto the bed, laying down next to the smaller one and pulling him into a tight embrace. ‘’Oh what do I do with you?’’ 

  
‘’I’m sorry,’’ Jonghyun murmured, Jinki blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even said anything yet and the boy was already apologizing. ‘’I’m sorry, it’s just…’’ 

  
Tentatively Jinki sat up, wrapping his arms around the small man. Jonghyun practically climbed into his lap, looking up at Jinki with wet eyes from where he sat pressed up against him. ‘’It’s alright, I should be sorry’’ The older sighed, stroking his hair. ‘’I should have shared my ideas with you first.’’

  
‘’No no you shouldn’t say sorry. You are kind, sweet and want the best for everyone and I’m just being selfish with thinking it would just be us two.’’ 

  
Jinki looked down at him when he let out a small sniffle and smiled fondly in what Jonghyun assumed was an attempt to reassure him. ‘’Having new people to travel with doesn’t mean I will ignore you.’’ He whispered, brushing the tears away from the Omega’s cheekbones with his knuckles then grabbed his chin and lifted it.

  
‘’I like you and you’re special Jjongie.’’ 

  
Jonghyun stared back blankly then a smile lifted across his face and into his eyes, making them twinkle as he laughed wetly. ‘’You’re special to me as well.’’ Jinki felt his heart warm up whilst he pulled the Omega into a tight big hug. 

  
‘’I’m very happy to hear that.’’

  
And he was, it didn’t take him long to discover what he was feeling for the Omega but because the timing wasn’t right he held in his true feelings. Yes, he loved this small man that stole his heart, he would love to begin a pack and make Jonghyun his Omega. 

  
He should threat this one at the time, however.

  
‘’Please consider my suggestion for them to travel with us.’’ He pulled back, staring into Mocha eyes. ‘’You won’t bring them bad luck and can you imagine all the fun we could have?’’ Jonghyun avoided Jinki’s gaze for a moment, biting his bottom lip in thought.

  
‘’We could even start our pack,’’ Jinki said it so enthusiastically and with such a bright smile that it affected the smaller man a bit like it was contagious. Smiling slightly back, Jonghyun held Jinki’s hands close to his chest. 

  
Maybe he _ should _ consider it and see if Jinki was right about the bad luck not happening. There was also the fact that he wasn’t alone any longer and Jinki will be there every step of the way.

‘’O-okay.’’ 

‘’Okay?’’

  
‘’I’m willing to try and make our little pack.’’ Jonghyun pressed his lips to Jinki’s hands, teary expression melting off completely, his eyes were shining as he looked at the Alpha. Jinki grinned at him, happy to see the shadows in his eyes had vanished. ‘’Thank you.’’ The Alpha took him back into a hug, not letting him go for a long time as they both thought of a joyous future that they both desperately wished for. 

  
After a while, Jinki took Jonghyun’s hand and tugged him on the bed. ‘’Our new friends are probably curious by now, do you want to tell them the good news or should I?’’ Jonghyun gulped but then smiled nervously at the older man. ‘’I-i will tell them.’’ With a knowing look, Jinki guided him back to the kitchen area where Minho, Kibum, and Taemin were done eating by now.

  
They looked up at the approaching footsteps and curiously inspected the intertwined fingers but didn’t say anything. ‘’Are you feeling better now?’’ Kibum asked with a raised eyebrow good-heartedly. Jonghyun nodded shyly then flickered wide puppy eyes at Jinki for guidance as he didn’t know how to start. Jinki just nodded with a look that said, _‘Go on’._

  
‘’U-uhm…’’ The black-haired man stammered, eyeing the others in the room. ‘’D-do you guys want to travel with us?’’

  
Kibum, Minho, and Taemin exchanged glances before Kibum smirked up at the Omega. ‘’I thought you would never ask.’’ then it broke out into a softer smile, ‘’You know my answer already.’’ Minho winked at him. ‘’I would gladly come along.’’ 

  
Jonghyun chuckled then looked down at Taemin who he didn’t know that well yet although a journey like this could be the perfect opportunity to get to know everyone better. ‘’I would love to join.’’ The younger boy flashed his thumbs up with a bright grin and for the first time in a while, Jonghyun felt like it was all going to be okay.

* * *


	9. Bonding

* * *

The days blurred together and soon they were all traveling towards Riften. It was like colorful lights darted through the forest as five wolves ran from one place to another. Minho had a reddish-black coat, sleek and lean but still gorgeous while Taemin, on the other hand, was a light brown wolf, slender but he was still bigger than Jonghyun.

  
It wasn’t hard for them to create friendships amongst each other and get comfortable, even to the point that teasing wasn’t taken to heart.

  
Jonghyun was in a daydream as they camped near a small village called Shor’s Stone, North of Riften and approximately 3 hours away. It was nearing the evening when they set up camp and took turns taking a bath in a nearby pond.

  
It was his turn in a moment and he surely needed it, with a very nice view in front of him, heating every vein in his body. Minho was the kind of person who trained every day, was it push-ups, swimming in the pond or running like a wolf, that man couldn’t sit still. 

  
During the journey before, Jonghyun never noticed Jinki do anything like that but Minho had dragged him into training as well. That man was just done doing push-ups, bare-chest glimmering. Nips erect and bangs deliciously falling into pure Chocolate eyes.

  
It didn’t help that Jinki often smiled at him from a distance, which made his face go pink and return to whatever the hell he was doing with his weapons to avoid embarrassment. 

  
Suddenly, there was a gentle squeeze on his right shoulder and Kibum sat down next to him. The Beta took it upon himself to be the mother hen of the group, making sure everyone was eating, bathing, sleeping and no one was causing trouble. It was amusing to Jonghyun but at the same time, he was thankful to have someone care for them all to a certain depth.

  
‘’Taemin is almost done,’’ Kibum informed with a small smile. ‘’You can go after him.’’ Jonghyun could only nod, sheepishly staring down at his weapons as Jinki did stretches, showing just how big he was. 

  
There was a muffled laugh coming from next to him and he turned his attention to Kibum smirking knowingly. ‘’What?’’ He asked, already feeling a blush settle over his cheekbones at the way Kibum glanced from Jinki to him. 

  
‘’You love him don’t you?’’ Kibum said smugly. 

  
‘’Say what!!!’’ Jonghyun fell backward from the log they were sitting on and whined as his back hit the unforgiven hard ground. ‘’You loooooove him.’’ The Beta teased, unfaced by the complaining whines the other made thanks to his received aches.

  
‘’I do not!’’ Jonghyun crossed his arms with a giant pout known to man. Kibum patted his knee and lowered himself down to lay next to the Omega. ‘’It’s okay if you do, we could go on a double date!’’ 

  
‘’Kibum,’’ Jonghyun growled in dismay but was ignored as his attention was on someone else laying down on the Omega’s other side. ‘’Hey Taemin, how was your bath?’’ The Beta wondered. ‘’It was nice, could finally wash the dirt away from behind my ears.’’ 

  
Kibum rolled his eyes in amusement, ‘’Shouldn’t have rolled around in the dirt with your partner in crime.’’ Taemin sends him a finger heart then turned to Jonghyun, ‘’It’s your turn to wash the dirt away from behind your ears.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun sighed, a smile returning to his lips. ‘’Yes sure.’’ He sat up only to face the same problem he had before. Now it was a freaking golden back with sweat all over and muscles twitching here and there.

‘’Someone is in looooovee.’’ Kibum whispered in his ear, snickering with Taemin as he choked and glared at them, hoping to look intimidating but that failed miserably with how he was blushing like a girl and squeaking in denial.

  
‘’Come on Jonghyun,’’ Taemin smirked behind his hand. ‘’You’re good at a lot of things but hiding your feelings isn’t one of them.’’ Kibum nodded in agreement. ‘’The way you act all serious with us but as soon as Jinki walks into the room, you become all blushy and cute.’’ 

  
Taemin grinned from ear to ear. ‘’Yeah! Or the way you become all giggly and dreamy when watching him do something else.’’ Kibum high-fived him. ‘’’Why are you guys teaming up on me!’’ Jonghyun whined in protest, unable to look at Jinki now in fear the other saw how red his face was. ‘’And when we’re not transformed, your Omega scent becomes more prominent when you’re near the Alpha.’’ Kibum nudged the smaller man in the side, ‘’Someone wants to bond with Jinki.’’

  
Jonghyun shot up, dizzy with the amount of blood in his cheeks. ‘’I hate you guys!’’ He then stomped towards the pond on short legs, leaving behind the roaring laughter of those two jerks in the background. He didn’t even have the time to grumble or step into the cool water when yells of an animal caught his attention. Just not any animal but the familiar ones of a werewolf in need. Quickly he went back to wolf form, his greyish-white coat flew through the wind as he ran towards the directions of the cries.

  
There was an opening in the forest and the startling view of a vampire attacking a female wolf with a brownish/white coat and beautiful brown eyes. 

  
‘’I know you’re one of them.’’ The vampire snarled, showing off a set of sharp teeth. ‘’Turn back so I can have a taste of ya.’’ a long gross tongue licked a set of red lips that had Jonghyun fully understood now why Jinki had a fear for them. 

  
They were nasty creatures and not that fine on the eye and although personality matters the most, it wasn't that great to boast about in this case either.

  
‘’Fuck off!’’ Jonghyun saw how the stance of the wolf was one of either fear or aggression, presumably a mix of both. Her ears were flat, lips slightly curled, tail tucked between her legs and her hackles raised. 

  
Jonghyun was good-hearted and couldn’t watch how one of his kind was this terrified. So with a snapping attack, he jumped from the shadows, intimidating the vampire to take a step back. ‘’Another one!’’ The vampire hissed, dagger tightly curled in his fist as he swung at Jonghyun who backed up.

  
‘’Who are you?’’ The female wolf growled from behind him, Jonghyun, however, had no time to answer as he dodged another swing at him. ‘’Later lady, just help me defeat him.’’ She huffed yet agreed and together they hoped to make him regret his mistakes.

  
His attention was on the female wolf, Jonghyun took the opportunity to snap at his legs making him yell and hit Jonghyun with the heft of his knife and the screeching whimper Jonghyun let out made the female wolf feel bad. That wasn’t everything as Jinki came barreling down from the trees with the others close behind, it wasn’t difficult for wolves to hear distant sounds since next to smell, the sense of hearing is the most acute of the wolf's senses.

  
The growl Jinki gave shook the vampire’s bones and the display of dominance, not to mention all the bared teeth and aggressive stances made him regret it now. ‘’More wolves! I thought biting you would have been easy!’’ He complained to the female then run off, Minho and Taemin chased him away until he wasn’t anywhere near. 

  
‘’Jinki!’’ Jonghyun breathed a sigh of relief. ‘’I didn’t know you would come.’’ His tail wagged but it stilled as the Alpha turned to him, all dominant, tail and ears up and an angry look in his amber eyes.

  
‘’Didn’t I tell you to be careful?’’ He talked into that authoritative voice again with a hint of fury in it. ‘’I thought he had stabbed you!’’ Jinki was extremely serious, even using his alpha status and dominance over him. He never looked this intimidating before, even Kibum’s stance was changing to that of submission. 

_  
Oh shit _

  
Jonghyun crouched down, trying to appear as small as possible, ears flat and close to the head with his tail tucked between his legs as he communicated submission. ‘’I-i didn’t mean to.’’ He slinked forward, hesitantly looking up into angry glowing amber eyes. Jonghyun licked Jinki’s muzzle like a puppy, asking for forgiveness as small whimpers released from him. He then rolled onto his back, flashing his belly because he knew how reckless he just was but then again the female wolf was rescued. 

  
‘’Take the female wolf, make sure she’s alright.’’ Jinki glanced at Kibum blankly and ignored the confused protest of the female but she went silent when Kibum assure her everything was fine as he guided her back to camp, followed by Taemin and Minho.

  
Jinki turned back to Jonghyun with a growl. ‘’Don’t you realize that I care about you?’’ He paced back and forth in front of the greyish-white wolf still on his back in passive submission. ‘’I know you’re perfectly capable to take care of yourself but please know that we are here. Don’t go out alone to fight when you have a choice.’’

  
The Black wolf padded over, pressing his nose against a white tummy and nosing the soft fur as Jonghyun whined in slight protest. ‘’Do it for me at least…’’ Jinki mumbled, looking back up. 

  
‘’O-okay, please forgive me?’’ Jonghyun pleaded. He could do that for Jinki as long as he accepted that Jonghyun will never stop fighting because that wouldn’t be fair. Jinki smiled, licking at his snout as an indication that he forgave the wolf.

  
And just like that, the dominant Alpha crawled to the back of Jinki’s mind and he was all sunshine and affection. It brought Jonghyun back to the teasing from Kibum and Taemin about wanting to bond with Jinki. His Omega instincts were tempted by the Alpha in front of him. 

‘’Jinki…’’ Jonghyun began, not knowing how to say it but he was truly going to do it before someone else took the chance to take_ his Alpha _ away. Humming in acknowledgment, Jinki busied himself by grooming the pup.

  
‘’Please don’t hate me or bite my tail off but..’’ Jonghyun stopped himself, squirming, ears low on his head. ‘’I-i…’’ He swallowed then rolled over and stood up. Watching him patiently, Jinki sat on his behind, allowing Jonghyun to take the time to tell him what was weighing on his heart.

  
‘’Well I-i.’’ Jonghyun stammered, shuffling a paw in the dirt. Taking a deep breath, he just decided to yell it out, ‘’I LOVE YOU.’’ He closed his eyes right away in fear of rejection. His heart was going nuts in his chest and his tail was nervously wiggling back and forth. 

  
It took a few seconds before hot breath tickled his muzzle and a head was rubbing against his own. ‘’You truly do?’’ Jinki asked with such a frail voice that Jonghyun hurriedly nodded. ‘’Yes I-i do.’’

  
Jinki pulled the wolf closer, licking his cheek lovingly. Everything felt like Angels were singing in his ears and the most beautiful wolf in existence was standing here, sharing his heart with him. ‘’I love you too,’’ Jinki confessed with such affection, it brought tears of joy to Jonghyun’s eyes and the playfulness out of him.

  
‘’Really?!’’ Jonghyun stretched his front legs out, raising his behind in the air in a play bow. Jinki laughed at the display, nodding rapidly. ‘’Yes Beautiful.’’ He jumped up and down with high-energy before growling playfully then jumping on Jonghyun, rolling on the ground and playing a game of chase. 

  
With little giggles, the Greyish-white wolf took off between the trees as excitement rushed through him. A squeal left his snout as Jinki managed to catch him in a soft bed of grass and plopped down on top of him making the greyish-white wolf giggle once more and lick the Alpha’s face in submission. 

  
‘’Jonghyun…’’ Jinki began, his honeyed voice lower than usual before changing to his human form. Jonghyun did the same but blushed at the error as they were both naked and on top of each other. ‘’Do you want to bond with me too?’’ Jinki continued, hand stroking over his hipbone in a gentle caress. 

  
‘’Yes,’’ Jonghyun answered, without doubt, his Mocha eyes focused on Jinki like he’s the only thing in this universe that mattered. ‘’You will be stuck with me forever.’’ Jinki said quietly, ‘’Are you sure?’’

  
A sigh left his lips, hands coming up to touch strong shoulder blades. ‘’I haven’t been sure about a lot of things in my life but this isn’t one of them,’’ Jonghyun stated with a smile, hand sliding behind his neck to kiss him, licking into his mouth with such lust that Jinki shivered and pulled back in a daze. 

  
‘’Thank you,’’ Jinki said gratefully with one of his bright toothy grins that were as bright as the sun. It was one of those traits that Jonghyun fell in love with. ‘’I’m going to take care of you,’’ Jinki said. ‘’In the greatest way possible, even better than our one-night stand.’’ 

Jonghyun bit his lip with a low moan, never forgetting that one-night stand. Their intimate time was so enjoyable, so good but knowing that this would be done with love in their hearts, it was gonna be even better. 

  
Mating marks usually took place after a courting pair mates for the first time. These marks help to let any other alphas/betas know that the omega is not up for grabs and it also helps in mixing the alpha/betas and omega’s scent together some more. 

  
Jinki nuzzled his neck, mouthing against the skin and spreading Jonghyun’s legs wider, eyeing that inviting hole which was already creating slick like the good Omega he was. ‘’Good boy.’’ Jinki murmured huskily, licking from jaw to pale collarbones. 

  
‘’Only for you.’’ Jonghyun shivered then trailed his gaze down Jinki’s body to his dick, still half-mast but well on its way in becoming hard. He licked his lips, tempted to have a taste and experience how it would be to please the Alpha this time.

  
‘’D-do you think I can suck your cock?’’ 

  
Jinki paused, looking up at him with swollen lips and surprised wide eyes. ‘’Do you want to try?’’ Jonghyun nodded, flipping their positions over making him be the one on top and eyeing the erect flesh hungrily. He took the shaft in his small hand, experimenting with a pump how sensitive Jinki was to that. The Alpha moaned louder at to feel of a thumb brushing over the cockhead and a lick made his thighs shudder and his back arch. 

  
‘’Yes Jonghyunnie.’’ Jinki breathed, fisting the grass beneath him as groans bubbled from his mouth. Jonghyun liked the sounds above him and proceeded to lick the head a few more times before wrapping his pouty lips around it.

  
Jinki grunted as wet warmth engulfed him. He fisted Jonghyun’s black strands, making sure not to pull too hard but it was difficult when such a delicious mouth was sucking him off. Jonghyun easily got the hang of it, bobbing his head up and down.

  
‘’Oh fuck!’’ The Alpha cursed, bucking his hips up as a tongue circled, delivering even more pleasure through his system. Jonghyun pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from his bottom lip to that bright red cock. 

  
‘’Am I doing well?’’ Jonghyun tilted his head to the side with pretty fluttery eyes. Jinki chuckled, that little shit was still trying to look flirtatious even though it wouldn’t take long until he was inside and marking Jonghyun forever as his mate. 

  
‘’Yes Beautiful, you’re pleasing me well.’’ He tugged Jonghyun back down on his dick. Soon the obscene sounds of sucking, moans, and groans filled the area. The noises alone made heat in Jonghyun’s belly fire up, making him hump the ground for any sort of relief as he pumped the shaft and dragged a tongue along a vein then lapped at the cockhead.

  
Before long Jinki had switched their positions, claiming the Omega by working Jonghyun open and molesting the spot on Jonghyun’s neck where the bond-mark would be made. Lining up his cock, the Alpha pushed in with a heated growl while Jonghyun gasped at the stretch. 

  
‘’Uhn.’’ Jonghyun mewled whereas his legs curled around Jinki’s body, keeping him close as they made love beneath the Orange sunset. Their heated bodies pressed together, movements were slow and touches were soft.

  
Moans were harmonizing whilst the stars emerged, twinkling around them. There is nothing more beautiful than to make love in the most natural way possible, outside in the wild on a bed of grass with their passion keeping them warm. 

  
With a grunt, Jinki thrust deeper inside as his knot formed and with one final push, it went inside connecting them. The alpha mouthed against Jonghyun’s neck, his strong hands stroking Jonghyun’s bare sides. ‘’I love you.’’ Jinki groaned, eyes closing in bliss as hips rolled down to meet his own. 

  
His control was slipping, the Alpha in him was turned on. Amber eyes briefly met those of Mocha as Jinki cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to his mouth. ‘’I love you too,’’ Jonghyun responded, face twisting in pleasure and small body bouncing beneath Jinki’s bigger frame.

  
Those deep strokes, lips, and mouth everywhere made his rosy slender cock twitch as a release was building up deep within him. Jinki determined it was the time when their noises became louder, he gently nuzzled Jonghyun’s face then moved down to suck an earlobe, pulling a moan from his lover and then eventually his lips met a perfect spot for the bond-mark.

  
Jonghyun jolted, tightening around his dick and that was Jinki’s clue to sink his teeth into the sensitive part of his neck. The Omega whimpered loudly, body heating up as a connection created between them, bonding them as Alpha and Omega. 

‘’J-jinki.’’ He choked, overwhelmed by the number of sensations running through his veins not to mention the gradual pumps sliding deep into him. ‘’Jonghyun,’’ Jink said back, licking the wound to remove any blood then grounding his dick into him making Jonghyun moan unexpectedly. ‘’You’re mine now.’’ The Alpha whispered hoarsely and began to work on pushing him to the edge of no return. Jonghyun nodded, not protesting as his climax was threatening to explode. 

The newly mated pair kissed as their essence spilled, Jonghyun between their sweaty bodies and Jinki deep inside. Jinki buried his face in Jonghyun’s neck, taking in his unique scent now slightly mixed with his own. It developed a possessive sensation for him. Jonghyun was his Omega and no one was allowed to touch him! ‘’Thank you, my love.’’ Jinki pecked his throat, rolling over in a way that Jonghyun could rest on his chest as they stayed intertwined thanks to the knot. 

Jonghyun rested his head against Jinki's shoulder, nuzzling his button-like nose against Jinki's neck, taking in that much-needed Alpha scent. His small body slowly cooled down and the trembling gradually stopped Jinki was his Alpha! If someone would have asked him, before meeting Jinki, about ever meeting an Alpha and wanting to get claimed by him, Jonghyun would have laughed and said ‘’Hell no.’’

  
‘’Is the mark hurting you?’’ Jinki asked in concern, the mark was placed by a bite with his canine teeth so the pain was unavoidable. Jonghyun sighed, shaking his head, ‘’It’s just a dull throb, don’t worry about it.’’

  
Jinki nodded and tugged Jonghyun closer, accepting the kisses to his face. Grinning he kissed the silly Omega back. ‘’I can feel your emotions,’’ Jinki whispered.

  
‘’Good, then you can tell how strongly I feel about you.’’ 

  
His heart fluttered and began to sing with joy. Jinki hummed and held Jonghyun even closer. 

  
Life was having a positive outlook and Jinki was going to protect it no matter what because he had an Omega mate, a pack on the way and maybe a family in the upcoming future with little puppies running around their feet.

* * *

  
A while later, they had washed in the pond after the knot went down and returned to camp in the dark. The female wolf was still there, she had transformed into a young lady with blond hair and beautiful features. Currently telling her story of how she came across that nasty vampire. 

‘’Took you two long enough. ‘’ Minho teased from his place near the tent then raised an eyebrow in suspicion and scented the air. ‘’Did…’’ He began, pursing his lips and briefly glancing at the others before continuing in a softer tone. ‘’Did something happen?’’ 

  
Jinki and Jonghyun gazed at each other before Jinki smiled warmly, standing behind the Omega and wrapping his arms around him. ‘’Guys, we want to announce something.’’ Kibum and Taemin shifted their attention from the lady to them.

  
‘’Jonghyun and I are bonded.’’ He grinned, Jonghyun mirrored it as the three friends cheered and congratulated them. The woman, on the other hand, was watching the scene with a small smile but her eyes had a far-away look.

  
Jinki took notice, approaching her when the commotion had died down. ‘’Are you alright?’’ His tone was friendly and his expression kind like usual. She smiled back at him then looked at Jonghyun. ‘’I’m fine, I’m just remembering...a friend..’’ Shaking her head, she smiled at him as if the assumption was stupid.

‘’I’m Taeyeon and you are?’’ 

‘’Jinki.’’ He pointed at Jonghyun next, ‘’That’s Jonghyun, the one who came to your rescue.’’ Taeyeon flickered her eyes to him, doubt in her expression, Jinki eyed her up before squeezing her shoulder.

‘’You can tell me what’s on your mind and we can work something out.’’ He offered kindly, she wrung her hands together, nervous but gave it a try. ‘’I remember a Jonghyun from my past before he was taken away by a river.’’ 

  
Rough noises of weapons dropping behind them echoed across the forest. They turned around facing the startled expression of the guy they were talking about. 

  
‘T-Taeyeon?’’ Jonghyun wondered, taking a hesitant step forward. He still could pull her up from his memories, the slightly older pup that had been at his side until that Bear-attack occurred. A nod was his answer, last but not least, he used his little secret, something only she would know.

  
‘’Do you know who Yara is?’’ He tilted his head to the side curiously, eyes wide and nose wrinkling as he waited with anticipation. A shaky smile lifted on her face while she took a step toward him. ‘’Yara was the butterfly.’’ She told without hesitation in her voice. 

  
‘’It’s you!’’ Jonghyun almost yelled, instantly pulling her into a hug she returned full on. The black-haired man never thought to see anyone of his pack ever again but to see Taeyeon her now...there was still hope for his old pack to be out there somewhere...despite that, he was so happy to see her alive and healthy. 

  
‘’I thought you were gone but you’re here.’’ Taeyeon sniffled, letting a few tears slip over her cheeks as she was reunited with her childhood friend. ‘’I sought everywhere for you...h-how?’’ Jonghyun shrugged, there was no explanation for that except that Skyrim was big for just two people to find each other.

‘’What happened with the others?’’ Jonghyun asked eagerly, ‘’What about mom and dad?’’ Jink left them alone for now, truly happy for Jonghyun since he had told him about Taeyeon in his story and how she had been his first friend.

She sighed, her shoulders dropping. ‘’It was not easy for them to lose one of their children.’’ She murmured while they both sat down on a log near the fire. ‘’They were devastated and went around Skyrim, searching for you, they even left the pack for days so they could venture out of Skyrim.’’

  
Jonghyun felt regret for giving his parents that kind of trouble. ‘’ Did they ever give up?’’ Taeyeon shook her head, holding his hands as she told him everything. ‘’No never, even now they still hope that you’re wandering Skyrim, healthy and well.’’

His eyes lit up as he bounced on the log. ‘’Do you know where they are? Can I see them?’’ Excitement burned in his veins like a raging fire, his parents were still alive and out there searching from him!’’ 

  
Taeyeon’s smile faded and she bit her lip. ‘’I’m so sorry, I left the pack so I don’t know where they are.’’

  
‘’Why did you leave?’’

  
‘’The pack isn’t the same anymore, it’s dark, somber, the only times the pack is happy is when pups are born.’’ Her brown eyes saddened. Jonghyun sighed, pulling her into a tight hug.

  
It was a shame that the pack’s whereabouts were unknown but at least he knew they were alright and still out there. ‘’Do you think we'll see them again?’’ Taeyeon ruffled his hair with a small laugh, giving a spark of hope to the smaller man. ‘’Yes, we found each other, I’m sure faith will be kind to us again.’’

  
Jonghyun smiled then glanced at the others who had been listening in like nosy bastards. ‘’I see you’ve got a little pack going yourself.’’ She pointed out in amusement. Jonghyun nodded eagerly, ‘’Yes I do.’’ 

  
‘’And you’ve got an Alpha.’’

The black-haired man blushed and nodded. ‘’ A very sweet one.’’ Jinki flashed him a little grin as he heard this and Taeyeon giggled. ‘’That’s nice.’’ Jonghyun hummed then smiled up at her. ‘’Do you want to join our pack, we could use another member here?’’ 

  
She looked around at the other faces, they all seemed to be kind and good-hearted. It wouldn’t hurt to travel with them and caught up on the life of her childhood friend. 

‘’I would like to be that member then.’’ 

The five wolves all grinned at her in a welcoming way and she knew she was in good hands.

* * *


	10. Reunion

* * *

A year went by, the pack that first consisted of Jinki and Jonghyun became five, six and soon ten-strong as they found young-wolves in Riften that were desperate for a pack of their kind. Chanyeol, Baekhyun two Alphas, Kai as Beta and the Omega Kyungsoo. 

  
It went to a point that they were able to take-over an abandoned Fort and make it their paradise with a little farm and a forest in the back where wolves could live the carefree life as it had been before the war and Dragons became a plague. There was a Dragonborn who could defeat these huge lizards and surprisingly it was no other than Castiel who had that title on his shoulders. 

  
‘’A Dragonborn?’’ Jonghyun asked astonished. Never knowing that Dragonborns existed but apparently, they could defeat dragons and take their soul. Castiel nodded and took a drink from his Ale. ‘’How did that happen?’’

  
Minho, Jonghyun, Chanyeol, and Taemin had gone to Riften to sell Miscellaneous Items from their recent Dungeon raid and with the gold they received, they bought clothes, potions, and food to take back with them to their Fort and that’s how they came across Castiel.

  
‘’Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon Alduin,’’ Castiel stated while looking around at the many amazed faces at the table in The Bee and Barb inn. 

  
‘’After Jinki and you left Whiterun, a different Dragon from the one we saw in Helgen, terrorized the farmers outside. I went out to fight it and after defeating it I consumed a bright light.’’

  
‘’A Dragon’s soul,’’ Minho whispered. 

  
‘’What does it taste like?’’ 

  
All eyes landed on Taemin who was innocently blinking. ‘’What? I want to know what a soul tastes likes.’’ Jonghyun grimaced, ‘’I’m not sure that it would be very appetizing.’’ 

  
Castiel chuckled, ‘’It isn’t.’’ He agreed, ‘’But Dragon meat is delicious!’’ Taemin leaned forward with bright curious eyes. ‘’Oh oh! Tell me!’’ Minho and Jonghyun exchanged glances and shook their heads, The young Alpha has weird fascinations. 

  
‘’It tastes like chicken,’’ Castiel admitted, licking his lips at the mention of food. Chanyeol burst out in laughter, ‘’So you’re telling me those intimidating dragons are just giant chickens?’’ Everyone laughed as it was pretty funny to see a giant chicken flying through the sky and popping out eggs. 

  
‘’I’m on my way to kill a dragon,’’ Castiel informed, spreading a map out on the table and pointing to a landmark in the south of Riften. ‘’Lost Tongue overlook is a dragon lair on the Jerall Mountains south of Riften.’’ He explained as the others observed the map with interest.

  
‘’Usually, they guard a big ass chest with useful treasure, I’m willing to share if you want to come along.’’ Castiel glanced up as the group discussed amongst each other. 

  
‘’Do you think Jinki would mind if we take a detour?’’ Chanyeol asked. So far Jinki has always been polite, patient and a nice Alpha to their newly formed pack, he let everyone do what their hearts desired as long as it wouldn’t bring danger or treason to the pack. One thing was for sure, don’t test the Alpha or he would rip you apart. 

  
‘’I don’t think he will but what he would mind is us fighting a dragon when we don’t have to.’’ Jonghyun notified with a small pout, he didn’t want to make Jinki worry but he would have loved to fight a dragon once in his life. The events in Helgen didn’t count though.

  
‘’Hmmm.’’ Minho glanced around the Tavern, dark eyes searching but not knowing what for yet until he saw a Mercenary sitting in a dark corner. ‘’How about we take a very experienced fighter with us, would that make Jinki less worried?’’ 

  
Jonghyun shook his head, ‘’’We still don’t have a good reason to go after that Dragon.’’ Shoulders slumped around the table, Jonghyun felt like a killjoy but rather that then have the wrath of an Alpha on them, which was even scarier than that of a Dragon.

  
‘’Well that’s not completely true.’’ Castiel jumped in their conversation, leaning on Taemin with a little grin. ‘’It’s a bounty from the Jarl, she’s scared the Dragon would fly closer to Riften at some point.’’ 

  
Minho flicked coffee brown hair from his forehead, a smirk on his lips. ‘’Good enough?’’ He eyed the Omega up with a challenge in his eyes. Jonghyun rolled his own, ‘’ _ Fine _but I shove the blame on you if Jinki is gonna ask questions.’’ 

  
‘’Oeeeh Alpha fight, call me when it happens, I like to see the defeat on Minho’s face when Jinki wins.’’ Taemin clapped his hands wickedly, laughing as Minho pushed him ‘’Ha ha very funny Tae.’’ and stood up to recruit the Mercenary for the quest.

  
‘’If it’s a Mercenary you’re looking for, you found him.’’ A smooth voice said as Minho approached a guy with dark hair, ponytail and in mage clothing. ‘’Why hire a common soldier to protect you when you can have a master of the arcane?’’

  
‘’Well master of the arcane,’’ Minho mocked, ‘’Can you accompany us on a dangerous quest?’’ He folded his arms with a raised eyebrow, seeing how cocky the mage was. ‘’Of course, the only thing better than a powerful mage fighting at your side is...well, nothing really.’’ 

  
Minho nodded, ‘’Well okay then, we want to fight a dragon so how much for your service?’’ He asked, smiling wide, not surprised to see the Mage back down with a frown. ‘’I apologize but Dragons aren’t my specialty.’’ 

  
‘’Thought so.’’ The Alpha quipped, more amused than frustrated and left the man without another word. He didn’t notice someone watching them from afar and overhearing their conversation.

  
‘’Wait!’’ A blond man, buff with light brown hair and honeyed eyes stopped Minho in the middle of the Tavern. ‘’Yes?’’ The tall man asked a bit caught off guard. ‘’I overheard your conversation and like to sign up for that quest.’’

  
The Alpha blinked, inspecting the guy first, he was wearing iron armor with an Ebony Mace on his back. ‘’You know, it’s rude to listen in on conversations,’’ Minho warned him then asked him some questions before he accepted the other’s request in letting him go with them.

‘’Guys that mage was a scaredy-cat but I found someone else willing to come along.’’ He approached the table with the light brown-haired guy. ‘’Are you up to fight a dragon?’’ Jonghyun tilted his head to the side in wonder.

The stranger nodded determinedly. ‘’Welcome then,’’ Jonghyun said sweetly, shaking hands with the man before standing up. ‘’Is everyone ready?’’ They all vocalize their thoughts and soon left Riften to follow Castiel to Jerall Mountains.

* * *

  
It took them three days to get there. Jonghyun had been notable quiet so Minho and Taemin took the time to see what’s up. ‘’You alright?’’ Taemin wrapped an arm around the Omega’s shoulder, maybe the small man was missing Jinki or his heat was coming soon. ‘’Is it your heat?’’

Jonghyun's lips quirked, ‘’No, I wouldn’t do this If I knew that would come.’’ Taemin shrugged, ‘’Do you miss Jinki then?’’ A small blush appeared on his features. ‘’Without a doubt I do, it’s been a week since I last saw him.’’ 

  
Minho ruffled his hair and for the first time, Jonghyun didn’t protest and sighed, at least his friends were here to comfort and distract him. ‘’Maybe you should-’’ Minho trailed off, eyes locking with the smaller man’s. ‘’-settle down with your Alpha-’’ 

  
Jonghyun cut him off. ‘’But I love traveling Skyrim.’’ His tone of voice was settled on frustration but there was a hint of recognition since he had been considering it as well. ‘’You don’t have to fully stop traveling,’’ Taemin assured, he was always the joker of the group but when he was giving advice it was worth listening to. ‘’Just not long distances.’’ 

  
Minho nodded, ‘’Yeah, Taeminnie is right for once in his life.’’ Taemin stuck out his tongue. ‘’And you could travel far away maybe four times during the year so it won’t be fully taken away from you?’’ He suggested.

  
Jonghyun sighed whilst they began to climb the stone stairs on the side of a mountain which would bring them to the top and the Dragon’s lair. ‘’I was thinking of that too.’’ He admitted, ‘’I never knew I could miss someone this much.’’ He gave a shy laugh. 

‘’Can you feeeel the loooveee toniiiight.’’ Taemin sang teasingly while hugging the blushing Omega closely and having a cute laugh come from him. ‘’It’s not night Taemin, get your facts straight.’’ Minho chuckled then yelped as the younger Alpha glomped him.

  
‘’What about Kibum?’’ Taemin questioned with a curious glint in his eyes. ‘’Are you missing your Dove?’’ Minho supported the younger boy’s legs and continued to carry him on his back. ‘’Sure I do.’’ There was no hesitation in his voice.

  
Jonghyun smiled, ‘’Are you missing someone Taemin?’’ The younger Alpha halted his babbles and averted his gaze down shyly. ‘’Yeah…’’ He murmured, Minho and Jonghyun glanced at each other in surprise.

  
‘’Really? Who?’’ They both squealed at the same time, not expecting that of Taemin. The boy smiled nervously, having trouble with telling who it was since they would tease him about it and the feelings of love were all so new for the Alpha. ‘’I-it’s Kai.’’ 

  
Jonghyun’s eyes widen and a happy grin blossomed on his face. ‘’Oh my god Tae, that’s incredibly cute!’’ So Taeminnie had a crush on the Beta? Taemin whined, burying his face in Minho’s shoulder as Minho and Jonghyun both laughed, not to belittle him but because it was sweet. 

  
‘’Don’t worry Sweetheart, you can return to him soon.’’ Jonghyun patted his back in comfort then directed his attention and gaze elsewhere which was the warrior that was traveling with them. Missing Jinki hadn’t been one of the things that bothered him, it was the main thing though but the warrior walking in front of them was bothering Jonghyun too.

  
This guy had introduced himself as Samedi and while everyone could be named that in Skyrim. Jonghyun remembered how his oldest brother shared the same name with this warrior. Could it be that...this man was his...brother? 

  
The black-haired Omega placed a hand over his face and closed his eyes. That was wishful thinking as no one had a clue were his former pack was and he didn’t want to lose hope.

  
‘’We're here guys, my follower should be waiting at the top.’’ Castiel snapped him from his thoughts. ‘’He went to check the area and would meet up with me here.’’ Everyone acknowledged him and followed Castiel to the top where another surprise was waiting for Jonghyun.

  
‘’Kharjo?’’ The small man asked voice high and expression startled when he saw the Khajiit stand there, waiting for them. ‘’You two know each other?’’ Castiel glanced between them as the Khajiit turned around and his eyes lit up at the view of Jonghyun.

  
‘’My friend!’’ The Khajiit rushed forward, pulling the Omega in a hug and patting his back. ‘’It’s good to see you again.’’ His sly voice had an ounce of friendliness to it. Jonghyun nodded rapidly, a choked-up laugh escaping his lips.

  
‘’You’re traveling with the Dragonborn?’’ Pulling away, Jonghyun observed his old friend, looking much happier since the last time he saw him and left their little group for the reason for traveling the world. 

  
‘’Khajiit guards his back." The cat winked, smiling at Castiel who held his thumbs up in a playful manner. ‘’What about Ahkari and Zaynabi?’’

  
‘’Still living in the house you gifted them in Morthal, Zaynabi is married.’’ 

  
Jonghyun placed a hand in front of his mouth, feeling emotional. It did his heart well that his friends were still doing well and left alone by the war and everything. ‘’Zaynabi is married to who?’’ The Khajiit smiled proudly and pointed to himself. Jonghyun laughed joyfully, eyes twinkling as he pulled him back into a hug. ‘’Congratulations, I never expected you two together like that.’’ 

  
‘’Me neither my friend, our hearts naturally decided for us.’’

  
They both kept talking about it as they followed the others up another flight of stairs and heard the rumbles of a Dragon’s breathing.

  
‘’The Dragon is resting on the rocks near the treasure,’’ Kharjo informed seriously, his brow furrowed as they all crouched down near a rock and inspected the big sleeping Dragon.

  
It was a big one, grey with spikes on its back and damaged wings as if it already had to fend off people like them. ‘’It spews frost, everyone take this potion.’’ Kharjo handed out bottles and drank one himself. ‘’Frost-resistance.’’ He informed before anyone could ask.

  
‘’Someone has a bow or weapons with fire enchantments?’’ 

‘’My bow,’’ Jonghyun stated, instantly grabbing it while Samedi grabbed his Ebony mace. ‘’Good, make sure to hit his weak spot with that.’’ 

  
Castiel stood up, ‘’I know a Thu'um that creates fire.’’ Minho blinked, raising an eyebrow in question. ‘’Thu’um?’’

‘’Ancient and powerful tongue of the Dovahkiin or better explained as Dragon Language.’’ 

‘’I should have known…’’ Minho sighed, still amazed by the fact that Castiel was a Dragonborn and could talk with Dragons now too. ‘’That’s sooo cool!’’ Taemin grinned in a moment of childishness which had them all laugh and Jonghyun ruffle his hair. 

  
Before long they had charged the Dragon, it flew up into the sky, roaring and flying around the mountain and swooping down with Frost spewing out of its giant beak. Jonghyun fired arrow after arrow while the others hit the Dragon as it landed on the ground in front of them with a huge rumble that had most of them lose their balance. It swiped it’s tail at them, bringing Jonghyun and Chanyeol down with it while Castiel, Kharjo, and Samedi were hitting its face and side, dodging as it snapped its teeth at them.

  
Jonghyun grasped part of its great tail, gritting his teeth as a spike had graced the skin of his chest and blood was flowing through his tunic and armor. He should start wearing iron armor instead of leather, Chanyeol was in the same predicament and had an even bigger gash running down his chest.

  
A cry left their lips as the Dragon swiped them away with its tail and they both crashed against the stone ruins standing around the place with a loud thud, both reeling in pain. 

  
‘’Shit!’’ Minho yelled, dodging a stream of frost from the Dragon while making his way over to check on Chanyeol then Jonghyun, both were on the verge of passing out. Castiel drew his sword and charged the beast, plunging the cold blade into the dragon’s skull. It roared with pain and jerked its head up, sending Castiel flying across the floor. Samedi and Taemin took over, launching every attack they could at the dragon. 

  
Jonghyun clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, eyelids feeling heavy and the pain was pulling at every nerve in his small body. Between black strands he watched how Taemin gave the final Critical blow, killing the beast as it roared in agony, twitching before crashing against the ground and a bright light engulfed Castiel. 

_ A Dragon’s soul _

It was the last thing he saw but the last thing going through his mind was how Jinki will murder him if he ever gets to know about this.

* * *

‘’Are you sure you don’t want to drink a healing potion?’’ 

  
Jonghyun sat on a log, chest bare, dipping away the dried up blood with a wet cloth and a few items resting next to him to stitch the wound back together. He nodded with a grunt to Taemin’s question. ‘’We’re running low on them and Chanyeol is in more pain.’’ 

  
Taemin bit his lip, ‘’That’s true,’’ He gulped, ‘’But you know...cover it up for Jinki?’’ They all know how Jinki will react when seeing how the Omega got hurt, Taemin rather surrounded himself with pissed off female wolves then an Alpha male. 

  
‘’I’m not hiding this from him.’’ Jonghyun growled, ‘’And I’m fine…’’ He dropped the cloth and went to work on stitching the wound, sweat slid down his forehead and chest, making it shine in front of the campfire as they had set up camp in front of the former Dragon’s lair. 

  
Minho was standing guard, Chanyeol was sleeping, Samedi was throwing sticks in the campfire and Taemin was helping Jonghyun nurse his wound. Taemin politely looked somewhere else, the view was tempting but they both had a partner waiting at home.

  
‘’You did well…’’ He heard Jonghyun’s voice address him. 

‘’Huh?’’

The black-haired Omega had a lopsided smile on his face. ‘’You killed the Dragon with the final blow.’’ Taemin squeaked out a laugh in embarrassment. ‘’You guys helped.’’ He replied modestly. 

  
Jonghyun’s eyes softened before closing them with a small groan. ‘’I can’t wait to get back to the Pack and sleep on a soft bed again.’’ Huffing the Omega stood up, ready to pass out on a bedroll. 

  
‘’Did you just said pack?’’ Samedi said from his place by the fire, an unreadable expression crossing his features. Taemin and Jonghyun jumped in shock, ‘’Didn’t Minho tell you that listening in on a conversation is rude?’’ The young Alpha yelped, hand on his chest. 

  
Samedi ignored him and stared at Jonghyun hard.

  
‘’What is it to you?’’ He asked back, arms crossing over his bare skin. ‘’I-if you’re talking about a wolf pack…’’ The light-haired man started, unsure about continuing but with a deep breath did so anyways. ‘’I’m from a wolf pack too.’’ 

  
Taemin and Jonghyun blinked in surprise, ‘’You are?’’

  
Samedi nodded.

  
‘’Why aren’t you with them?’’

  
‘’We need a place to stay, the pack is weak, vulnerable. I’m their pack leader and was scouting for a safe place.’’ His tone of voice was sad and his face had taken on a pleading look. ‘’If what you mentioned is true...could we...could we join your pack?’’ 

  
Jonghyun pursed his lips, honestly not having a problem with more wolves joining them but he had to see it for himself before believing the man’s words. ‘’Show me your pack.’’ 

  
Samedi stared at him before acknowledging his words with a strong nod.

  
Castiel and Kharjoo said their farewells as they parted ways in front of the gates of Riften, a few days after the quest was successful and the Jarl gave them their reward. Not only were they 200 golden coins richer but they had found several armor pieces in the big chest that the Dragon had been guarding.

  
As they left Riften and followed the light-brown wolf Samedi to Lake Geir located by the settlement of Ivarstead in the northwest of the Rift, it didn’t take them long to arrive at a big forest with dens and wolves inhabiting it.

  
‘’Wait here,’’ Samedi commented and entered a cave while the wolves waited, looking around curiously as wolves slowly approached them, curious and on guard but they didn’t attack since the Alpha leader brought them here so it must have been for a good reason.

  
‘’Can we trust this?’’ Minho whispered to Jonghyun whose ears swirled on his head, Mocha eyes taking in the wolves and the place they were living in. It wasn’t much, the area was bare of food or greens, it wouldn’t take the Jarl of Ivarstead long to notice the pack and consider them a threat. 

  
‘’Look at them Minho…’’ He murmured, ears flat on his head now as sympathy went out for them. ‘’They’re starving,’’ Minho grunted in agreement but he made sure to stand close by the wounded Omega and Chanyeol. A few wolves strutted out of the cave all older than the group was. ‘’Father, they are the ones I mentioned.’’ Samedi addressed a light brown wolf. 

  
‘’So you all are willing to help us?’’ His voice was light and tired as if he had seen a lot in his life. Taemin nodded, taking a step forward with an inviting wolfish smile. ‘’We are a newly formed pack but we accept those in need.’’ 

  
Two wolves behind the light-brown one stared at each other in disbelief. ‘’A newly formed one? Are you sure you’ll be able to survive with more mouths to feed?’’ A grey wolf asked, seemingly being the pack's Physician.

  
Jonghyun spoke up this time, ‘’We have a place with farms and many warriors who often go out to hunt or travel places, raiding dungeons and such to get or receive gold.’’ 

  
‘’They are sure about their case Leeteuk.’’ A female wolf stated, sending pleading eyes up at her mate. ‘’Please, I don’t want to lose more people.’’ It was like she was talking from experience and Jonghyun felt a pang of sorrow for her. It wasn’t easy to nurse a broken heart like that. Jonghyun, however, felt a bit startled by the name ‘Leeteuk.’ his father’s name was Leeteuk too. He wanted to believe it but it was too good to be true.

  
‘’Okay…’’ Leeteuk murmured, ‘’If you all are kind enough to offer us a place then we will accept it with a grateful heart.'' Most of the pack wolves smiled, howling in happiness and the group grinned at the good news.

  
‘’Are we ready to go then?’’ Minho wondered, looking around as wolves suddenly ran off to get their belongings. There were no wolf-pups around at the moment, and that just showed that the Pack wasn’t content or feeling protected enough to reproduce. 

  
‘’One more thing.’’ Jonghyun met Samedi’s gaze. ‘’You do realize that you won’t be pack leader if joining us right?’’ That had the wolf tense for a moment. It was like Jonghyun was challenging him and normally this would cause a fight for the title between two wolves and the one with the upper hand would be the pack’s leader.

  
This shouldn't be the case, Jinki was their Alpha and anyone joining their pack automatically stood below him, despite them being a former pack leader. ‘’You will be the voice of your pack but our Alpha has the final say.’’ Jonghyun elaborated with stern eyes. 

  
A tense silence grew over them as Samedi progress the information. It was all up to him to give up his title as Alpha leader and if not he could fight Jinki for the title but then again why join their pack in the first place? 

_  
‘Unless he’s a greedy wolf out for power and leadership.’ _ Jonghyun thought and his heart skipped a beat for a short moment as he thought of anyone wanting to fight for the title that rightfully belonged to Jinki. 

  
‘’Anything for my pack.’’ Samedi voiced after a while, voice soft and sad. ‘’My pack has suffered enough.’’ The female wolf nuzzled his face in gratitude and Leeteuk shot him a grateful look, knowing that he would do the right thing.

  
‘’That was freaking intense.’’ Taemin babbled from behind him, Jonghyun barked out a laugh. ‘’Let’s bring them to our pack, Jinki will be happy to see them Jonghyun!’’ The wolf bounced up and down in excitement.

  
The female wolf pulled away from Samedi, startled by the mention of that name. ‘’J-Jonghyun?’’ Eyes wild as they took on a faraway look. ‘’Yes?’’ The greyish-white wolf looked at her with wonder.

  
Their gazes met, she was breathing shakily. Her eyes averted down to the ground as Leeteuk glanced at her with his pained gaze. ‘’I-it’s nothing.’’ Leeteuk went to comfort her while Jonghyun was more confused than ever.

* * *

  
A week of traveling and they arrived at their home. Jonghyun immediately went to search for Jinki who was talking with Kibum about setting up an Alchemy room concerning the lack of potions and making those themselves.

  
‘’Jinki!’’

  
They both looked up, seeing Jonghyun running towards them with a bright grin on his face. Kibum chuckled and left as Jinki caught the Omega in his arms and twirled him around before placing him up against the wall as Jonghyun wrapped arms and legs around him.

  
‘’Jinki…’’ He breathed, ‘’Fuck I missed you.’’ The Omega almost sobbed, tears treating to escape. Jinki thumbed the curve of his cheek, smiling warmly and laughing lightly. 

  
‘’My beautiful mate.’’ 

  
Jinki looked at his Omega, beautiful as ever with sparkling Mocha eyes, red lips, and chubby cheeks. His Omega was healthy and adorable. The Alpha had missed the warmth and weight in his arms while sleeping. Not seeing the Greyish white wolf run around their territory, getting chased by either him or others with melodic giggles. He had missed Jonghyun’s voice and his sassiness.

  
Jonghyun was making a similar observation, Jinki was big, muscular and handsome. Hair had grown out, glowing brown and hiding his gorgeous Chocolate eyes from view. His Alpha was content and healthy. The Omega had missed sleeping on his Alpha, his chest was like a soft feathery pillow. He had missed the Alpha’s presence and scent by his side or his honeyed laugh sounding through the fort or his dorky and fond personality. 

  
By the time he was done checking Jinki out, he was crying while Jinki brushed the tears away and kissed him, slow and deep. Jonghyun him held him close, never wanting to let him go ever again. 

  
Their soft kiss became passionate, the need for each other was too strong to resist. Jinki ran his hands all over Jonghyun’s body, feeling his soft curves, smooth skin and the weight in his arms. Jonghyun sucked actively on a bottom lip, moaning and whimpering for his Alpha. It wasn’t the time for their sexy times but he couldn’t help but give him a preview for now.

  
Jinki loved it, a husky groan rumbled from him that had Jonghyun hot and bothered. Jinki parted from him and moved down his sharp-jawline to his neck, kissing and sucking until his Omega was marked to his satisfaction. 

  
He took in the scent of Omega and Alpha mixed until he was content to let the smaller man go. 

  
‘’Wow.’’ Jonghyun gazed at him in a daze. Jinki ran a hand through his hair, feeling much better now that Jonghyun was back. ‘’How was your trip?’’ He held the Omega close, hand possessively on the curve of his waist as they walked down the hall to wherever Jonghyun was guiding him to.

  
‘’Successful but we got more wolves wanting to join our pack,’’ Jonghyun said it with such excitement that Jinki couldn’t wait to see the new members. 

  
They arrived in the hall where everyone was gathering and greeting the new faces. Food had been cooked courtesy of Kyungsoo, Kai and Taeyeon. 

  
‘’’You are Jinki? The alpha of this pack?’’ Leeteuk approached him closely followed by his mate. ‘’That’s true.’’ Jinki offered a warm smile while they shook hands. ‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you, please tell me everything.’’ He gestured to empty seats at the table which they accepted.

  
Soon the atmosphere was merry and filled with laughter. The pack was easily accepted and names were thrown around in greeting. Jonghyun was bonked on the head, choking on a piece of chicken, he gazed up at an unamused Taeyeon. ‘’Jonghyun you idiot! When were you gonna tell me you were back?’’ She hissed.

  
The Omega gulped, females were scary and before he could defend himself, Leeteuk’s mate known as Mi-sha stood up with a gasp.

  
‘’Taeyeon?!’’ 

  
Taeyeon blinked in shock, startled by the other woman and her own gasp silenced most of the people at the table. ‘’Taeyeon...w-what are you doing here?’’ Mi-sha murmured and Leeteuk stood up as well.

  
‘’I’m with them..’’ Taeyeon said.

  
Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, ‘’You know each other?’’ He bit his lip in surprise when Taeyeon turned to him with tears in her eyes. ‘’Jonghyun...you found them.’’ 

  
‘’What?’’

‘’Your parents! They are your parents and your former pack!!!’’

  
The Omega was shocked to the core, jaw-dropping and big puppy eyes. Mi-sha had pretty much the same reaction when she looked at Jonghyun. ‘’M-my Jjongie?’’ She uttered in a shaky voice, a hand on her mouth.

  
‘’Are you my baby pup?’’ 

Leeteuk glanced between them, his lips parted and eyes teary. ‘’Are you our youngest pup who fell in the river?’’

Jonghyun shot up, ‘’I-i-i because of bear-attack?’’ He didn’t know how to speak anymore, speechless and baffled all at once.

  
‘’Jjongie?’’ Mi-sha choked, glancing at Taeyeon one last time who nodded in confirmation before the woman tackled her pup in a big hug. ‘’My baby! My sweet tiny pup!’’ She held him close in her arms, comforting the crying Omega who was releasing tears out of happiness.

  
‘’Mom! I-i can’t believe…’’ Jonghyun laughed, burying his face against her neck. Leeteuk wrapped his arms around them, ecstatic to know that Jonghyun was here, safe, healthy and well. Everyone watched on with a smile on their face, it was beautiful to see such a reunion. 

  
‘’My baby has grown up.’’ Mi-sha cupped his cheek, eyes softening at how handsome he was. Leeteuk stroked his hair, a proud look directing right at him, ‘’It’s good to see you again my son.’’ Jonghyun smiled, brushing the tears away from his cheeks, it didn’t take long before his siblings were surrounding him, hugging and welcoming him back. Even Uncle Heechul was there to embrace him. ''It's good to see you.'' 

  
''Thanks.'' Jonghyun smiled then turned his head as Samedi ruffled his black hair, ‘’If I knew it was you, I wouldn’t have gone through that dragon trouble and just drag you back to the pack.’’ His voice was rough but his expression was gentle. ‘’Welcome back little brother.’’

  
Jonghyun smiled up at him happily, ‘’Thanks, big brother.’’ The words were new for him but it felt good to say it. Then he realized how Samedi just mentioned the Dragon-trouble. ‘’Oh shit.’’ He whispered, carefully looking at Jinki from the corner of his eye. The Alpha was pissed and Jonghyun sweatdropped. ‘’Hehehe I can explain?’’ He looked at Jinki innocently.

  
‘’That would be lovely but later,’’ Jinki growled lowly, glaring at him and Minho, Chanyeol and Taemin. They shrunk down in their seats and yelled out excuses but Jinki ignored them. Mi-sha was watching the scene play out in front of her and looked at Jonghyun suspiciously, ‘’Honey is this handsome Alpha your mate?’’ Jonghyun jumped, red-faced and a stutter in his voice. ‘’H-how do you know?’’

  
She giggled behind her hand, ‘’His smell comes from you and you seem to be very close to him.’’ Jonghyun shuffled his feet shyly, ‘’Yeah he’s my mate…’’ He couldn’t deny or lie about it, especially not when he was proud of it. Taking Jinki’s hand they smiled at each other before looking at Mi-sha with hopeful faces who grinned and waved them off.

  
‘’Don’t look at me! You’re already mated and I trust you both are good partners for each other.’’ Leeteuk nodded, not protesting either. 

  
All of them joined in a big hug and Jonghyun couldn’t be happier to get reunited with his pack yet something else was waiting for both Jinki and him soon that could even surpass this.

* * *


	11. Epilogue

* * *

  
Jinki kissed the back of a sweaty head as they came down from their blissful high. His hand gently stroking over a shoulder, arm, and hip. ‘’Are you alright my love?’’ Jinki nuzzled against his love, his knot good and tight inside the warmth of his Omega.

  
Jonghyun nodded with a small delicious whimper, pressing his heated back against an equal heated chest. ‘’I’m still hard.’’ His slender dick was still up against his abs, throbbing and red but that wasn’t weird during an Omega's heat. 

  
Chuckling smugly, the Alpha pumped another rush of seed deep inside. ‘’Such a needy Omega.’’ He lifted Jonghyun’s thigh, eyeing that stuffed hole hungrily. ‘’Is my dick pleasing you well?’’

  
‘’Yes yes yes!’’ A sob was his answer and soon he was looking at teary and lustful puppy eyes as Jonghyun peeked over his shoulder, puffy lips and red sweaty cheeks. ‘’I need more!’’ 

  
Jinki licked his lips, not waiting any longer to give Jonghyun what he no...they desired. ‘’Don’t worry Love, you will have my pups soon.’’ He intertwined their fingers and placed them on the Omega’s tummy as their Alpha and Omega scents joined and made the atmosphere thick with love and the need for connection.

* * *

It wasn’t hard for Jinki to notice that his omega mate was having strange changes in dietary behavior for a few months now. Situations such as an increase in appetite, a sudden change in food preference, very weird food preference Jinki would like to add. 

  
Who would eat apple pie with chicken on top? Jinki loved chicken but not with a combination like that. 

  
Not only his taste in food had changed but his behavior as well. Often Jinki found himself with a pillow to the face and his Omega claiming he was breathing too loud or Jonghyun would come to him in tears, sniffling against his chest. Jinki would feel possessive and spew fire at whoever made his Omega cry just to learn that Minho had been looking at him funny. 

  
Either Jinki was hallucinating or Jonghyun had been possessed by a spirit. 

  
A sensitive spirit...

  
A sensitive spirit with weird food cravings... 

  
Let alone the sudden temper tantrums that hit the Omega in waves and Jinki was the target most of the time. He always thought females were scary and dangerous with a weapon but his Omega was just as intimidating with a pillow. 

  
A pillow was supposed to be soft, a start of contentment when Jinki would lay his head on it at the end of a hard working day. Since Jonghyun began to use them as a weapon to hit him, Jinki couldn’t look at a pillow the same way ever again. 

  
‘’...inki..?’’

‘’...Jinki…’’

‘’...hmmm..’’

‘’Jinki!!.’’

  
Jinki suddenly bolted upright in bed at the sound of his name being called repeatedly. Well actually his body bolted up but his eyes stayed closed, not feeling like opening them...until somebody decided to slam a pillow over his face. 

  
‘’I’m up!’’ Jinki yelped, forcing his eyes wide as he dazedly glanced around until they settled on the figure in bed next to him. ‘’I’ve been calling your name for a bloody while now!’’ Jonghyun seethed, reaching out for another pillow and slamming it into his face again. 

_  
His Omega was so lovely _

  
‘’I’m sorry Jonghyun...are you alright? What do you need?’’ Jinki murmured through a large yawn, stretching his arms over his head sleepily. How long has he been sleeping for anyway? The sky outside was swallowed in darkness so it was night still?

  
‘’Oh, you’re asking that now?’’ Jonghyun asked haughtily, Mocha eyes shining with anger. ‘’Where were you yesterday when Taemin stole my favorite tunic? Oh yeah,...sleeping. You’re supposed to be here for me when I need you but you were sleeping your pretty ass off!’’ 

  
Jonghyun’s lower lip was jutted out, expression fierce with anger but his temper tantrum died down suddenly as large tears welled up in his big eyes. 

_  
Oh no... _

  
‘’That’s it then? You don’t love me anymore?’’ Jonghyun hiccuped, ‘’You’d rather stay in dreamland where you can eat chicken forever instead of being awake when I need you?’’ The Omega bawled as tears fell from his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks like a waterfall.

  
Jinki’s heart clenched in pain at seeing his Omega cry.

  
‘’Jonghyun, baby take deep breaths-’’

  
‘’It is so true!!’’ Jonghyun sobbed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands. ‘’I’m selfish now aren’t I, for waking you up?’’ The smaller man tried to kick off the blankets but he was failing hard and only managing to tangle his legs more. ‘’Is that why you don’t love me anymore?’’ Jonghyun’s lip quivered uncontrollably and his eyes went bigger the longer Jinki didn’t respond before scrambling out of the bed and running away on unsteady feet. 

  
Jinki was immensely baffled and went after the Omega. ‘’Jonghyun! Come back here!’’ Jinki called in a worried tone, finding him near a fire pit and warming up his feet. ‘’Leave me alone!’’ Jonghyun whimpered, tears still shimmering in his eyes as fingers twisted and played with the fabric of his sleeping wear. He felt like a mess, red eyes, runny nose, bit swollen lips and messy black hair. 

  
‘’Jonghyun…’’ The Alpha sat next to him, placing a gentle arm around his waist and pulling him up close. Jonghyun looked up at him with big Mocha eyes, they fluttered as Jinki pressed a kiss to his forehead. ‘’Everything is gonna be fine Baby.’’ Jinki cooeed, pulling the sobbing Omega into a loving huge.

  
‘’I still love you.’’ The Alpha confessed, ‘’Deep down you know how special you are to me.’’ Jinki stroked his hair until the sniffles had died down and the Omega was resting nicely against him. The Alpha kept rubbing and whispering soothing words into his ear until Jonghyun pulled away with a bashful look. 

  
‘’Better?’’ 

  
Jonghyun nodded, eyes down at the fire. Feeling suddenly like an idiot for exploding like that. ‘’Baby, you worry me.’’ Jinki sought for words that wouldn’t upset the Omega further. ‘’The sudden temper tantrums and food cravings...’’ 

  
The omega looked down in embarrassment.

  
‘’I feel like you are possessed by a spirit…’’ Jinki cupped his chin and not saying anything until Jonghyun was gazing up at him with a quirked eyebrow. ‘’Have you come across an angry Mage lately?’’ That could be a logical explanation as to why Jonghyun could be acting odd, mages with Conjuration spells could summon an evil spirit to possess his Omega.

  
‘’No.’’ Jonghyun shook his head, ‘’I haven’t been out lately.’’ 

  
‘’Oh…’’ Jinki blinked, that thought flew out of the window as fast as it came. ‘’Why? Are you okay?’’ He swallowed, ‘’Are you sick?’’ Holding his Omega close, Jinki pressed his face against the other's hair, not keen on the idea of his Omega feeling horrible to the point that he wasn’t himself. 

  
‘’I just feel bloated lately and I’m always hungry,’’ Jonghyun whined, gazing up at him for guidance as to what was happening with him. Jinki knitted his brows together, thinking hard about whatever sickness had this as side-effect but he came up empty.

  
‘’“It’s okay,” he heard himself say assuring both the Omega and himself. Jonghyun cuddled into his side and Jinki couldn’t help but pull him into his lap, keeping him close and hoping that whatever it was, wouldn’t be horrible. 

  
‘’We’re going to visit Ryeowook first thing in the morning,’’ Jinki announced, his voice indicating that there was no room for an argument but Jonghyun didn’t feel the need to do so, agreeing wholeheartedly. A silence fell over them, Jonghyun snuggled against him, body relaxing as contentment settled over him. ‘’What did you need when you woke me up before?’’ The Brunette asked. 

  
Jonghyun stared up at him for a moment, then a blush heated his cheeks and he shyly played with Jinki’s sleeping tunic. ‘’M-my toes were cold and t-they didn’t want to warm up.’’ 

  
‘’Will it help if you put socks on and leave them between my legs?’’ Jinki teased, hands moving idly on his back while the Omega shook in his arms as a result of his chuckles.

  
‘’Jinkiiiii.’’ Jonghyun whined, ‘’Stop laughing, they _are_ cold.’’ He wiggled them in front of the fire which was doing little purpose in warning them up. Jinki chuckled deeply, pressed a kiss to Jonghyun’s hair and picked the Omega up in his arms. ‘’Silly Jjongie.’’ Jinki placed him on the bed with gentle movements, handed over two socks, climbed in on the other side, patting the spot in front of him and spread his arms wide. ‘’Come here you…’’ He murmured with affection in his tone. 

  
Jonghyun shuffled over into his welcoming arms and buried his face into Jinki’s chest, letting out a heavy breath of relief. The other cracked a grin as he felt socked feet squirm between his legs for warmth. This man could be so adorable without meaning to. 

  
‘’Thank you Jinki.’’ Jonghyun murmured, eyes shutting bit by bit. ‘’I’m sorry for hitting you with a pillow.’’   
  
  
Jinki breathed out a tired laugh, ‘’It’s still a better replacement for that spoon you were eyeing a few days ago.’’ 

  
Jonghyun smiled sheepishly and pressed a kiss to his chin, ‘’Don’t worry, I will only hit your ass with it.’’ The Alpha slapped his ass and growled, ‘’Yah! I need that ass to sit down you little.’’ 

  
‘’I’m not little!’’ 

  
‘’Your ass is.’’ 

  
‘’Say that one more time and I hit you with a Warhammer.’’

  
‘’If you can lift that.’’

  
Jonghyun narrowed his eyes, ‘’Jinki.’’ He warned, Jinki gulped and giggled nervously at the intimidating look, ‘’’Don’t worry Beautiful, you’re the strongest person I know.’’ And just like that, the Omega was smiling again. ‘’Good, goodnight Love’’ 

  
‘’Sweet Dreams.’’ 

  
They both closed their eyes, body relaxing against the soft surface of the bed. Jonghyun’s toes were warming up and Jinki felt a bit relieved that Jonghyun was his old self. 

  
‘’You’re still tiny…’’

  
A pillow met his face in return.

* * *

‘’Hey Jinki, want to go hunting?’’ Minho greeted as he approached the man, clad in Ancient Nord Armor and ready to leave. 

  
‘’You have to go by yourself,’’ Jinki answered while speed-walking through the hall and greeting people along the way but not stopping to converse with them. He was already late, if it wasn’t for two blasted wolves arguing and fighting then Jinki would have been with his mate now. Jonghyun was getting examined by Ryeowook now and the results were probably already waiting to get revealed. 

  
‘’Why the hurry, something wrong?’’ 

  
‘’I’m worried about Jonghyun.’’ Jinki remarked, ‘’He has been acting weird lately, had an episode last night where he got angry and then burst out into tears.’’ 

  
‘’Oh…’’ That was the only response Minho could muster as he had a vague idea of what the problem was. Kibum had the same symptoms nowadays and it hadn’t taken them long to know what was going on. ‘’Is it a sickness?’’ The Brunette asked, concern lacing his voice and features as he looked at Minho. _ ‘These two are clueless as ever.’ _The tall alpha thought then smiled quickly and shook his head back and forth. ‘’Have no fear, it’s not a sickness.’’ 

  
Jinki narrowed his eyes at Minho, ‘’Do you know what he has? Tell me!’’ He urged, grabbing Minho by the shoulders and shaking him. The tall Alpha laughed, pushing Jinki’s hands away and taking a step back. ‘’That’s not for me to tell, go on Jinki. It won’t be bad news that’s for sure.’’ He waved and left the Alpha behind in the hall by himself.

  
‘’I still don’t know what's going on,’’ Jinki grumbled with a pout.

  
A few moments after, Jinki and Jonghyun stood hand in hand, waiting for Ryeowook to tell them the apparent good news, as Minho so kindly mentioned. They held their breaths as the Physician strolled in with a wide grin. ‘’Congratulations you two.’’ He announced, ‘’Jonghyun is pregnant!’’ 

  
Jonghyun gasped and Jinki was caught off guard, not expecting to hear that. He looked at Jonghyun in shock who couldn’t stop smiling.

  
‘’Y-you’re pregnant…’’ Jinki breathed.

  
The black-haired Omega felt tears well up in his eyes, happy tears and he cursed for being so sensitive, maybe that was a symptom too. ‘’I am!’’ Jonghyun laughed, ‘’Are you happy?’’

  
It sunk in for Jinki when he saw his beautiful mate cry happy tears. His face broke out in a wide grin. ‘’I’m the happiest man in the world!’’ Before Jonghyun could reply, Jinki had lifted him off his feet, wrapping him in a bear hug and kissing his face all over. ‘’We’re gonna be parents!’’ Jinki grinned and Jonghyun nodded, ‘’I can’t wait to see them.’’ 

  
Laughing they both hugged tightly for a long time. Pregnancy was wonderful, lives were growing inside Jonghyun and they couldn’t wait to have them giggling and running around their feet.

* * *

Jonghyun was sitting on a gentle slope, having a very nice view of Skyrim and it’s sunset. His fingers were playing with green grass as his toes curled in the dirt. His head leaning back on the chest of his Alpha’s. 

  
‘’Can you believe it’s almost two years ago since we met each other?’’ 

  
Jinki was counting the birds flying through the air, losing count as his Omega spoke for the first time in a while. ‘’Time goes by so fast and look at us now, together and expecting our litter.’’ Jonghyun grinned up at Jinki, patting his pregnant stomach.

  
Jinki smiled back, every muscle in his body was relaxed and his heart was beating with contentment. ‘’It’s the most wonderful time of the year.’’ The Brunette agreed, pressing his nose into fluffy black hair, smelling the unique scent of Fresh-cut grass and Lavender. 

  
The Omega tensed and sat up, eyes wide and breath hitching. ''Jinki!''  
  
  
''What?'' Jinki stared back at him, confusion reflecting on his face. Jonghyun’s expression was impossible to read. Were their children coming? But that was impossible, the Omega still had a few months to go! His hand was grabbed and placed on a bulging tummy, ''I felt a kick Jinki!'' Jonghyun grinned, eyes shiny. ''They kicked!'' 

  
Jinki breathed out in relief, not realizing he had been holding it, in a state of alarm. A fond smile crossed his features instead as his hand groped the warm skin beneath his fingertips and his Chocolate eyes softened, even more, when he felt a kick against his palm. He still couldn't believe this was real. ''They're wiggly, just like you.'' 

  
Jonghyun stuck out his tongue while leaning back against him with a giggle as another kick made Jinki's hand tremble. ‘’Have you thought of names yet?’’ Jinki asked curiously. Shaking his head, Jonghyun sighed. ‘’I thought of Onew for our Oldest and Demian for our Youngest.’’ He smiled softly then looked at Jinki with wonder. ‘’What about you?’’

  
‘’I have many names in mind but what do you think of Minji when we get a girl?’’ Jinki suggested with a thoughtful expression, ‘’I like Eunji and Yuri too.’’  
  
  
Jonghyun grinned, ‘’We have some time to think about it, I love them all, it's sweet.’’ 

  
‘’Even Apple?’’

  
‘’Jinki...we are not going to call our child a name meant for a fruit.’’

  
‘’Yes sir.’’

* * *

Jinki was waiting outside the dens they had made in the forest behind their fort. They wanted the pups to be born in the most natural of ways. The black wolf was jittery and going nuts with anticipation.

  
The pack was watching him with amusement but didn’t dare say anything in fear Jinki would bite their tails off. He wasn’t allowed to get inside until Ryeowook their new Physician allowed him to go. He had heard that the pups were born an hour ago yet it felt like a month ago, waiting was making him impatient.

  
‘’You can go in.’’ Ryeowook had him jump and squeal before quickly clearing his throat and smiling at the snickering wolf. ‘’Thank you Ryeowook.’’ He uttered in a low voice and bolted inside the den out of embarrassment but also excitement.

  
‘’Jinki.’’ His partner murmured gently, exhausting Mocha eyes watching him come in. Jinki held his breath at the gorgeous most magnificent view. Jonghyun was laying on a bed of green grass with four squirming figures at his side.

  
‘’H-how are you f-feeling?’’ Jinki asked wide eyes and his voice hoarse with emotion. He tilted forward, nuzzling their noses together. His partner was pleased and happy, it showed in the way he glowed and the bright orbs despite the tiredness.

  
Jinki walked around his mate, checking the pups one by one. They were all healthy and whimpering as they fought to snuggle into Jonghyun’s fluffy fur. The oldest had a greyish white coat much like his Omega, the second oldest had a grey coat, the next had a Black and white coat and their youngest had a black coat like Jinki’s.

  
A tiny paw booped his nose and he felt his heart swell with love.

  
‘’They’re beautiful.’’ He choked then curled around them and licked the scruff of Jonghyun’s cheek. ‘’Just like their daddy,’’ Jonghyun said, nuzzling back then yawned. ‘’Sleep Jonghyun, you did well.’’ 

  
Jonghyun looked back with a joyful look on his face. ‘’I couldn’t have done it without you.’’ The soft-spoken words and the honest look in his eyes had Jinki’s heart flutter before he gazed between him and his mate to their pups.

  
So much had happened in his lifetime but one thing was for sure. He was no longer lonely and had his own little family to be thankful for. Jonghyun cuddled against his Alpha with a bright smile, never thinking this would ever happen to him but he was glad he met Jinki that day in the forest and gave him this life full of amazing things to look forward to.

  
Their pack grew as more werewolves joined them and little pups were born. Not only from Jinki and Jonghyun but five, courtesy of Minho and Kibum, another four from Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and there was talk that Taemin and Kai were expecting five as well.  
  
  
Everyone could safely say that they lived happily ever after in Skyrim.

* * *


End file.
